KAIBUTSU
by Lady Bloodie
Summary: [PART XI]Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya, namun entah kenapa tubuhnya seakan merespon positif segala tindakan Sasuke padanya. Namun di sisi Sasuke, pria itu begitu senang karena Sakura sama sekali tak menolaknya namun ada sebuah sebuah perasaan bimbang di hatinya dan seketika itu pertanyaan terlintas 'apakah Sakura juga mencintainya'/DLDR, RnR?
1. PROLOG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBITSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre : Romance, Mistery, Crime, Action**

**Main Pairing : U. Sasuke X H. Sakura **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia menolak untuk menjadi menjadi kekasihnya, namun pemuda itu bersikeras memaksanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyetujui karena juga ia merasa pening jika harus meributkan hal itu setiap hari, bahkan setiap waktunya. Namun pada akhirnya, cinta itu perlahan tumbuh seiring dengan kenangan yang dipupuk dalam ingatannya._

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos, OOC, Blood Impilist, Kissing Scane, Bad Ending, AU type, Action Story, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

Malam yang begitu gelap di suatu kota. Diterangi dengan cahaya purnama di langit tanpa pelayannya—bintang. Langit kosong yang cerah, sang raja malam berdiri dengan gagahnya tanpa ada pengawal yang melindunginya. Hawa dingin terasa begitu asing di kala hari menjelang awal musim panas. Ditambah dengan kabut yang menyelimuti keseluruhan kota tersebut.

Tepat di tengah kota tampak sosok gadis kecil yang menangis ditemani dengan ratusan mayat yang tergeletak di sekitarnya. Gadis itu menangis meraung sembari memeluk erat sebuah boneka kelinci kecil miliknya. Memanggil-manggil dua sebutan yang berarti baginya—ayah dan ibunya.

Sedangkan dua sosok yang ia sebutkan terdiam membisu. Dua sosok manusia yang menyayanginya itu bukan terdiam tanpa alasan, mereka terdiam karena tak ada lagi jiwa yang mengisi segumpalan daging yang disebut raga. Hingga raga itu menjadi dingin, kosong dan pucat.

Tepat di depan gadis itu, mayat kedua orang tuanya tergeletak dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Sang ayah dalam keadaan tubuh yang tertusuk oleh jarum berwarna hitam pekat dan sebuah kristal yang muncul dari permukaan tanah, menancap menembus perutnya hingga mengeluarkan isi perutnya melalui punggungnya. Dang sang ibu—tak jauh berbeda dari sang ayah. Wanita cantik berambut merah muda itu tergeletak mengenaskan dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi jarum hitam serta kakinya yang hancur lebur tertimpa bangunan yang runtuh.

"Papa—mama, hiks…bangun! Kumohon, bangun!" Gadis itu meraung untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangannya terarah menggapai tubuh tak bernyawa ibunya. Namun tanpa ia duga, sebuah sabit menghalangi gerakan tangannya.

Sosok manusia berjubah merah berdiri di balik sabit berwarna semerah darah, menghalangi tangan gadis kecil itu. Wajahnya tak nampak karena tudung jubah yang menutupi kepalanya, serta cahaya malam yang hanya berasal dari bulan dan beberapa lampu jalanan yang tersisa.

Dengan tangannya, sosok berjubah merah itu mencabut sabitnya, lalu mengarahkan ujungnya ke wajah gadis kecil itu. Sosok itu tertawa keji seraya menjauhkan ujung sabit itu dari wajah gadis yang tampak ketakutan seraya memeluk erat boneka kelinci miliknya.

"Kau cukup kuat untuk ukuran bocah sepertimu, pantas jika ketua ingin melenyapkanmu, karena kau—hanyalah kelinci percobaan yang gagal." pria itu berucap dengan nada sinis yang disertai seringai mengerikan yang tak tampak karena tudung jubah yang ia kenakan.

Gadis kecil itu mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, meremas boneka kelinci yang berada dipelukannya. "Sakura bukan kelinci—Sakura manusia dan Sakura tidak pernah gagal…! Apa salah Sakura…?!" ucap cadel Sakura kecil itu seraya menatap dingin ke arah pria di depannya.

'_Cih, bahkan di saat seperti ini kau cukup sombong dengan tatapanmu itu.'_ batin pria itu, kesal akan tatapan Sakura yang semakin menantang—pria itu mengarahkan senjata _shinigami_nya tepat ke arah bola mata kanan Sakura, namun tak sampai mengenainya. Ia pun menyeringai ketika melihat tak ada perlawanan dari gadis itu.

Di tariknya kembali senjatanya itu, ia lalu mengayunkan sabitnya hendak memotong gadis di depannya menjadi dua. Namun hal itu hanya menjadi kehendak saja, karena nyatanya dua buah pedang menangkis serangannya, hingga membuat sabitnya terlepas dari genggaman tangannya.

Pria itu sontak mengalihkan pandang ke arah sosok yang telah menggagalkan serangannya. Tatapannya yang terkesan sinis itu berubah kaget tatkala bertatapan dengan sepasang mata tajam yang menatap ke arahnya. Keterkejutannya membuatnya tak mampu bergerak sedikitpun, bahkan ketika sebuah pedang terayun ke arahnya dan memenggal kepalanya. Ia terjatuh dengan darah mengucur dari tubuhnya yang terpotong.

Sosok wanita itu menatap lembut ke arah sosok gadis kecil yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut rambut _soft pink_ panjang milik gadis itu. Dengan nada lembut dia lalu berucap, "jangan khawatir, kau akan terus hidup walau dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan."

Sakura—nama gadis kecil itu—memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tak mengerti, dengan nada dingin ia lalu bertanya, "kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu—Sakura tidak pernah mengenalmu."

Wanita itu tertawa pelan, ia lalu memberikan dua buah pedang miliknya kepada Sakura dan diterima gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung dengan benda yang ia pegang. "Apa ini?"

"Itu pedang sepasang pedang meteor." jelas wanita itu dengan sebuah senyuman yang terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Untuk—Sakura?" tanya Sakura dan wanita itu mengangguk. Gadis itu tampak masih bingung ia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya kembali, "sebenarnya siapa kamu? Dan berasal darimana? Sakura tidak pernah—" ucapan Sakura terputus ketika sebuah cahaya berpedar putih mengalir masuk melalui ubun-ubunnya.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati wanita itu membawa Sakura dalam gendongannya, ia pun lalu berucap seraya menatap wajah damai Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan ibu sayang—ibu harus melakukan ini padamu nak, tapi ketahuilah ibu sangat menyayangimu dan akan selalu melindungimu. Suatu saat nanti, ibu berjanji akan mengembalikan semua ingatanmu…dan saat itu ibu berjanji—kita berdua akan hidup bersama—"

"…"

"—untuk sementara kita akan terpisah oleh ingatan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See You In Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBUTSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Romance, Mistery, Crime.**

**Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia menolak untuk menjadi menjadi kekasihnya, namun pemuda itu bersikeras memaksanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyetujui karena juga ia merasa pening jika harus meributkan hal itu setiap hari, bahkan setiap waktunya. Namun pada akhirnya, cinta itu perlahan tumbuh seiring dengan kenangan yang dipupuk dalam ingatannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos, OOC, Blood Impilist, Kissing Scene, Bad Ending, AU type, Action Story, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_EGOIST – Namae no Nai Kaibitsu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dibalik jeruji hitam_

_Aku dilahirkan_

.

.

_In ga no daishou harai_

_Tomo ni yokou_

_Namae no nai—Kaibitsu_

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 1**

_Tokyo_, merupakan salah satu kota besar di Jepang, sekaligus sebagai ibukota negara. Hanya tempat itulah yang merupakan kota teraman di Jepang setelah _Kyoto _dan _Okinawa_ yang berhasil direbut dari tangan para mafia. Seperti sebuah perang antar saudara, Pemerintah Jepang berusaha keras untuk menghadapi para _mafia_ dengan mendirikan sebuah sekolah sekaligus _serikat_ dimana di dalamnya hanya manusia berkemampuan khusus atau mampu mengeluarkan sirkuit sihir mereka.

_Academy Anbu Tokyo_ atau sering disingkat _AAT_, merupakan sekolah pertama yang di dirikan oleh pemerintah Jepang di Tokyo, guna mengembangkan potensi khusus tersebut. Para penduduk Tokyo memberi julukan pada manusia berkemampuan khusus itu dengan julukan _kaibutsu_ yang artinya monster. Walaupun mereka—para penduduk biasa—terselamatkan oleh adanya _kaibutsu_, namun sering kali mereka mencaci maki para _kaibitsu _yang memiliki _level _terendah. Mereka—para penduduk biasa—beranggapan _kaibutsu_ dengan _level_ terendah sama sekali tidak berguna, bahkan hanya menyusahkan.

Karena mereka dengan _level_ terendah, hanya akan menjadi sumber _virus_.

_Virus_ yang dimaksud di sini adalah sebuah penyakit langka yang di sebabkan oleh tidak stabilnya _sirkuit _sihir, menyebabkan tubuh si penggunanya menjadi terkikis seperti sebuah daun yang diserbu ratusan ulat. _Virus_ itu sendiri dapat menular jika si penderita—_kaibitsu—_memegang orang lain yang tidak memiliki _sirkuit _sihir. Dan biasanya yang berpotensi menjadi sumber _virus_ adalah mereka dengan catatan _level_ yang rendah, karena _sirkuit_ sihir mereka sangat tidak stabil. Itulah alasan, mengapa para penduduk biasa membenci _kaibutsu_ dengan _level_ terendah.

_Level_ tersebut dibagi menjadi 11 macam—10 _level_ utama dan 1 _level_ spesial. Mulai dari yang terendah; D1, D, C1, C, B1, B, A1, A, S, SS—itu adalah 10 _code level_ utama. Dan satu _level _spesial dengan _code_, 'X' yang artinya _Excellent_, dengan lambang _mawar emas_ dalam bentuk tato di tubuh si pemilik _level_ tersebut.

Mayoritas murid di _AAT_ tidak mampu mencapai _level special_ itu dengan _point_ mereka. Namun bukan berarti tidak ada pemegang _level special_ tersebut, sekalipun hanya satu orang yang memegang _level X _tersebut. Dia adalah seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ pendek dengan dua buah kepangan rambut panjangnya yang tersisa, menjuntai hingga mencapai pantatnya—bernama Haruno Sakura. Gadis pemilik _tag name, Queen of Nightmare_ sering disingkat _Queen_. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui identitas aslinya, hanya orang-orang tertentu seperti ibu dan pamannya. Karena memang Sakura selalu memakai topeng saat sedang menjalankan misi.

Bukan maksud menutupi jati dirinya, namun ia hanya ingin menjaga sikap profesional terhadap misinya. Lagipula, jika ia menunjukkan wajah aslinya akan sangat berbahaya karena banyak kelompok _mafia_ di luar sana mengincarnya untuk direkrut menjadi anggota mereka. Alasannya? Karena ratusan atau bahkan ribuan mafia, baik anggota maupun pimpinan telah mati di tangannya, ketika ia menjalankan misi perebutan kota Kyoto dan Osaka yang berlangsung hanya dalam waktu 2 minggu saja dengan sang paman.

Penampilan Sakura terbilang _sangar_, dengan pakaian tanpa lengan yang terbuat dari bahan kulit berwarna hitam dengan sedikit campuran kain berwarna merah muda, memperlihatkan bagian pusarnya. Bagian bawahnya juga terbuat dari bahan dasar kulit berwarna hitam, hanya menutupi seperempat pahanya. Kakinya dibalut kaus kaki berwarna hitam yang menutupi sampai setengah pahanya, dan dirangkap dengan sepatu _boot_ berwarna hitam sepanjang betisnya.

Sepasang tangannya dibalut dengan sarung tangan berwarna hitam ketat hingga mencapai setengah lengan bawahnya. Di punggungnya terdapat sebuah tempat khusus untuk sepasang pedangnya. Sang Paman pernah berkata jika dua buah pedang miliknya itu diberikan oleh ibunya, berbahan dasar batu meteor yang sangat langka, factor inilah yang membuat sepasang pedang itu lebih berat daripada pedang-pedang lain, bahkan pedang _Excalibur_ sekalipun.

Ia sering mengenakan jubah hitam dengan tudung layaknya sosok _shinigami_, seperti saat ini. Sakura melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya, bergantian menembus kerumunan sesak murid lain yang bergerombol di koridor lantai satu. Hanya satu hal yang menjadi tujuannya saat ini—menangkap penyusup yang menyamar menjadi salah satu murid di sekolah ini. Dan ia sudah tau siapa penyusup tersebut. Namun hal mustahil jika ia melakukan penyergapan secara terang-terangan, ia harus berhati-hati—jangan sampai rencana pendekatan yang ia susun selama dua bulan menjadi sia-sia. Bahkan ia sudah mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya untuk ini.

Targetnya sudah berada beberapa meter di depannya, dengan langkah pasti ia mendekat perlahan selayaknya cara berjalan wanita normal. Sakura menghela nafas pelan, ia lalu membuka tudung yang menutupi rambut merah mudanya, dengan pandangan malu-malu (yang menurut Sakura menjijikkan) ia menatap ke arah kakinya seraya memainkan jari-jari tangannya seperti temannya jika sedang gugup.

"A-ano…Ka-Kabuto-_senpai_." ucapnya gugup dengan wajah malu-malu seraya memandang ke arah lain. Namun ini semua hanyalah sandiwara belaka, karena jauh di dalam hatinya yang paling dalam ia tengah mengumpat-umpat dan memaki-maki dirinya serta pemuda di depannya ini.

Sedangkan pemuda yang merasa namanya terpanggil pun menolehkan pandang ke arah sosok Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ada apa Saku—"ucapannya terpotong ketika Sakura menghampus jarak di antara mereka—menciumnya—tanpa rasa malu di hadapan banyak orang.

Sakura mendecih di sela ciuman yang dilancarkannya, jangan sampai racun yang sudah susah payah ia berikan pada Kabuto dengan mengorbankan bibirnya, menjadi sia-sia. Belum lagi ia sudah susah payah mencari bahan baku ramuan racun itu dan menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruang laboratorium rumahnya berhari-hari, untuk membuat ramuan racun pelumpuh syaraf untuk kesuksesan misinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" ucap Kabuto seraya mengusap kasar bibirnya dan melangkah mundur beberapa langkah.

Sekali lagi Sakura mengumpat kesal dalam hatinya, apakah ia perlu mengatakan secara langsung demi keberhasilan misinya?! Ini benar-benar misi yang butuh pengorbanan jiwa dan raga, ia merasa dirugikan sekarang. "_Aishiteru, senpai_." ucapnya pada akhirnya seraya memandang datar wajah Kabuto.

'_Ck, persetan dengan drama ini.'_ batinnya tersiksa karena harus menyeimbangkan ekspresinya dengan naskah dramanya. Biarlah, ia bukan gadis yang pandai berekspresi—bahkan ia lupa kapan terakhir kali ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tidak pernah.

Kabuto terdiam sejenak, namun detik selanjutnya ia menyeringai tipis bahkan tak mampu dilihat siapapun kecuali Sakura yang memang sudah terlatih penglihatannya hingga lebih tajam daripada mata burung hantu sekalipun. Ia lalu menjawab, "baiklah Sakura-_chan_—kebetulan aku baru saja putus dengan kekasihku."

"…"

"Kutunggu kau di gudang belakang gedung saat tengah hari." bisik Kabuto pada telinga kanan Sakura seraya menjilatnya pelan, lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Sedangkan Sakura? Gadis itu bergidik ngeri ketika rasa dingin merasuk melalui daun telinganya. Ia pun segera berlalu pergi, melewati deretan para murid yang menatapnya dengan pandangan rendah, bahkan ada yang memakinya karena dianggap tak tau diri. Mengapa bisa begitu? Banyak murid—mayoritas perempuan—yang menyebarkan rumor bahwa dirinya yang memiliki _level _terendah.

Namun Sakura sama sekali tak memberi respon atas tuduhan maupun makian yang kini didapatnya, ia tetap berjalan seraya memasang kembali tudung jubahnya. Persetan dengan semua hal buruk yang terarah padanya, kenyataannya dia bukanlah pemilik _level _terendah. Dan entah mengapa kejadian ini membuat perutnya lapar.

Ia lalu melirik benda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya,masih ada waktu satu jam untuknya makan sebelum tengah hari. Untuk yang kedua kalinya ia menghela nafas,

Beberapa detik setelahnya ia menghilang para persimpangan koridor, ia harus menuju lantai paling atas untuk bisa menikmati sepiring nasi _kari_ dan roti melon kesukaannya, karena _café_ terletak di lantai teratas gedung _AAT_—yakni lantai 5, meskipun disediakan _lift_. Namun bagi Sakura itu kurang cepat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melompat dengan berpijak pada jendela pada setiap lantai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TAP**

Sakura telah sampai di sebuah _café_ yang tereletak pada lantai lima gedung _AAT_. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia segera mendudukkan diri di bangku paling ujung _café _tersebut, kebetulan hari ini _café_ dalam keadaan kosong karena saat ini adalah jam pelajaran, para murid tentu akan berada di dalam kelas sekalipun pembimbing mereka belum berada di sana. Namun ada beberapa yang duduk di tepi koridor untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan karena berada di dalam ruangan tertutup.

Pemberian materi dibedakan berdasarkan _level_ para murid. Berhubung Sakura satu-satunya pemegang _level X_ jadi ia tak perlu mendapatkan materi pembelajaran, cukup dengan pratek di lapangan maupun menjalankan misi berbahaya, ia sudah mendapatkan banyak _point_ atau _digital money_ dari pemerintah yang digunakan sebagai alat pembayaran.

Beberapa saat setelah Sakura mendudukkan diri di bangku, muncul sebuah layar _digital_ dari tengah meja yang menampilkan menu-menu makanan di dalamnya. Ia lalu segera memilih apa saja makanan yang ingin ia pesan sekarang. Dan setelah menekan tombol '_ok_' layar _digital_ itu menghilang.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian, sepiring nasi _kari_ _seafood_, dan segelas _vanilla milkshake_, tak lupa pula sebuah roti melon diantar oleh sosok robot pelayan dari arah dapur _café_.

Ketika ia hendak menyuapkan sesendok _kari_ ke mulutnya, ia merasakan kehadiran beberapa sosok wanita yang berjalan mendekatinya. Namun Sakura tak mau ambil peduli, yang terpenting baginya adalah segera menyelesaikan misi bodoh ini. Dan hal ini menimbulkan masalah baru baginya—sendok yang dipegangnya terlepas ketika sebuah hantaman keras pada mejanya dan tepisan pada tangannya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandang ke arah depan, mendapati lima orang gadis yang menatap sengit ke arahnya, terutama seorang gadis berambut _dark pink_ dengan sebuah _kusanagi_ di punggungnya, dan seruling yang tergantung di pinggulnya. Ia lalu menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya—oh ayolah ia ingin makan dengan tenang saat ini, ia terlalu malas untuk mengurusi hal-hal tak berguna seperti pertengkaran antar wanita.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dari—"

**BRAK**

"Kau masih bertanya apa yang kami inginkan eh jalang…?! Kau memang bodoh atau berpura-pura bodoh untuk mengerti apa yang kami maksudkan…?!" ucap gadis berambut _dark pink_ itu seraya menggebrak meja Sakura. Gadis yang dikenal sebagai _Scales Arm_ ini memiliki nama asli Hagane Tayuya.

_Mood_ makannya telah hilang, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi dari _café_, daripada mengurusi masalah ini lebih baik ia memantapkan strategi untuk penyergapan terhadap Kabuto nanti. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah dorongan ia rasakan pada bahu kanannya, tapi tak sampai membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Biarkan aku lewat, aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan kalian berlima." ucap Sakura seraya menatap tajam ke arah Tayuya dan keempat orang lain yang berada di belakang gadis itu secara bergantian.

"Kau berani menantang kami, eh? Kukira kau cukup takut agar tetap berada di sekolah ini—sadarlah kau tak lebih dari calon _virus_ di sini." Tayuya berucap seraya mendorong lagi pundak Sakura. Detik berikutnya gadis berambut _dark pink_ itu melayangkan _kusanagi_nya, hendak melukai Sakura.

Namun hal itu hanya menjadi kehendak belaka, tidak akan pernah terwujud. Kini Sakura melepas jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh serta persenjatannya. Dengan kekuatan penuh ia menghantamkan salah satu pedangnya kepada _kusanagi_ milik Tayuya. Dan _kusanagi_ itu terlempar begitu saja hingga tertancap pada dinding _café_.

Dengan tatapan mata tajam nan dingin Sakura memandang ke arah lima gadis yang berada di depannya mengacungkan salah satu pedangnya ke arah Tayuya. "Apa ini yang kau mau…?" ucap Sakura dengan nada datar terkesan tajam.

Tayuya membulatkan kedua bola matanya, ia tampak begitu terkejut melihat sepasang senjata milik Sakura. Bahkan murid _level_ terendahpun tau jika pedang milik Sakura adalah senjata yang menjadi legenda, terbuat dari campuran batu _meteor_ yang jatuh ratusan tahun lalu dan batu kristal hitam yang berada di sebuah pulau yang hanya menjadi mitos.

Dan sepasang pedang itu hanya dimiliki oleh _Queen of Nightmare_, sang pemegang _level X. _Jadi, Haruno Sakura adalah _Queen_? Sosok yang dielu-elukan oleh penduduk kota Tokyo, dan ditakuti oleh para _mafia_ di luar sana karena berhasil membunuh ratusan atau bahkan ribuan _mafia_ di kota Kyoto dan Osaka, dalam misi pembebasan bersama Tobirama Senju, adik dari sang Kepala Sekolah, meskipun dibantu oleh beberapa murid _level SS _teratas. Namun kesuksesan misi tidak akan terjadi tanpa adanya _Queen_.

"_Q-Qu-Queen?!"_ Tayuya tergagap-gagap akibat degup jantungnya yang tak stabil, karena rasa takut sekaligus terkejut. Takut karena berurusan dengan _Queen of Nightmare_, dan terkejut karena tak menyangka sosok Haruno Sakura yang sebenarnya. Sekarang ia mengerti alasan mengapa Haruno Sakura selalu memakai jubah hitam yang tidak diwajibkan untuk dipakai saat tidak menjalani ujian praktek.

Sakura lalu memasukkan sepasang senjatanya ke belakang punggungnya, ia mendecih pelan seraya berjalan melewatii kelima orang gadis yang masih terdiam karena keterkejutan mereka. Sekarang ia harus segera menyelesaikan misinya, dan membuat laporan untuk di serahkan kepada ibunya—kepala sekolah _AAT_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yahh—aku sudah mengira jika kau akan datang menemuiku Sakura-_chan_." ucap Kabuto yang duduk di atas sebuah _box_ yang terbuat dari kayu seraya menghisap batang rokoknya.

Dengan pandangan malu-malu Sakura mulai mendekat ke arah laki-laki itu. Gadis itu berakting selayaknya seorang gadis yang tengah jatuh cinta dengan seorang pria, gayanya ia buat segugup mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan pada Kabuto. Meski begitu, jujur saat ini ingin rasanya ia memuntahkan isi perutnya—belum pernah ia bertingkah se-menjijikkan seperti sekarang.

"Kemarilah Sakura-_chan_, mari kita nikmati setiap detik kenikmatan dunia yang akan kita lakukan." ucap Kabuto seraya membuang batang rokoknya dan membuat pose seperti menunggu kedatangan Sakura.

Dari balik jubah yang Sakura kenakan, ia telah mengeluarkan sepuluh kristal hitam dalam bentuk jarum dari dalam tubuhnya. Kristal hitam itu secara alami keluar dari dalam tubuhnya hanya dengan diberi sedikit pemicu yakni _energy _sihir, ia sudah bisa menghasilkan jarum-jarum hitam sesuai keinginannya.

"_Hai' senpai_, mari kita—"

"…"

"—nikamati setiap detik pertarungan ini."

**SET**

**SET**

Detik berikutnya Sakura melemparkan sepuluh buah jarum miliknya ke arah Kabuto, namun sayang semuanya meleset dan menancap pada tembok di belakang pria itu. Menyadari bahwa serangannya meleset, Sakurapun mendecih pelan seraya melepaskan jubah hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan dua buah pedang yang bertengger di belakang punggungnya, seraya melesat ke arah Kabuto—melayangkan serangan bertubi-tubi yang dengan mudah di tangkis oleh Kabuto.

"Hooh…? Aku sudah menduga jika kau adalah _Queen_ _of Nightmare_, ratu dari segala mimpi buruk yang ada—seorang gadis yang diincar oleh _leader-sama_, untuk direkrut menjadi anggota sekaligus—istrinya," ucap Kabuto seraya mengeluarkan dua buah pistol dari sakunya.

**DOR**

**DOR**

**DOR**

**DOR**

**DOR**

Lima buah tembakan melayang ke arah Sakura, dengan gesit Sakura menghindari dan menangkisnya menggunakan sepasang pedang di tangannya. Ia lalu melesat kembali ke arah Kabuto untuk melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi dengan sangat cepat dan gesit. Namun dengan mudah dihindari Kabuto.

"_Meteor Sword_ eh? Kukira hanya legenda belaka," ucap Kabuto seraya masih menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan Sakura.

**DOR**

**TRANG**

**DOR**

**TRANG**

**DOR**

**TRANG**

Setiap tembakan itu dengan sangat mudah ditangkis Sakura. Gadis itu lalu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan serangan pedang terkuatnya. Dengan gerakan berputar, ia menyerang Kabuto bertubi-tubi dan sangat cepat—sampai-sampai membuat tubuh pemuda itu sedikit terkoyak karena tergores pedangnya.

"Ukh…! Kau seperti yang dibicarakan—kekuatanmu sangat indah sama seperti tubuhmu." ucap Kabuto seraya menyuntikkan cairan ke tubuhnya dan beberapa detik setelahnya ia berubah menjadi sosok manusia setengah ular dalam ukuran 5 kali lipat dari tubuh sebelumnya, kulitnya berubah pucat dengan kuku yang memanjang. "_Saa—_bagaimana kau akan menghadapi ini Haruno Sakura?"

"Cih." Dengan cepat Sakura menggores lengannya dengan goresan yang melintang panjang. Ia lalu mengambil sedikit darahnya dan menuliskan sebuah kata dalam huruf Yunani Kuno di atas sisi datar salah satu pedang miliknya. Ia juga melapisi bibirnya dengan darahnya sendiri.

"Kau yang mengikat kontrak denganku—aku memanggilmu Dewi Alam—keluarlah _Artemis_." ucap Sakura seraya menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya menjadi satu.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah lubang hitam berukuran besar tercipta tepat di depan Sakura. Sosok wanita berambut _soft pink_ panjang yang digulung dalam bentuk kepangan itu keluar dari dalam sana. Tubuhnya memiliki ukuran dua kali lipat dari ukuran tubuh Sakura. Sepasang sayap perak bertengger di belakang punggungnya, sebelah tangannya memegang sebuah pedang emas dengan permata yang memperindahnya, pedang itu memiliki ukuran empat kali lipat lebih besar daripada milik Sakura.

'_Ar-Artemis…?! Mustahil…!_' batin Kabuto tak percaya dengan sosok wanita yang ia ketahui memiliki nama Artemis, salah satu Dewi _Olympus_ yang menjaga pulau _Ortygia_ sekaligus hutan Gunung Olympus.

"_Artemis._"

"Saya mengerti."

**SET**

**SET**

**DRAK**

**BLAAMM**

Suara sayatan pedang dan benda berukuran besar yang menghantam permukaan tanah tampak begitu menggema, hingga membuat beberapa murid yang mendengar langsung berkumpul di area sekitar gudang besar yang terdapat di belakang gedung sekolah.

Mereka terkejut ketika melihat bangunan gudang itu roboh begitu saja. Dengan sosok gadis berambut merah muda keluar dari dalam sana, bersama dengan sosok wanita berambut sewarna dengannya. Haruno Sakura memandang sekelilingnya yang tampak ramai dengan para siswa lain. Ia tak seberapa memperdulikannya, yang terpenting adalah misinya kali ini sukses ia selesaikan.

"He-hei bu-bukankah itu Haruno Sakura…? Ga-gadis aneh yang menurut rumor memiliki _level_ terendah dan sebagai calon pembawa virus?" ucap salah satu gadis di sana seraya menunjuk ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau benar. I-itu Haruno Sakura—ta-tapi, bagaimana mungkin. Mustahil…!" timpal gadis lain yang juga memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sedangkan gadis yang sedang dibicarakan itu tampak memasukkan sepasang pedang miliknya ke tempat asalnya. "_Artemis_, aku serahkan Kabuto padamu—lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Tanpa berucap apapun _Artemis_pun melilitkan akar tanaman yang keluar dari tubuhnya pada Kabuto, dan menghilang bersamaan dengan kabut putih yang mengelilinginya.

"A-apa di-dia bilang? _Artemis_? _Masaka_…?" ucap salah seorang pria yang baru saja menyadari jika sosok wanita yang memiliki rambut sewarna Haruno Sakura adalah sosok Dewi Artemis. Mereka sangat mengenal siapa orang yang mengikat kontrak dengan salah satu Dewi Gunung _Olympus_ itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah gadis yang berjulukan _Queen of Nightmare_, yang baru mereka sadari jika gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura—orang yang selama ini mereka jauhi dan remehkan.

Haruno Sakura tampak memandang datar ke arah langit yang mulai gelap akibat mendung yang tiba-tiba datang. _'Aku harus segera pulang dan memberikan informasi ini pada kaa-san_.' batinnya seraya berjalan melewati kerumunan orang tanpa harus peduli akan sikap mereka yang berubah sangat manis padanya.

Sakura bukanlah gadis bodoh yang bisa ditipu dengan senyuman manis yang penuh kebohongan itu. Mereka melakukan itu karena mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah _Queen_ _of Nightmare_, anak dari kepala sekolah _AAT_. Ia memang tidak memiliki teman dan itu lebih baik daripada memilikinya namun hidup penuh kebohongan. Bukankah itu malah semakin tidak ada gunanya.

'_Kenangan palsu itu hanyalah sebuah bayangan semu—meskipun kenangan itu banyak menciptakan kenangan indah sekalipun.'_

**.**

_._

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Hatsune Miku feat Luka Megurine – World's End Dancehall_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N **

Ini adalah fic CHOICE yang aku putuskan untuk mengubah judulnya menjadi KAIBITSU dan sebenarnya sama saja dengan yang lama, ini hanya memperbaiki kata-katanya karena banyak terjadi kesalahan dimana-dimana. Terlebih tragedy dimana dataku dirampas akhirnya membuatku terpaksa untuk mengetik ulang. Dan maaf kalau hasilnya tidak sama, karena saya berulang-ulang mencoba semirip mungkin tapi malah semakin aneh. Dan hasilnya seperti ini.

Sebelumnya saya memutuskan out karena sesuatu hal, banyak yang mengira bahwa saya out karena masalah di grup. Sebenarnya bukan itu, saya out karena adanya masalah dimana saya harus memilih antara keegoisan saya untuk tetap berada di ffn atau mementingkan semua penghuni ffn.

Mohon maaf sekali lagi jika saya terlihat seperti author PHP, tapi tetep fic ini hampir sama dengan yang lalu, hanya perubahan susunan alur dan beberapa scane yang menurut saya terasa aneh. Untuk saat ini saya akan fokus untuk RL dan pengerjaan fic ini, serta satu fic yang akan segera aku publish. Mungkin jika ada waktu senggang.

Sampai di sini, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya.

.

.

.

Sign

**Lady **


	3. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBUTSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Romance, Mistery, Crime.**

**Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia menolak untuk menjadi menjadi kekasihnya, namun pemuda itu bersikeras memaksanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyetujui karena juga ia merasa pening jika harus meributkan hal itu setiap hari, bahkan setiap waktunya. Namun pada akhirnya, cinta itu perlahan tumbuh seiring dengan kenangan yang dipupuk dalam ingatannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos, OOC, Blood Impilist, Kissing Scene, Bad Ending, AU type, Action Story, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_EGOIST – Namae no Nai Kaibutsu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dibalik jeruji hitam_

_Aku dilahirkan_

.

.

_In ga no daishou harai_

_Tomo ni yokou_

_Namae no nai—Kaibutsu_

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"_Tadaima_."

"Oh, _okaeri_ Sakura."

Sebuah ruangan bertema alami itu tampak begitu nyaman dipandang, secara keseluruhan, ruangannya dihiasi oleh warna coklat batang dan beberapa jenis tanaman bunga yang batangnya merambat pada dinding rumah tersebut. Rumah yang dibangun tepat di bawah gedung _AAT_—yah, inilah tempat tinggal sekaligus tempat persembunyiannya bersama ibunya, karena saat ini banyak _mafia_ di luar sana yang mencari keberadaan _Queen_ _of Nightmare_, yang akrab disapa _Queen_, jadilah ia harus tinggal di sebuah rumah bawah tanah, tepat di bawah gedung _AAT._

Walaupun bertemakan alam, tapi rumah ini tidak bisa dibilang sederhana. Arsitekturnya begitu detil mengukir langit-langit rumahnya, serta perabotannya yang terbuat dari kayu yang diukir rumit. Luas rumah itu sendiri tidak bisa dikata kecil, luasnya sama dengan luas gedung _AAT._

"_Kaa-san _baru saja memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu—"

"_Kaa-san_ laporan—"

"—dengan potongan daging dan tomat di atasnya," sela wanita berambut pirang itu seraya menyiapkan _kari_ yang baru saja matang ke atas dua piring. Sakura hendak berucap lagi, namun sekali lagi diselanya, "laporan bisa menunggu nanti,"

"Tapi—"

Wanita itu berkacak pinggang seraya menatap Sakura, "tidak ada tapi. Sekarang juga cuci tanganmu lalu ganti bajumu setelah itu makan." ucap wanita itu dengan tegas. Jika sudah begini tak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan selain menuruti kemauan ibunya. Yah wanita yang juga menjabat sebagai seorang kepala sekolah _AAT_. Ibunya memiliki sifat tegas, jika ia sudah berkata 'A' maka tak ada bantahan untuk bisa merubahnya menjadi 'B'.

Tanpa suara, Sakura segera berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berada di ujung ruangan. Ia melepaskan tempat khusus pedangnya, lalu melepaskan kedua sarung tangan hitamnya, memperlihatkan sebuah tato mawar berwarna emas dan _silver_ di sana. Sakura juga melepaskan pakaiannya dan atribut bagian bawahnya. Hingga menyisahkan bra berwarna hitam dan celana dalam hitam miliknya.

Tak lama kemudian ia juga melepas bra hitam miliknya, kini hanya tersisa selembar kain yang menutupi bagian privasinya. Sakura segera mengambil pakaian rumahannya—_dress_ malam tanpa lengan sepanjang setengah lututnya, hanya dua buah tali yang mengalung di lehernya, memperlihatkan punggung putihnya serta belahan dadanya yang terlihat rapat. _Well_, Sakura memiliki dada yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil, bisa dikategorikan besar—_cup C._

Ia sudah terbiasa memakai pakaian seperti ini, lagipula hanya ada dia dan ibunya yang menempati rumah ini, tidak ada pelayan atau semacamnya—jadi untuk apa merasa malu.

"Ibu aku sudah sele—"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Seketika itu dia terdiam, pandangan matanya tertuju pada sosok lelaki berambut merah yang juga memandangnya disertai dengan rona merah yang kian jelas di wajah manisnya. Namun detik berikutnya Sakura mampu menormalkan keterkejutannya dan berganti dengan pandangan dinginnya. Sakura sama sekali tidak merasa malu dengan berdandan layaknya seorang gadis yang hendak menjalani malam pertamanya dengan suaminya.

"_Ara, _Sasori-_kun_. Kau ingin makan di sini—ibuku memasak cukup banyak untuk malam ini." ucap Sakura seraya berjalan mendekati meja makan. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri pada kursi yang membuatnya berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasori.

Sasori terdiam sejenak, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan—menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya tentang Sakura yang berpakaian—_err_, seksi di depannya ini. Oh bahkan gadis itu sama sekali tidak merasa malu dengannya yang merupakan seorang pria. _'Baiklah Sasori, tenanglah…kau mencintainya dan karena itu kau harus menjaga gadismu.'_ batinnya berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang mulai memikirkan hal-hal 'terlarang'

"Y-y-yo…! Sa-Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana kabarmu…?"

**GLEK**

"Cukup baik—mungkin? Lalu, bagaimana denganmu Akasuna-_kun_?" ucap Sakura seraya meminum segelas susunya, kemudian melahap sesendok nasi _kari_ yang tersaji di depannya.

"Ba-baik, se-seperti yang kau li-lihat." Sasori mengumpat dalam hati atas kegugupannya untuk menjawab sapaan Sakura tentang kabarnya. _Well_, lelaki mana yang tidak merasa gugup ketika disuguhi 'pemandangan indah' milik gadis yang dicintainya.

"_Souka_—_kaa-san_, apa kau yang mengundang Akasuna-_kun_ kemari?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap wanita pirang yang mencuci piring dan peralatan masak lain.

Wanita itu tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Sakura yang memandangnya dengan raut datar. "Seperti apa yang kau pikirkan Sakura," ia lalu beralih menatap ke arah Sasori yang wajahnya masih merah. "_Ganbatte_ Sasori-_kun_." Wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya, membuat wajah Sasori bertambah merah.

"Akasuna-_kun_—"

"E-e-ehh…? A-ada apa S-Sakura-_chan_…?"

"—hidungmu berdarah." Ucapan Sakura bagaikan petir yang menyambarnya. Segera saja ia menutupi hidungnya yang mengeluarkan darah. _'Sial.' _batinnya meruntuk kesal akibat pikiran-pikiran 'terlarang' yang memberikan efek pada tubuhnya.

"Biarkan aku mengobatimu."

"Ti-tidak—maksudku, a-aku ba-baik saja, m-mungkin karena kelelahan ka-karena mi-misi. Le-lebih ba-baik a-aku pulang dulu—selamat malam Sakura-_chan_, _oyasuminasai_."

"Tung—"

**BRAK**

Sakura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, padahal ia hanya ingin mengobati pria itu dan kenapa pula ia begitu gugup. Lagipula, bukankah ia berkata bahwa kabarnya baik—lalu kenapa tadi ia bilang jika ia kelelahan. Sebenarnya yang benar itu yang mana? Dan yang paling parah adalah ucapan _'oyasumi_', padahal jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam—sangat tidak mungkin ia tertidur lebih awal jika bukan pengaruh obat tidur.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sakura akhirnya kembali melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang sempat tertunda, sampai-sampai nasi _kari_nya tidak lagi hangat. Di sebuah sofa tempat wanita pirang itu terduduk seraya membaca layar _digital_ di depannya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat sikap putrinya yang benar-benar sangat polos untuk masalah perasaan.

"_Yare yare_." Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Sasori tidak patah semangat untuk mengejar putrinya dan segera meminang putri _pink_nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASORI PO'V**

Aku membaringkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang di kamar asramaku, mala mini kedua teman sekamarku tengah pergi menjalankan misi penyelidikan mafia _Akatsuki_ di Oto. Aku hanya bisa berharap semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja, dan kembali dalam keadaan utuh tanpa ada satupun bagian tubuh mereka yang hilang.

Kupejamkan kedua mataku, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran 'terlarang' tentang gadis _pink_ itu, aku benar-benar tidak bisa membatasi pikiran laknatku tentangnya bahkan aku sampai membayangkan bagaimana Sakura mendesah di atas ranjang ketika kita sudah menikah nanti.

Oh astaga, tidak—jangan lagi.

_Yeah_, aku mencintai gadis berambut permen kapas itu sejak kami bertemu disaat kami berusia 12 tahun. Dia begitu menawan dengan rambut merah mudanya, dan aku sangat mengagumi caranya bertarung. Mungkin ia tidak menyadari jika aku tau rahasianya, sebenarnya bukan rahasia juga tapi ia tidak pernah berkata apapun tentang _level_nya jadi aku menganggap ini sebagai rahasianya. Yah, aku tau jika ia pemegang _level X_.

**DEG **

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Kuarahkan telapak tanganku ke dada kiriku, bisa kurasakan detak jantungku yang menggila, serasa ingin lepas dari tempatnya. Astaga, sungguh demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini aku tidak pernah merasakan degupan menyenangkan seperti sekarang ini. Mungkinkah aku terlalu mencintainya?

Sampai-sampai aku tak ingin merusaknya?

Andai saja, Sakura mampu tersenyum ke arahku walau hanya sekali, di sisa akhir hidupku nanti. Aku pasti akan sangat senang walau aku harus berpisah dengannya. Karena selama ini sedetikpun aku tak pernah melihatnya tersenyum, bahkan ke orang lain sekalipun. Bukankah itu aneh? Apa mungkin dia tidak bahagia menjadi sosok _kaibitsu_.

Tidak, ia tidak terlihat seperti tidak bahagia. Bahkan terlihat dari rautnya ia sangat menikmati setiap detik yang ia jalani dalam hidupnya. Lalu mengapa ia tidak bisa tersenyum? Bahkan Tsunade-_sama_ membantah jika aku bertanya _apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Sakura sebelum aku mengenalnya._

**PIIPP**

Aku terlonjak kaget begitu melihat wajah Tsunade muncul pada layar _digital_ milikku. Segera saja aku bangkit dari posisiku dan mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjang. Oh, tidak mengertikah ia, jika saat ini aku tengah berfantasy tentang Sakura dan aku?

"_Aku tau jika kau tengah berfantasy mengenai dirimu dan putriku—"_

Sial, bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

"_Terlihat dari wajahmu."_

Baiklah ini mulai mengerikan.

"_Langsung ke intinya saja. Aku memberikan Sakura waktu istirahat selama 3 hari dan aku sudah mengatur liburannya, ke pantai di Okinawa, besok pukul 9 pagi." _ucapnya melalui melalui layar _digital_ yang tersambung dengan milikku.

"Lalu?"

"_Tentu saja aku memintamu menemanimu. Dan gunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaanmu pada putriku dan cepatlah menikah dengannya."_

Aku memilih diam, dengan wajahku yang memanas karena mendengar kata-kata ibu Sakura terhadapku.

"_Berterima kasihlah karena aku merestui hubungan kalian—"_

"…"

"—_jika tidak ada yang ingin kau tanyakan aku akan menutupnya karena aku harus mendiskusikan tentang laporan yang akan Sakura berikan."_

Aku terdiam sejenak, namun setelahnya aku berucap, "terima kasih."

"_Bukan masalah—jaa."_

**PIIP**

Sambungan diputuskan secara sepihak begitu saja. Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang—di satu sisi aku sangat senang karena selama tiga hari ke depan aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura dan ibunya telah merestuiku dengan putrinya. Namun di sisi lain aku begitu gugup—pantai, artinya berhubungan dengan _bikini_. Demi buku laknat milik _Kakashi_, aku belum siap melihat calon—maksudku, Sakura berpakaian _bikini_.

Bisa kurasakan jika wajahku kembali memanas, dengan pikiran-pikiran laknat tentang Sakura menari-nari di kepalaku.

'_Sepertinya aku membutuhkan air dingin_.'

**SASORI PO'V END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL PO'V**

Kembali di kediaman Sakura dan Tsunade—ibunya—mereka berdua tampak berbicara serius dengan sebuah layar _digital_ di depan mereka. Dengan pakaian yang sama seperti sebelumnya Sakura menjelaskan satu persatu kronologi misinya tadi. Mulai dari dirinya yang menyalurkan racun yang diraciknya dari mulut ke mulut, sampai bagaimana jenis kekuatan Kabuto yang tergolong kuat.

Tsunade benar-benar tak habis pikir ketika Sakura mengatakan jika gadis itu menyalurkan racun dari mulut—Sakura—ke mulut—Kabuto. Astaga, hanya demi kelancaran misi putrinya sampai merelakan ciumannya untuk seorang _mafia_ kelas kakap seperti Kabuto. Tapi memang racun racikan Sakura sangat ampuh untuk melumpuhkan syaraf seseorang jika sampai mengeluarkan darah, satu menit kemudian.

"Menurut analisa dari _Artemis_, Kabuto bukanlah manusia alami—dia hanyalah manusia buatan yang menjalani _eksperimen_ secara bertahun-tahun. Terbukti dari struktur susunan tubuhnya yang berbeda, tidak ada ginjal ataupun sistem pencernaan selayaknya manusia normal."

Tsunade tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab laporan yang diberikan Sakura. "Hmm, jadi maksudmu dugaan bahwa anggota _mafia_ _Akatsuki _terdiri dari 10 orang itu salah?"

Sakura mengangguk, "sepertinya begitu, sembilan yang kita ketahui mungkin adalah anggota utama, dan satu yang belum kita ketahui mungkin adalah pimpinannya. Sangat tidak mungkin jika pimpinannya lebih dulu turun tangan, dan dengan mudah dikalahkan," ucap Sakura seraya menutup layar _digital_ di depan mereka.

"Dan tidak mungkin jika pimpinan Akatsuki adalah manusia buatan," ucap Tsunade dan Sakura kembali mengangguk. "Laporanmu aku terima—kau bisa beristirahat untuk beberapa hari ke depan—mungkin untuk 3 hari ke depan."

"Ya."

"Aku sudah memesankan tiket kereta ke Okinawa untuk keberangkatanmu besok. Kau membutuhkan pantai untuk berlibur," ucap Tsunade seraya membereskan data yang ia terima dari Sakura.

"Hm."

"Kau akan ditemani Sasori untuk liburanmu ke Okinawa."

Sakura langsung terdiam, jika hanya dirinya yang berlibur tidak masalah. Tapi kenapa ibunya melibatkan orang lain untuk bersamanya, "_kaasan_, jangan merepotkan orang lain." Sakura berucap seraya memandang dingin ibunya.

Tsunade menggeleng pelan, "tidak, Sasori menerimanya dengan senang hati. Lagipula ia baru saja menyelesaikan misinya, jadi tidak ada salahnya jika memberinya libur bukan?" ucap Tsunade seraya memandang ke arah lain. Jangan sampai Sakura mengetahui tentang rencananya.

"Terserah."

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kerja milik Tsunade, menuju ke kamarnya untuk segera tidur. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing tentang rencana ibunya, lagipula hanya liburan bersama, terlebih ia mengenal Sasori sejak ia berusia 12 tahun. Dan memang ia tahu betul jika Sasori adalah pemuda yang baik dan kuat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah kota yang menampakkan puing-puing bangunan yang hancur sebagian. Tampak sekelompok manusia berjubah hitam dengan aksen awan merah berkumpul di salah satu gedung yang menyisakan kerangkanya. Mereka tampak menatap serius ke arah sosok pemuda dengan jubah hitam yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"Jadi Kabuto telah dikalahkan, eh?_"_

"…"

"Cih, baiklah. Kalau begitu—Zetsu, aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengawasi calon istriku, carilah saat yang tepat untuk membawanya kemari hidup-hidup. Pastikan tidak ada satupungoresan. Jika sampai aku temukan goresan—kau tau akibatnya, Zetsu?!" ucapnya seraya memandang tajam sosok berjubah yang berada di ujung ruangan.

Sosok yang di ajaknya bicara tampak tertawa pelan di balik jubah hitam yang ia kenakan sembari berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. "Seperti yang anda inginkan, _leader-sama_." Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya perlahan tenggelam ke dalam tanah dan menghilang. Padahal mereka semua berada di lantai tingkat 4.

'_Jika ini tidak berhasil membawamu padaku—aku yang akan langsung membawamu ke dalam pelukanku—My Queen.'_

**.**

_._

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Hatsune Miku feat Luka Megurine – World's End Dancehall_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Tenang saja tidak ada adegan lemon di fic ini, hanya bahanya yang kasar karena ratenya M. Lalu saya sengaja memasukkan Sasori untuk berperan, karena saya rasa kurang mengasyikkan jika hanya pair utama saja, otomatis romancenya akan terkesan datar-datar saja. Untuk ending, saya tidak menjanjikan Happy Ending tapi saya juga tidak bisa menjanjikan Sad Ending. Ikuti saja nanti akan tau ending yang akan saya gunakan.

Lalu mengenai saya, -_- saya Emerald Ai, jadi jangan gagal paham dan punya niat ngeflame di review masalah plagiarisme.

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya.

_Arigatou_

**Lady**


	4. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBUTSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Romance, Mistery, Crime.**

**Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia menolak untuk menjadi menjadi kekasihnya, namun pemuda itu bersikeras memaksanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyetujui karena juga ia merasa pening jika harus meributkan hal itu setiap hari, bahkan setiap waktunya. Namun pada akhirnya, cinta itu perlahan tumbuh seiring dengan kenangan yang dipupuk dalam ingatannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos, OOC, Blood Impilist, Kissing Scene, Bad Ending, AU type, Action Story, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_EGOIST – Namae no Nai Kaibutsu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dibalik jeruji hitam_

_Aku dilahirkan_

.

.

_In ga no daishou harai_

_Tomo ni yokou_

_Namae no nai—Kaibutsu_

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 3**

Dengan _dress_ hitam selutut, Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam _stasiun area 1_. Dua buah tas koper ia bawa dalam kedua genggaman tangannya, kakinya yang dibalut sepatu _boot _hitam _type_ _pantofel_ itu tampak menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi orang-orang. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berdecak kagum ketika melihat sepatu dan si pemakai—terutama bagi mereka yang benar-benar _addict_ dalam mengoleksi sepatu. Bahkan orang awampun tau, jika sepatu yang Sakura kenakan itu bukanlah sepatu murah yang dijual di pasaran, tepatnya sepatu itu dibuat dari bahan-bahan khusus.

'_Dia pasti kaibutsu tingkat tinggi.'_ Itulah hal pertama yang ada dipikiran para penduduk lokal.

Sakura membenarkan letak topi pantainya yang sewarna dengan _dress_ yang ia kenakan, ia juga memakai kacamata tanpa minus ber_frame_ hitam miliknya. Walaupun tinggi sepatu _boot_ itu mencapai setengah betis, namun Sakura memakai kaus kaki hitam terlebih dulu.

Tangannya terangkat, ia menaikkan sedikit lengan panjangnya demi melihat jam _digital_ yang melingkar di lengan kirinya. Ia tidak terlambat, tapi dimana pria itu. Sepasang mata _emerald_nya menelisik setiap sudut _stasiun_ namun ia tak menemukan sosok yang dicarinya di sana.

Ia memutuskan untuk berbalik, mungkin pemuda itu berada di sisi lain dan ia bermaksud mencarinya. Belum sempat satu meter ia melangkah, ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia pun berbalik, dan menatap sosok pemuda berambut merah yang berpose seperti menyapanya. Ia pun balas menyapanya.

"Y-yo! Sa-Sakura-_chan_, _o-ohayou_." Pemuda itu berucap gugup tatkala mendapatkan pandangan dingin dari Sakura.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum balas menyapa, "_ohayou _Akasuna-_kun_." ucapnya dingin seraya mendudukkan diri pada kursi tunggu yang masih kosong di sana.

Pemuda yang memiliki nama lengkap Akasuna Sasori itu ikut duduk di samping Sakura yang juga kebetulan kosong. Wajahnya menampakkan guratan sewarna rambut merahnya yang berkibar ketika kereta tiba di stasiun. Ia bingung harus berbicara apa pada Sakura? Apa ia harus memuji tentang penampilan Sakura? Tapi ia takut jika Sakura tidak menyukai pujian. Mungkinkah ia harus berkata, _hari ini cerah kan?_—tidak, tidak! Ia jadi terlihat seperti orang bodoh, bahkan orang awampun tau jika cuaca hari ini cerah.

Lalu, ia harus berucap apa?!

Bahkan sampai saat mereka mendudukkan diri di kursi kereta kelas bisnis itu, Sasori masih saja kalut dengan pikirannya. _'Oh baiklah, aku akan memujinya terlebih dulu lalu membahas tentang cuaca, lalu…'_

"_Ne, _Akasuna-_kun_—menurutmu cuaca hari ini cerah atau berawan?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan tatapan datarnya.

Sasori yang tak siap akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura tiba-tiba, membuatnya berujung pada degup jantungnya yang menggila. "Eh?! Etto…a-ano sa—cu-cuacanya sangat cerah." balas Sasori seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"_Souka_." Sakura berucap disertai anggukan pelan, namun setelahnya ia berucap lagi, "tapi, menurutku saat ini langit sedang menahan tangis."

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Pandangannya teralih dan menatap ke arah Sasori dengan wajah dinginnya ia menggeleng pelan, "_wakaranai_. Hanya pikiranku saja," ucapnya seraya melepaskan topi yang bertengger di kepalanya, dan meletakannya dalam pangkuannya.

Perjalanan menuju Okinawamasih sangatlah lama, butuh waktu sekitar empat jam jika melalui jalur darat, dan 1 jam jika melalui jalur udara. Namun jalur udara hanya milik pemerintah, artinya hanya para pemerintah yang boleh menggunakan jalur udara. Sedangkan rakyat hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan jalur darat dan laut.

Sasori merasakan kegugupannya lagi, terdapat guratan rona tipis di kedua belah pipinya, ia tampak seperti seorang wanita yang hendak menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang pria yang ia sukai. Bingung harus berucap apa, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memuji penampilan Sakura. "Sa-Sakura."

"_Nani?_"

**GLEK**

"_Etto_…kau sa-sangat can-tik dengan penampilanmu—ma-maksudku pakaian itu." Sasori menyumpah serapahi ucapannya yang sangat tidak _elite_, bahkan ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana keadaan wajahnya saat ini.

Merah total

Sasori memandang Sakura yang tampak tak merespon ucapannya, gadis itu sibuk memandangi deretan bangunan tinggi yang sudah rusak dan ditumbuhi dengan tanaman liar. Untuk pergi menuju Okinawa melewati Oto yang masih belum berhasil direbut dari tangan para mafia. Mereka tak perlu khawatir dengan keselamatan mereka yang menumpangi kereta, mafia-mafia itu tidak akan beraksi pada siang hari—mereka hanya akan menyerang pada malam hari. Jika mereka menyerang pada saat matahari masih berkuasa, sama dengan mereka menyerahkan identitas mereka secara _cuma-cuma._

Pikirannya mulai kalut tentang mengapa Sakura tidak menjawab pujiannya, setidaknya hanya dengan gumaman—apa wanita itu tidak menyukai pujian? Namun detik berikutnya terjawab sudah, Sakura menanggapi ucapannya tanpa ia sangka-sangka ucapannya.

"_Arigatou_."

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, memegangi dada kirinya tempat jantungnya berada—degupan gila itu begitu nyaman ia rasakan setiap detiknya, hingga memberikan efek lebih dalam pada perubahan warna kulit wajahnya. Panas, wajahnya terasa panas sekarang. Dan bertambah panas ketika Sakura menatap ke arahnya dan berucap,

"kau baik-baik saja, Akasuna-_kun_? Wajahmu memerah," ucap Sakura seraya menempelkan sebelah tangannya pada dahi Sasori dan ini membuat Sasori semakin panas. "—tapi kau tidak panas." Sakura tampak berpikir tentang sebab wajah Sasori yang memerah.

Sasori berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang kian menggila, memulainya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya—melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga degup jantungnya tak lagi menggila. "_Daijobu_—a-aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya merasa terlalu banyak mendapat sinar matahari sepertinya—"

**SREK**

**BRUK**

Mendengar ucapan Sasori, gadis berambut layaknya permen kapas itupun segera mengambil alih tempat duduk Sasori yang berada di samping jendela, lalu menarik tirainya. Detik berikutnya Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Sasori seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Sasori tak bisa berucap sepatah katapun, ia cukup terkejut akan tindakan Sakura yang sangat jarang gadis itu berucap. Ia hendak bertanya, namun Sakura lebih dulu menyelanya, "boleh kupinjam pundakmu selama perjalanan, Akasuna-_kun_?" tanyanya dengan mata terpejam.

"A-a—ti-tidak masalah." Sasori kembali merasakan degup jantungnya yang sempat mereda kembali menggila.

Tapi rasa gugup itu lenyap seketika, ia melihat wajah damai Sakura yang tengah tertidur dengan kepala yang bersandar di pundaknya. Melihat dari raut wajahnya saja sudah sangat ketara jika gadis itu kelelahan. Mungkin keputusan Tsunade untuk mengirim Sakura pergi berlibur adalah keputusan yang terbaik. Lagipula Sakura tidak menolak bukan?

Perlahan Sasori mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menggerakkannya dalam gerakan lembut, demi membelai setiap helai merah muda milik Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis, ketika melihat Sakura semakin terlelap dalam tidurnya. Entah kenapa ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana lelahnya menjadi seorang Haruno Sakura yang menjalankan ratusan misi berbahaya, tanpa adanya keluhan lelah sekalipun. Jujur, ia tak mampu jika harus menjalani kehidupan seperti Sakura.

Dari arah samping mereka tampak sosok berjubah hitam yang menatap keduanya dengan sebuah layar _digital_ yang mengarah pada mereka. _Well_, sekali-kali mengerjai pimpinan ia rasa tak masalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah ruangan dengan nuansa kumuh, tampak sosok pria berambut _raven_ tengah melayangkan pukulannya terhadap dinding beton di depannya, hingga menciptakan retakan pada dinding itu. Tak sekalipun ia menghiraukan darah yang mengucur dari tangannya.

'_Cih, kuso…! Aku benar-benar akan membunuh rambut merah itu jika ia sampai mengambil kesucian calon istriku.'_ batinnya geram ketika mendapatkan kiriman foto dari bawahannya bernama Zetsu yang akrab disapa _Joker_. Dalam hati ia bersumpah akan membunuh bawahannya itu jika terjadi sesuatu yang 'buruk' terhadap _Queen_nya.

"Kendalikan emosimu, Sasuke," ucap seorang pria berambut perak yang menghempaskan dirinya—duduk di atas sofa merah yang berada di ruangan tersebut. "Dia hanya seorang gadis dan yang terpenting dia adalah kartu AS milik pemerintah," lanjutnya seraya meletakkan sepasang pedang dengan panjang yang hanya mencapai 40 sentimeter.

"Ck, _urusai_."

"Kau ternyata bisa jatuh cinta juga, Sasuke?" ucapnya seraya terkekeh pelan, tapi segera terhenti begitu pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sasuke itu memperlihatkan sepasang mata merahnya.

"Baiklah baiklah, sepertinya dia sangat penting bagimu." Jika sudah begini ia tak mau ambil resiko untuk terus menggoda pimpinannya itu. Hanya dengan memperlihatkan sepasang mata semerah darah miliknya, berarti pimpinannya itu sudah benar-benar marah.

"Hn."

Pria bernama Sasuke itu hanya bergumam pelan, ia tidak berminat menjawab pertanyaan salah satu bawahannya itu. Ini ada _privasi_nya dan ia tidak mengizinkan jika ada satupun orang yang mencampuri _privasinya. _

Ia mencintai gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang sering disebut _Queen_ itu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mungkin gadis itu tak mengingatnya, namun ia mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kejadiannya 3 tahun lalu, saat usianya masih berumur 17 tahun.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Malam itu dengan bulan yang bercahaya kemerahan, Uchiha Sasuke terduduk di bawah Pohon Sakura yang telah mati, dengan seekor kucing hitam di sampingnya. Ia memang tidak menyukai binatang, tapi entah kenapa kucing ini tidak mau lepas darinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memeliharanya.

Saat itu ia masih menjadi _mafia_ kelas rendah di sana, dan tentu tak ada tempat baginya yang bisa ia sebut sebagai tempat peristirahatan. Ia seperti gelandangan di _Kyoto_ saat itu, tanpa tempat tinggal dan tanpa tujuan. Bahkan genap terhitung 3 hari perutnya tidak terisi makanan karena ia tidak memiliki uang untuk membeli makanan.

_KRUYUUKK~_

'_Cih, perut menyebalkan,'_ batinnya seraya megangi perutnya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan bunyi memalukan seraya merintih lemah akibat rasa lapar yang dideritanya.

**PUK**

Ia merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya, ia pun menoleh mencari keberadaan seseorang yang melempar benda ke arahnya. Dan ia menemukannya, tepat di sampingnya sosok gadis berambut merah muda terduduk dengan roti melon di tangannya. Gadis itu dengan lahap memakan makanannya.

"Kau lapar kan?"

"…"

"Makanlah, kau membutuhkannya," ucapnya seraya melahap kembali roti melon yang berada di tangannya. "Tenang saja tidak ada racun di roti itu."

Tuntutan dari perutnya membuat Sasuke tanpa berpikir lebih panjang lagi, langsung saja melahap roti melon yang diberikan gadis itu, toh juga roti itu beracun justru ia akan sangat bersyukur, karena ia bisa menyusul keluarganya dengan cepat. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menghabiskan roti melon itu, akibat rasa lapar yang mendera perutnya.

Gadis itu lalu menyodorkan botol yang masih menyisakan setengah air dalam botol tersebut, dan diterimanya. Tanpa ragu ia juga meminum air dalam botol tersebut.

"_Naze_…?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau menolongku—padahal aku yakin kau tau jika aku seorang _mafia_."

"…"

"Seharusnya kau membunuhku dan membiarkan mayatku tergeletak begitu saja," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap dingin ke arah gadis di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu hanya diam, raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia tak nyaman atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya. "Kau bukan targetku—aku hanya diperintahkan untuk membasmi _mafia_ _Kirin_, dan kau bukan bagian dari _Kirin._" ucap gadis itu seraya menatap datar ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis seraya memandang ke arah gadis berambut merah muda itu, ia lalu berucap dengan nada yang terkesan sinis, "aku tau jika aku lemah dan sangat mudah bagimu membunuhku—jadi kau memilih untuk mengahadapi yang se-_level_ denganmu."

Gadis itu berdiri, dengan ekor matanya ia memandang Sasuke seraya berucap, "maka dari itu jadilah kuat dan aku akan berhadapan denganmu suatu hari nanti."

"…"

"Jika kau mampu mengalahkanku, akan kuturuti apapun yang kau inginkan dariku—apapun termasuk nyawaku. Aku tidak mengharap imbalan apapun jika aku menang—tapi aku tidak menjamin, nyawamu masih berada dalam ragamu."

"…"

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

**SET**

"Tung—"

Sasuke hanya mampu memandang kosong ke arah rembulan merah yang seperti mengejeknya, ia hendak menghentikan gadis itu untuk pergi hanya untuk sekedar bertanya siapa namanya. Namun gerakan gadis itu sangatlah gesit, dan ia belum bisa mengimbanginya.

Ia tersenyum tipis, mengingat perkataan gadis itu membuatnya membayangkan apa yang akan ia minta suatu hari nanti padanya. Ia berjanji akan selalu mengingat janji gadis itu karena pasti—pasti suatu hari nanti ia akan mengalahkan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"Oi Sa-su-ke!"

"Hn."

Lelaki berambut perak itu hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat kebiasaan pimpinannya yang sangat hobi melamun. Sebenarnya apa yang selalu dipikirkan Sasuke? Dan mungkinkah ada hubungan dengan _Queen_?

Sekali lagi ia hanya mampu menghela nafas pelan, ia masih ingin hidup untuk tujuannya dan ia juga tidak mau mati dengan status lajang. Satu tahun bersama pimpinannya itu ia jadi sangat mengenal tabiat yang dimiliki pemuda itu. Pimpinannya itu sangat tidak menyukai jika ada orang lain yang mengusik privasinya.

"Baiklah terserah padamu. Tapi aku hanya ingin menawarkan—apa kau ingin pesan sesuatu? Aku akan ke Tokyo hari ini, untuk membeli persediaan makanan," ucapnya seraya membereskan peralatan serta atributnya.

"Hn, melon."

"Hah?"

"Roti melon, belikan aku roti melon dan sekaleng kopi."

Pemuda itu sedikit heran dengan ucapan pimpinannya yang terdengar aneh. Apa dia sedang mabuk atau apa? Baru kali ini ia mengetahui jika Sasuke juga menyukai makanan manis, karena selama ini yang ia tahu—pemuda itu sangat benci dengan benda bernama gula. "Kau tidak sedang sakit kan?"

"Hn."

"Terserahlah."

Menyerah dengan sikap pimpinannya, ia pun memutuskan untuk segera melakukan perjalanannya sebelum hari semakin panas dan membuatnya malas untuk berjalan di bawah terik matahari. "Aku pergi."

"Hn."

**SET**

Kini tersisa Sasuke seorang diri, sekali lagi ia memandang foto gadisnya yang terpampang pada layar _digital_ di depannya. Tidak lagi dengan tatapan penuh emosi, namun dengan tatapan atas dasar kerinduan. Ia ingin gadis itu menjadi miliknya, hanya dia dan tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh menyentuhnya. Dan hal itu memerlukan kesabaran yang sangat tinggi, ia harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk memperlihatkan lagi sosoknya jika Zetsu gagal dalam misi ini.

'_Tunggulah, Queen—kupastikan sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku.'_

**.**

_._

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Hatsune Miku feat Luka Megurine – World's End Dancehall_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

**Ceritanya keren** (Makasih atas pujiannya)

**Lanjut…**(Pastinya ^^)

**Update Kilat **(Saya tidak janji jika saya banyak tugas ^^)

**Kapan Sasukenya muncul?** (Umm, saya tidak bisa memastikan tapi mungkin 3 sampai 4 chapter lagi XD )

**Aku merinding bacanya **(Ini sama sekali gak detail pembunuhannya, expilist tidak diizinkan)

**Kenapa gak ada lemon? **(Karena lemon tidak diijinkan dalam peraturan yang tertera, jika Lemon yang impilist atau Lime masih diperbolehkan. Unsur Lemon kan sama dengan rating MA dan rating itu tidak diperbolehkan dipergunakan)

**Yang leader-sama itu Sasuke? **(Udah terjawab ^^)

**Warningnya 'Scene' bukan 'Scane', dan yang benar itu 'bra' bukan 'brah' **(Sudah saya benarkan, terima kasih atas sarannya ^^)

.

.

.

Chapter ini apa ada yang perlu ditanyakan? Maaf jika typos bertebaran dan bahasa (diksi) ancur-ancuran. Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya untuk menyampaikan uneg-unegnya. ^^

_Arigatou_

_**Lady**_


	5. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBUTSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Romance, Mistery, Crime.**

**Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia menolak untuk menjadi menjadi kekasihnya, namun pemuda itu bersikeras memaksanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyetujui karena juga ia merasa pening jika harus meributkan hal itu setiap hari, bahkan setiap waktunya. Namun pada akhirnya, cinta itu perlahan tumbuh seiring dengan kenangan yang dipupuk dalam ingatannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos, OOC, Blood Impilist, Kissing Scene, Bad Ending, AU type, Action Story, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_EGOIST – Namae no Nai Kaibutsu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dibalik jeruji hitam_

_Aku dilahirkan_

.

.

_In ga no daishou harai_

_Tomo ni yokou_

_Namae no nai—Kaibutsu_

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**SAKURA PO'V**

Aku memandang ke sekelilingku dengan pandangan datar, dapat kulihat indahnya kota Okinawa setelah mengalami pembangunan ulang, meski tak seramai Tokyo tempatku tinggal tapi kota ini terlihat lebih indah dibanding Tokyo. Gedung-gedung yang masih jarang mempermudah para perancang kota untuk melakukan tugas mereka.

Dari stasiun kami berdua memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju _apartement_ milikku yang aku dapat dari keberhasilan misi dalam perebutan wilayah Okinawa dan Kyoto—anggaplah itu upah yang kudapat atas hasil kerjaku, dan kurasa _apartement _mewah bukanlah hal buruk untuk disebut upah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, aku merasakan semua pandangan mata tertuju ke arahku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka cari dengan menatapku dengan begitu lama, lalu bersorak-sorak seolah-olah aku adalah seseorang yang terkenal layaknya seorang model atau penyanyi. Namun aku tidak seberapa memperdulikannya, lagipula aku tidak seberapa menganggap hal itu penting bagiku.

Hingga sampai saat kami tiba di dalamgedung _apartement_, masih banyak orang yang memperhatikanku, sungguh aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa _media _ begitu cepat mengungkap tentang _Queen_. Kau tau? Berita tentangmu sebagai _Queen _menyebar begitu cepat," ucap pemuda di sampingku ini.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa orang-orang sebegitu _detail_ menatapku, hingga membuatku berpikir jika aku melakukan kesalahan yang membuat mereka menahan tawa. Tapi ternyata hanya itu yang mereka permasalahkan. Inilah mengapa aku benci jika harus membongkar tentangku kepada orang lain, baik sengaja maupun tidak. Selain mempersulitku dalam menjalankan misi, cepat lambat hal ini pasti akan sampai di telinga musuh.

Aku menempelkan telapak tangan kananku di atas alat sebuah alat sensor yang menempel pada pintu. Sesaat setelah terdengar suara '_welcome_', pintu besi itu terbuka dan menampakkan isi di dalam _apartement_ milikku yang sangat sederhana. Jujur saja, ini adalah awal pertama kali aku memasuki _apartement _ini. Tapi barang-barang di dalamnya sudah dari awal ada dan tentu saja tidak pernah sedikitpun diubah.

**NORMAL PO'V**

"Akasuna-_kun_, setelah ini aku ingin berjalan menyusuri pantai—kau ingin ikut atau tetap berada di sini?" ucap Sakura seraya membuka salah satu kopernya, mengeluarkan sepasang pedang miliknya dan beberapa buah pisau lempar.

Sasori terdiam sejenak sebelum ia berucap, "mungkin aku akan menemanimu berjalan-jalan, aku sedikit kasihan padamu yang tidak pernah merasakan liburan." ucapnya disertai dengan suara tawa di akhir kalimatnya, Sasori ingin sesekali memberi candaan ringan pada Sakura, setidaknya gadis itu menampilkan raut senangnya. Namun yang ia harapkan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan, gadis itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Err…Sakura-_chan_, kurasa lebih baik kau tinggalkan senjatamu di sini, apa kau tidak merasa aneh jika membawa benda yang tak sepantasnya dibawa di pantai?"

**TAK**

Sakura meletakkan sepasang pedangnya dan kini pandangannya terfokus pada Sasori yang duduk di sofa yang berada di belakangnya. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa hal ini aneh?" ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

"Bu-bukan begitu, kau tau? Tempat ini sudah aman dari bahaya, dan tidak akan terjadi apapun," ucap Sasori dengan nada yang begitu meyakinkan. Ketika Sakura hendak membalas ucapannya, ia segera menyelanya. "Percayalah."

Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, ia lalu menutup kembali kopernya dan beranjak dari posisinya. Ia lalu membawa kedua kopernya bersama dengan dirinya yang masuk ke dalam salah satu ruangan di sana, dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Sasori menatap ke arah pintu ruangan tempat Sakura menghilang di baliknya. Kemudian ia mulai berpikir, mungkinkah gadis itu tersinggung karena ucapannya? Sungguh bukan maksud dirinya berucap demikian, ia hanya berusaha membuat Sakura rileks tanpa memikirkan apapun yang berbahaya, walaupun hanya 3 hari saja. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak bisa menurunkan kewaspadaannya itu.

'_Apa aku menyinggung perasaannya? Yare yare.'_

Baru saja ia berniat meminta maaf pada Sakura atas ucapannya yang mungkin melukai gadis itu. Namun, hal itu musnah ketika melihat gadis itu berdiri di hadapannya dengan pakaian yang sangat 'waw' di matanya. Tanpa membawa persenjataan apapun. Ia bisa membayangkan seberapa merah wajahnya saat ini.

Bayangkan saja bagaimana seksinya Sakura dengan _bikini_ berwarna hitam. Bagian atasnya hanya tertutup kain dengan sepasang tali yang menggantung di lehernya, kain itu diberi lapisan kain _transparan_ merah sepanjang enam senti di bawah dadanya—sekitar seperempat perutnya. Sedangkan bagian bawahnya bertipe celana-rok, tapi meski begitu roknya berbahan dasar kain transparan berwarna merah, sedangkan celananya berwarna hitam—dan roknya hanya menutupi seperempat pahanya.

_Well_, melihat penampilan Sakura yang cukup 'waw' cukup membuat wajah Sasori memerah total. Bagaimanapun dia seorang laki-laki normal yang tertarik dengan tubuh wanita. Apalagi jika wanita itu adalah wanita yang ia cintai sejak lama.

"_Ara_, kau tidak mengganti pakaianmu Akasuna-_kun_?" ucap Sakura seraya menempatkan tubuhnya pada bingkai jendela hendak melompat turun dari lantai enam—meski mereka berada di tingkat enam, tapi jangan berpikir jika ketinggiannya seperti apartemen lantai enam pada umumnya, karena lantai enam gedung ini berarti dua kali lipatnya.

Tepat! Tingkat 12!

Sasori tak mampu memandang ke arah Sakura, sambil memandang ke arah lain ia berucap, "A-aku akan menyusul nanti—pe-pergilah dulu." Sasori mengumpat dalam batinnya atas kegugupannya. Ia terlihat seperti pria mesum sekarang.

Sakura mengangguk paham lalu berucap, "Kalau begitu—_jaa_." Dan detik berikutnya sosoknya menghilang begitu saja.

Semenjak kepergian Sakura beberapa detik lalu, pemuda itu masih tetap berada di tempatnya tanpa berniat beranjak sejengkal kukupun. Sasori berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdebar-debar karena penampilan Sakura seraya berpikir _timing_ yang pas untuk mengungkapkan semuanya pada Sakura. Ia tidak mungkin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan Tsunade padanya yang berkedok liburan ini.

'_Yang terpenting saat ini adalah bagaimana aku membuat Sakura merasa nyaman.'_ pikirnya. Untuk saat ini biarlah ia membuat Sakura merasakan sedikit kenangan indah walau hanya tiga hari saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang kaki telanjangnya melangkah menyusuri sepanjang garis pantai, sesekali merasakan deburan ombak yang menyentuh kakinya. Ia sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah benda berwarna merah muda di atas kakinya. Ia mengambilnya, dengan wajah polos ia memencetnya beberapa kali. Sampai sebuah suara menanggapi kegiatannya.

"Anda bisa membunuhnya, jika anda lakukan itu lebih lama."

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat dan mendapati sosok pria dengan wajah dua warna—setengah wajahnya hitam dan setengahnya lagi putih. Pakaian pria itu menunjukkan jika ia bukanlah pengunjung. Sepertinya murid _AAO_—_Academy Anbu Okinawa—_pikir Sakura.

"Anda mungkin tidak mengenal saya, tapi saya mengenal anda—tentunya dari berita yang beredar," ucapnya dengan sopan membuat Sakura semakin yakin jika pria ini memang salah satu murid _AAO_.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Sakura hendak melangkah pergi, namun pria itu mencegahnya. Pria itu lalu berucap, "nona—apa anda tidak tertarik dengan permainan kartu _tarot_?" ucapnya seraya memainkan 78 buah kartu tarot miliknya yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam genggamannya.

Langkahnya terhenti, ia memandang pria itu melalui ekor matanya. Memberikan penilaian tentang kemampuan pria itu—terlihat dari penampilannya, dia adalah pengguna _tipe_ sihir dan semakin meyakinkan dengan 78 buah kartu _tarot_ dalam genggaman pria itu. Sakura merasa tertarik untuk mencoba, dan pada akhirnya ia memberikan sebuah anggukan, tanda bahwa ia menyetujui tawaran pria itu.

"_Sa—_bagaimana jika kita mulai dengan mencari tempat yang tepat."

Sakura mengangguk, ia kemudian melangkah menyusuri sepanjang garis pantai, seingatnya ada sebuah gua yang berada di ujung sana, tempat dirinya bersama timnya bersembunyi saat melakukan misi dulu.

Tanpa Sakura sadari sebuah seringai tampak jelas menghiasi wajah pria di belakangnya. Dalam hati pria itu berkata, _'Haruno Sakura—skakmat.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru pantai, wajahnya menampakkan raut resah ketika tak mendapati sosok kepala merah muda dimanapun. Dan yang membuatnya semakin khawatir adalah ketika ia menanyai beberapa orang, mereka menjawab jika gadis itu pergi bersama seorang pria berpakaian aneh. Namun ketika ia bertanya kembali tentang arah perginya, mereka menjawab jika mereka tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Bukankah hal aneh jika seseorang yang baru saja dilihat beberapa menit saja langsung melupakan kemana orang itu pergi? Terlebih Sakura dikenal banyak orang di sini, sangat tidak mungkin jika mereka tidak melihatnya. Genap 8 orang yang ia tanyai, tapi mereka menjawab hal yang sama.

'_Sakura kau dimana?!'_ batinnya berteriak frustasi. Rasa khawatir dan takut bercampur menjadi satu, pasalnya gadis itu tidak membawa satupun senjata—tentunya saat ini Sakura hanya bisa menggunakan kemampuan dasarnya saja.

Sial, ini semua salahnya! Jika saja ia membiarkan gadis itu membawa perlengkapannya, mungkin ia tidak terlalu khawatir seperti sekarang dan bodohnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak memberi sanggahan lebih atas perintahnya. Tidak, bukan Sakura yang bodoh—tapi di sini dirinyalah yang bodoh.

**BLAR**

Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya 180 derajat, ketika ia mendengar suara ledakan dari arah belakangnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok gadis yang ia cari berada di udara dengan sepasang sayap elang berwarna putih di punggungnya.

Sejak kapan?

Ia hanya bisa memandang takjub sekaligus kaget ketika menyadari jika Sakura memiliki sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Dan yang membuat Sasori tak habis pikir adalah kenapa gadis itu tidak pernah menceritakan apapun tentang kekuatannya? Sebenarnya gadis itu menganggap dirinya apa? Seorang teman atau orang asing?

Para pengunjung tampak berlari ketakutan, menjauh dari kawasan pantai. _'Sepertinya tidak ada murid AAO di sini_.' Sasori berucap dalam hati. Tanpa menunda lebih lama, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju gua yang berada di ujung. Ia bergerak secepat yang ia bisa untuk sampai ke gua itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berkali-kali mendecih pelan ketika menyadari jika serangannya sama sekali tidak berguna. Padahal ia sudah memperlihatkan wujud aslinya sebagai seorang _kaibutsu_. Sebuah tato berbentuk akar putih tampak mengeluarkan cahaya ketika ia melayangkan ribuan jarum beracun ke arah musuhnya yang semakin banyak karena membelah diri setiap kali ia serang.

'_Kuso.'_

Sakura meruntuk dalam hati ketika sadar akan kebodohannya yang mempercayai orang asing. Berpikir tidak ada cara lain, ia memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya dalam _grade _tingkat II, yaitu api biru.

Sepasang matanya terpejam sejenak, kemudian terbuka seraya menggerakkan tangannya dalam gerakan mengibas. Seketika itu pula makhluk-makhluk aneh itu habis tak bersisa, terbakar dengan api biru yang tampak semakin mengecil seiring dengan habisnya para lawannya.

Nafasnya tak beraturan tanda bahwa Sakura kelelahan. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai mendekat pada permukaan bumi, sepasang sayap putih miliknya perlahan menghilang seiring dengan pakaiannya yang juga berubah ke bentuk awalnya.

"Ukh!" Sakura memegangi lengannya yang terasa sakit, serasa seperti dikuliti perlahan. Terdapat tanda kutukan di lengannya—ia tau pemilik kutukan di lengannya. Dia adalah _Joker_, salah satu anggota _mafia _Akatsuki yang tidak diketahui rupanya—hanya _type_ sihirnya saja serta _tag name_nya saja.

"Sakura! _Daijobu?"_

Ketika Sasori menghampirinya, ia merasa jika perlahan pandangannya mulai mengabur dan suara menjadi terdengar aneh di telinganya. Sakit mulai mendera kepalanya dan kedua kakinya seakan tak sanggup menompang berat tubuhnya lagi.

"SAKURA!"

Sasori dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Sakura yang terjatuh begitu saja. Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh Sakura dalam gendongannya, dan mulai melangkah menuju apartemen mereka. Saat ini tak ada hal lain yang ia pikirkan selain gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya ini. Sungguh ia sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Sakura saat ini. Belum pernah sekalipun ia mendapati Sakura sampai tak sadarkan diri karena sebuah pertarungan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAK**

Dengan kekuatan penuh Sasuke memukul meja di depannya hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Sepasang mata merahnya memandang sosok pria berwajah hitam putih di depannya dengan pandangan penuh emosi—antara marah, kecewa dan cemburu bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Te-tenanglah _leader-sama_, be-beri saya kesempatan sehari lagi untuk membawa _Queen_ ke hadapan anda hidup-hidup," ucapnya ketakutan seraya berusaha menenangkan emosi sang pimpinan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang—kau! Aku hanya menyuruhmu menjaganya dan membawanya kemari. BUKAN BERTARUNG DENGANNYA DAN MEMBERIKAN KUTUKANMU ITU PADA CALON ISTRIKU, SIALAN!"

Pemuda itu semakin takut ketika pimpinannya berucap demikian. Baru kali ini sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin dan beraut tanpa ekspresi itu marah sampai seperti ini. Ia jadi berpikir, apa istimewanya gadis berambut merah muda itu sehingga pimpinannya ini melakukan segala cara hanya demi bertemu gadis itu.

Menghela nafas pelan demi menstabilkan emosinya, Sasuke kemudian berucap, "Hhh—baiklah aku memberimu waktu hingga besok untuk membawa _Queen _kemari."

"Baik _leader-sama_. Saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda lagi. Sesuai perintah anda, saya akan membawa dia kemari hidup-hidup," ucap pria itu dengan penuh keyakinan seraya membungkuk hormat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Ka-kalau begitu, saya mohon undur diri." Sedetik setelah mengucapkan hal itu, pria yang dikenal sebagai _Joker_ itu menghilang seakan diserap tanah.

Batinnya kalut, Sasuke mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis itu saat ini. Ia cukup tau tentang kutukan _Zetsu_ yang berlambang topi joker berwarna hitam. Kutukan itu akan semakin mengeluarkan efek seiring dengan bertambah besarnya gambar yang tercantum di kulit korban.

Dan mungkin saat ini gadisnya tengah menahan sakit akibat efek dari kutukan itu sendiri.

Dalam dirinya Sasuke berjanji akan membunuh bawahannya itu jika sampai esok tak ada perubahan apapun. Dan ia yang akan mengambil alih semuanya, membawa gadisnya walau dengan cara kasar sekalipun—

—sebelum semuanya terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Hatsune Miku feat Luka Megurine – World's End Dancehall_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**Yang rambutnya perak itu siapa? Suigetsu? **(Bukan kok) **Update kilat **(semoga saya bisa seterusnya _update _kilat) **Kok Sasori jadi kayak orang gagu yah? **(Sebenarnya nggak, karena _timing_nya yang seperti itu membuatnya gugup sendiri. Dia laki-laki lho) **Emang karakter Sakura dibuat coolest gitu?** (Iya, untuk saat ini) **Dari caramu membalas review terlihat aura dinginmu dan… **(Terima kasih atas pendapat anda tentang saya) **Wah kemunculan tokoh Sasu baru dimulai nih** (Iya, tapi belum sampai Zetsunya mati dulu ) **Bacanya bikin doki doki** (Eng? Saya tidak tau harus membalas apa untuk kata-kata ini)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N **

Saya tidak berjanji dengan ending yang happy dan endingnya akan saya buat menggantung. Sehingga mungkin akan saya berikan _sequel_ setelah fic ini tamat, yang mungkin di chapter 15 sampai 20. Dan jika ada yang belum saya balas pertanyaan atau pendapatnya saya mohon maaf karena saya diburu waktu untuk tugas RL yang menanti saya.

Jika berkenan silahkan tuangkan uneg-uneg anda di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya jika ada yang perlu ditanyakan dalam tingkatan privasi.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	6. Chapter 5

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBUTSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Romance, Mistery, Crime.**

**Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia menolak untuk menjadi menjadi kekasihnya, namun pemuda itu bersikeras memaksanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyetujui karena juga ia merasa pening jika harus meributkan hal itu setiap hari, bahkan setiap waktunya. Namun pada akhirnya, cinta itu perlahan tumbuh seiring dengan kenangan yang dipupuk dalam ingatannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos, OOC, Blood Impilisit, Kissing Scene, Bad Ending, AU type, Action Story, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_EGOIST – Namae no Nai Kaibutsu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dibalik jeruji hitam_

_Aku dilahirkan_

.

.

_In ga no daishou harai_

_Tomo ni yokou_

_Namae no nai—Kaibutsu_

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**SAKURA PO'V**

"Sakura jangan bergerak dulu, kondisimu masih lemah." ucap sosok pria berambut sewarna darah di depanku, seraya memaksa tubuhku untuk tetap berada dalam posisi berbaring di atas ranjang.

Aku menolak, kembali kutegakkan tubuhku dalam posisi duduk, dan aku bisa melihat tatapan tak suka yang ia layangkan—namun aku tetap pada posisi dudukku dan mengabaikan tatapannya. Aku hanya kelelahan tadi karena terlalu banyak kehilangan energi, terlebih aku terkena kutukan yang menahan energiku untuk keluar dan menghisapnya. Cih, ia cukup hebat untuk menipuku—dan bodohnya aku tertipu dengannya.

Pemuda di hadapanku ini memaksaku untuk kembali pada posisi berbaring. Namun aku bersikeras untuk memaksa dalam posisiku. Sungguh, aku baik-baik saja—hanya saja aku merasa lemas karena energiku juga terhisap oleh kutukan ini. Aku benci jika harus diperlakukan seperti orang lemah, aku tidak sakit dan aku bisa melakukan semuanya—sendirian, aku tekankan itu.

Sekilas aku mendengar suara geraman dari arah pemuda Akasuna itu, dan selanjutnya dengan jelas aku bisa mendengar nada suaranya yang mengalun penuh emosi. "Haruno Sakura, bisakah kau menurunkan egomu untuk kali ini saja. Kau sedang sakit dan—"

"Aku tidak sakit Akasuna-_kun_, aku baik-baik saja—hanya saja_…_akh!"

Rasa sakit seperti dikuliti perlahan tiba-tiba saja kembali terasa pada lengan kananku yang terkena kutukan. Kupikir kutukan ini hanya berdampak pada hilangnya energi dan kelelahan, tapi sepertinya perkiraanku salah total. Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku mendapatkan kutukan jenis ini. Jika tidak salah, pernah kubaca di salah media yang menjabarkan macam-macam kutukan—dan menurut ingatanku, kutukan ini bernama—_Tarot?_

"Sa-Sakura—lebih baik kau berbaring aku akan—"

**PLAK**

Reflek aku menepis tangannya yang hendak kembali membawaku dalam posisi berbaring. Aku sudah mengatakan jika aku tidak sakit dan ini bisa kuatasi sendiri, aku benci jika diperlakukan seperti seseorang yang lemah. "Jangan sentuh aku."

"Ini hanya kutukan kecil." dustaku, pada kenyataannya kutukan _Tarot_ bukanlah kutukan sembarangan. Dalam waktu tiga hari saja, kutukan ini akan membunuh korbannya.

**BRUK**

Aku menatap tajam ke arahnya, ketika merasakan dia menahan tubuhku agar tetap dalam posisi berbaring. Namun aku tak mau kalah, aku berusaha melawan berat tubuhnya, namun tak menghasilkan apapun—dan malah hanya rasa lelah yang kuhasilkan. "Menyingkirlah dariku Akasuna-_kun_, aku bisa melakukan—"

"JANGAN BERKATA SEOLAH-OLAH KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA, SAKURA!"

Sedikit tersentak kaget ketika ia mengucapkan hal lantang tepat di depan wajahku. Detik selanjutnya bisa kurasakan sebuah dekapan erat, menyelimuti tubuhku dengan kehangatan. Kurasakan pundakku basah ketika pria ini memelukku erat. Aku tak membalas pelukannya dan meletakkan kedua tanganku ke atas punggungnya yang tampak bergetar.

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau baik-baik saja—kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira, Sakura." ucapnya dan semakin lama kurasakan pundak telanjangku semakin basah. Aku hanya terdiam dan membiarkan dia untuk berbicara sesukanya.

Hening sejenak. "Aku tau tentang kutukan itu, jangan katakan apapun lagi untuk mencoba membuat dirimu seakan-akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya lagi seraya memandangku dengan tatapan matanya yang dibanjiri air entah darimana air itu.

"_Tarot_, membunuh korbannya dalam waktu tiga hari."

Aku cukup terkejut ketika mengetahui jika ia tau tentang kutukan ini. Sedikitpun rasa gelisah tak kurasakan sedikitpun walau aku tau hidupku mungkin hanya dalam waktu tiga hari saja. Aku bahkan ingin tau rasa kematian—dan menghilang dari dunia ini.

"Aku tau, dan aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu." ucapku pada akhirnya. Kudapati sepasang mata _hazelnut_ itu memandangku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

Suasana hening seketika sesaat setelah aku berucap hal itu, namun tak lama kemudian pemuda itu tampak tersenyum yang entah kenapa kupikir senyum itu begitu menyesakkan, aku membencinya—senyum itu. "_Souka_—terserah jika itu maumu."

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP **

**BRAK**

Kupandang datar pintu ruang kamarku. Sedikit rasa lega kurasakan ketika ia beranjak dari posisinya yang menindihku. Tapi entah kenapa, ada setitik perasaan tak rela ketika ia keluar dari kamarku. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh mulai mengisi otakku. Mempertanyakan alasan pria itu keluar begitu saja.

'_Kurasa aku harus meminta maaf padanya.'_ batinku. Perlahan aku beranjak dari posisiku dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan, meskipun rasa sakit terus saja mendera lengan kananku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NORMAL PO'V**

Dalam gerakan lemah Sakura menggerakan sebelah tangannya yang mengepal untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori. Sebelah tangannya membawa sepiring masakan hasil karyanya, satu-satunya masakan yang bisa ia buat—nasi _kari_. Ia hendak meminta maaf dengan memberikan nasi _kari_ pada Sasori sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya, mungkin ia telah mengatakan hal yang salah.

"Akasuna-_kun_." ucapnya seraya masih menggerakkan sebelah tangannya, mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori.

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Sakura tidak menyerah, ia masih dalam posisinya walau tubuhnya mulai lemas dan hendak ambruk, namun Sakura bersikeras bertahan pada posisinya. Dia ingin meminta maaf dan itu harus terjadi saat ini juga.

"Akasuna-_kun_, buka pintumu Akasu—"

**KRIET**

"_Nani ga_?" ucap Sasori dengan nada terkesan dingin dan datar. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan sinis, "bukankah kau ingin mati? Untuk apa kau malah menemuiku?" ucapnya lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin memberimu ini." ucap Sakura seraya menyodorkan sepiring nasi _kari_ yang ia bawa, namun Sasori menepisnya begitu saja hingga piring itu terjatuh dan menumpahkan isinya.

Sakura terdiam seraya memandang wajah Sasori dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia mulai berpikir, apa kesalahannya terlalu fatal hingga membuat pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya ini bersikap kasar seperti tadi? Namun Sakura tidak merasa melakukan apapun yang menurutnya salah.

"Kau marah? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, dan membuatkanmu makanan—karena kupikir kau yang merawatku sejak tadi dan belum memakan apapun."

"…"

"Mungkin kau tidak menyukai nasi _kari_, aku akan membuatkanmu _mie ramen instant_ kalau begitu."

Sakura hendak kembali menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Sasori _ramen instant_, ia berpikir mungkin masakannya tidak cocok di lidah pemuda itu. Tapi, gerakannya terhenti ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya hingga tubuhnya berputar 180 derajat. Detik berikutnya, Sakura merasakan benda lembut menempel di atas bibirnya.

Sebuah kecupan singkat Sasori berikan pada Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian Sasori melepaskan bibirnya dari atas bibir Sakura, ia lalu memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan erat. Jujur saja, ia cukup sakit hati ketika Sakura dengan nada dingin berucap jika tak mempermasalahkan jika gadis itu mati. _'Apakah tidak ada sedikitpun aku dalam pikiranmu, Sakura?'_

"_Aishiteru_."

Sasori masih dalam posisi memeluk tubuh Sakura, menunggu respon gadis itu. Namun tak ada sepatah katapun yang diucapkan Sakura. Ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya, dan saat itu ia menyadari jika Sakura dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukannya.

Khawatir, itulah hal pertama yang dirasakan Sasori—pemuda itu tidak lagi memikirkan tentang jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya yang ia yakin, tak sempat didengar oleh gadis itu. Tanpa berucap apapun, Sasori segera mengambil tindakan—mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dalam gendongannya dan membawanya kembali ke ruang kamar miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah tatapan gelisah dilancarkan Tsunade dalam lamunannya. Wanita berambut pirang itu tengah memikirkan perihal rumor yang beredar tentang pemerintah yang akan memusnahkan para _kaibutsu_ tanpa bersisa, dan tentunya termasuk ia dan Sakura juga akan dimusnahkan.

Entah berita itu benar adanya atau salah ia tak tau, toh itu masihlah sebuah rumor yang belum terbukti kebenarannya. Selama berita yang ia dapatkan belum terbukti benar, Tsunade tidak akan memberitahukan apapun pada Sakura, karena ia tidak ingin gadis itu menyelidiki tentang rumor ini. Biarlah ini menjadi urusannya, tanpa perlu mengusik ketenangan gadis kecilnya.

Sekalipun ia bukanlah ibu kandungnya.

Yah, ia tau ia telah membohongi dirinya serta Sakura dengan mengatakan jika Sakura adalah anak kandungnya dan dia adalah ibu daripada Sakura.

Sekitar 16 tahun lalu ia menemukan sosok gadis kecil dalam perjalanan pulangnya, gadis itu tampak tak sadarkan diri di dalam sebuah pohon dengan lubang di batangnya. Saat itu ia baru saja pulang dari misinya, yang diselimuti duka dalam hatinya karena kekasihnya yang meninggal dalam misi penyelamatan yang ia dan kelompoknya lakukan—termasuk kekasihnya.

Ia merasa, ia harus menolong gadis berambut merah muda itu dan menjadikannya sebagai buah hatinya. Ia memutuskan memberikan gadis itu nama _Haru no Sakura_, yang artinya 'musim semi bunga Sakura'

Hari demi hari ia lewati dalam perasaan duka yang memudar perlahan, tergantikan dengan suka cita yang mengembang di batinnya. Kehadiran gadis itu memberikan dampak tersendiri bagi mentalnya yang sempat jatuh. Hari-harinya diisi dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama Sakura.

Ia mulai mengajari Sakura cara kemampuan penyembuhan, dan dengan cepat gadis itu menguasainya. Ia juga mengajarkan Sakura cara bertarung sebagai seorang _kaibutsu_, dan dalam waktu 16 tahun gadis itu berlatih dan terus berlatih. Ilmu yang ia ajarkan terasa dihargai jika berada di tangan Sakura—karena gadis itu begitu mempelajarinya dengan tekun tanpa sedikitpun ada keluh kesah yang meluncur dari bibirnya.

Dan hingga sekarang, saat usia gadis itu menginjak tahun ke 20 Tsunade masih beranggapan jika Haruno Sakura tetaplah Haruno Sakura, gadis kecilnya yang ia temukan 16 tahun lalu. Buah hati yang selalu dalam kebanggaannya, walau ia bukanlah ibu kandung gadis itu. Tapi ia yakin siapapun ibu kandung Sakura, ia pasti adalah wanita yang sangat hebat karena melahirkan seorang anak cantik dan berbakat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam kegelapan malam, sesosok manusia berjubah hitam berjalan dalam kesunyian, melompat dari satu gedung ke gedung lain. Ia berhenti begitu ia melihat sosok gadis yang ia cari dari celah tirai yang tersingkap. Gadis itu tampak begitu pulas tertidur dalam wajah damai, tidak seperti saat ia bertarung dengannya.

Perlahan tubuhnya terhisap ke dalam lantai yang dipijaknya, dan ia muncul kembali di dalam ruangan itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan itu menggendong gadis itu, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan sang _Queen_.

Ia sudah mengira misinya akan berhasil, dan ia akan mendapatkan bayaran yang setimpal atas keberhasilan yang ia capai.

Hanya sebuah perkiraan, satu kesalahan fatal telah ia lakukan. Ia tak menyangka jika di balkon apartemen terpasang perangkap, ratusan benang tak kasat mata melintang ke segala arah. Parahnya benang tersebut adalah alat perantara untuk mengaktifkan puluhan bom yang sudah menyebar.

**BLAR**

**BLAR**

**BLAR**

**BLAR**

Suara ledakan keras berkali-kali terdengar memekakkan telinga dalam kesunyian malam. Beberapa penghuni apartemen terbangun dan ketika mereka melihat apa yang terjadi, segera saja mereka berlari keluar untuk menyelamatkan diri. Sedetik setelahnya _alarm_ peringatan bahaya berbunyi, sistem keamanan gedung lekas mengaktifkan sistem _evakuasi_ demi keselamatan para penghuni gedung.

Zetsu—nama pria itu—tentu saja dengan mudah menghindari ledakan bom yang tak seberapa itu. Ia lalu melirik ke arah gadis yang berada dalam gendongannya, memastikan jika sang _Queen_ baik-baik saja. Ia tidak mau sampai sang pimpinan mengamuk lagi seperti tadi, ketika ia mengatakan jika ia memberi kutukan _Tarot _terhadap Sakura.

**SRITT**

**SRIIT**

Ratusan benang tak kasat mata itu kembali menyerang ke arahnya, kali ini benang-benang itu berhasil mengikatnya dan membuat tubuhnya dikendalikan selayaknya sebuah boneka. Tanpa kehendaknya, ia melepaskan gendongannya terhadap Sakura dan membuat gadis itu terjatuh, namun sebelum sampai menyentuh lantai puluhan benang itu menangkapnya, membawanya pada sosok pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang kini hanya tersisa puing-puing akibat ledakan.

Dengan pandangan mata dingin pemuda berambut merah itu menggerakkan jari-jari tangannya secara perlahan, namun cukup membuat berliter-liter darah mengalir keluar dari tubuh musuhnya—Zetsu. Tanpa setitikpun rasa kasihan ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, seraya menggerakkan jari-jarinya secara perlahan. Ia ingin Zetsu menikmati setiap detik rasa sakit yang ia berikan.

Zetsu mengerang penuh ketika merasakan sayatan demi sayatan timbul di sekujur tubuhnya, ia bahkan bisa merasakan beberapa tulangnya telah bengkok dan urat nadinya yang terpotong. Darah sudah mengalir keluar dari setiap titik tubuhnya yang terkena benang-benang tak terlihat namun tajam itu.

Ia mengenal pemuda yang kini menjadi lawannya itu. Salah satu rekannya pernah menceritakan tentang temannya dulu yang memiliki kekuatan unik, yakni pengendali boneka—dengan _tag name Human Doll_.

**ZRAASSH**

Belum sempat Zetsu berteriak pada detik kematiannya, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu terbelah menjadi dua. Seketika itu pula ruangan tersebut dipenuhi bau anyir sekaligus dengan warna merah yang menghiasi dinding dan lantainya.

Akasuna Sasori memandang datar mayat pria di depannya ini, ia sudah memastikan jika ia telah mematikan selnya sehingga Zetsu benar-benar telah mati. Ia tau jika kehebatan Zetsu adalah membelah diri, jadi ia sengaja memperlama proses kematian pria itu, karena ia harus mematikan inti selnya—jantung—agar pria itu tidak mampu membelah diri lagi.

"Engh."

Suara lenguhan terdengar dari arah Sakura, perlahan sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka—memperlihatkan sepasang manik _emerald_ yang menampakkan cahayanya. Sakura tak lagi merasakan sayatan-sayatan di lengan kanannya—tanda kutukan itupun telah menghilang tanpa menyisakan bekas apapun. Ia lalu beralih memandang sekelilingnya, bingung mengapa apartemennya hancur seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Sakura-_chan_? Err…maaf aku telah menghancurkan apartemenmu." Wajah imutnya sedikit mengernyit, Sasori bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasa _shock_ jika ia menjadi Sakura. Terbangun dan hal pertama yang dilihat adalah keadaan tempat tinggalnya yang kacau bahkan bisa dikategorikan hancur.

Beberapa kali Sakura mengedipkan matanya, berharap jika apa yang ia lihat ini bukanlah kenyataan. Walaupun ia bukan seseorang yang terbilang kekurangan dalam hal uang, tapi _well_ apartemennya ini adalah hadiah dari pemerintah yang diberikan padanya, dan kini telah hancur.

_Shock_? Tentu saja. Sekalipun dirinya berwajah dingin, ia tidak bisa memungkiri hatinya mencelos ketika mendapati apa yang telah ia dapatkan atas perjuangan berbulan-bulan, hancur begitu saja dalam waktu satu malam.

Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, jika sudah begini sekalipun ia memarahi Akasuna Sasori atau menyerang pemuda itu hingga babak belur—hal itu tidak akan bisa mengembalikan apartemennya seperti semula, dan mungkin malah membuat masalah baru.

"Hhh—bukan masalah, aku bisa memperbaikinya." ucapnya seraya memijit kedua sisi kepalanya. "Setidaknya biaya perbaikan tidak akan menghabiskan seperempat dari _digital money_ milikku." ucapnya lagi, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang ingin sekali mengacak-acak tubuh seorang Akasuna Sasori yang telah membuat apartemennya **begitu cantik dan mempesona**.

Bagus, jika perlu hancurkan saja _villa_nya di Kyoto atau akan lebih baik jika rumahnya juga dihancurkan.

'_Aku cukup sabar untuk melihat ini_.' Sakura masih berusaha menenangkan batinnya yang bergejolak.

"A-aku akan menggantinya—pasti, aku menggantinya." Kini rasa bersalah mencubit hati Sasori, dan membuat pemuda itu berinisiatif untuk menanggung biaya perbaikan apartemen Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng seraya beranjak dari posisinya ia lalu menatap ke arah Sasori. "_Iie_, kau tidak perlu mengganti apapun. Setidaknya aku berterima kasih padamu karena telah menyelamatkanku dan membunuh _Joker_." ucapnya seraya ber-_ojigi_ kepada Sasori, sebagai tanda hormat dan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Tidak, tidak—aku akan tetap bertanggung jawab. Kerusakan ini timbul karenaku, jadi biarkan aku yang menanggung semuanya." tolak Sasori seraya memegang kedua pundak Sakura, mengangkat tubuh gadis itu agar tidak membungkuk ke arahnya.

Bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang pria, ia tentu tidak mau dianggap seorang pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Mendiang ayahnya pernah mengajarkan sesuatu padanya, "_—pria sejati adalah seorang pria yang akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah ia lakukan, baik maupun buruk."_

Sakura tampak memasang pose berpikir, sebenarnya tanpa pertanggung jawaban Sasori, ia bisa mengatasi semuanya sendiri. Tapi melihat pemuda itu memaksanya dan ia tidak ingin ketenangannya terusik oleh paksaan Sasori. Akhirnya Sakura membuat sebuah keputusan pasti. Dengan nada dingin seperti biasa ia kemudian mengajukan permintaannya.

"Aku tidak menginginkanmu menanggung biaya atas kerusakan apartemenku, tapi kau bisa menggantinya dengan mencarikanku sesuatu—mungkin akan sedikit susah."

"Apapun itu Sakura." Tanpa pikir panjang Sasori menyetujui permintaan Sakura. Sesulit apapun itu, ia akan berusaha mendapatkan barang yang diinginkan Sakura.

"Aku ingin seekor _kuskus_. Terakhir aku melihatnya hewan itu berada di Osaka, dan mereka sangat sulit untuk—"

"Aku akan mendapatkan hewan itu." Sasori menyela ucapan Sakura sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan penjelasannya. "Kebetulan tiga hari lagi aku akan mendapatkan misi ke Osaka selama sebulan—misi pemusnahan mafia _Azalea."_

Sakura mengangguk tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan ucapan Sasori. Mungkin terdengar aneh jika ia menyebutkan alasan mengapa ia menginginkan hewan itu, selain memiliki bentuk unik dengan wajah imut. Ia hanya ingin memiliki hewan peliharaan yang juga berguna dalam misi.

_Kuskus_ terkenal akan penglihatan malamnya yang hampir menyamai seekor burung hantu atau bahkan sudah menyamai burung hanta. Dan yang istimewa dari _kuskus_ adalah kehebatan hewan itu untuk menyamarkan keberadaan tuannya beserta dirinya dengan suara yang ia keluarkan.

Namun sayang, _kuskus_ sangat sulit didapat saat ini karena kepunahan yang entah apa penyebabnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari penginapan kosong sementara untuk beristirahat malam ini." ucap Sasori seraya menatap ke arah rembulan dengan cahaya kemerahannya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Sakura mengangguk di belakangnya—gadis itu lekas mengambil dua buah kopernya yang beruntung selamat dari ledakan.

Ia lalu berhenti sejenak, tubuhnya menghadap ke arah seonggoh mayat yang terbelah dua. Ia lalu mengaktifkan layar _digital_nya dan menghadapkan ke arah mayat tersebut. Sakura berhasil mengambil data mayat tersebut dan menyimpannya—ia berencana menunjukkannya pada sang ibu, ketika mereka kembali ke Tokyo.

"Sakura, ayo."

Detik berikutnya, Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasori untuk terjun dari lantai 6 gedung apartemen yang ia tempati. Tanpa susah payah ia berhasil turun dengan dua buah koper yang dibawanya. Di bawah sinar kemerahan sang rembulan, Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Sasori tanpa rasa canggung.

Pada dasarnya Sakura tidak memiliki setitik rasa apapun terhadap Sasori, bahkan ciuman yang sempat ia rasakan tadi ia anggap sebagai sekedar menempelkan bibir dengan lawan jenis—bahkan ia tidak tau apa makna sebuah ciuman dalam hidupnya. Berbeda dengan Sasori, pemuda itu sungguh berdebar-debar saat ini karena jarak yang memisahkan antara dirinya dengan Sakura terbilang dekat walaupun tak sedekat saat detik-detik dirinya hendak mencium Sakura tadi.

Tanpa Sasori sadari, sebuah takdir hitam akan memisahkannya dari Sakura. Bahkan mungkin selamanya, ia tidak akan bisa memiliki gadis itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Hatsune Miku feat Luka Megurine – World's End Dancehall_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**Ganbatte author selalu semangat ya! **(Terima kasih atas semangatnya ) **Maaf baru bisa review sekarang **(Bukan permasalahan besar kok ) **Jadi yang rambut silver siapa? **(Kakashi ) **Oh ya ada beberapa typos **(Terima kasih atas koreksinya, saya sudah mengusahakan di chapter ini tidak aka nada typos. ) **Entah kenapa fic ini jadi flat **(Terima kasih atas pendapatnya. Tapi mungkin karena belum dimulai, bahkan mencapai pertengahan belum ) **Sasori malah ngelarang Sakura bawa perlengkapannya -_- **(Karena di pantai ) **Lanjut **(Terima kasih atas dukungannya ) **Akhirnya Sasuke muncul juga **(Belum sepenuhnya tapi di chapter depan mungkin Sasuke sudah muncul, dan selama 3 chapter ke depan adalah persaingan antara Sasori dan Sasuke) **Keren, next **(Terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya )

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Note :**

Sebenarnya empat chapter lagi sudah tidak ada scene SasoSaku lagi, yang artinya di chapter 9 sudah tidak ada SasoSaku, yang ada hanyalah Scene SasuSaku. Sampai di chapter sekian maka saya munculkan scene SasoSaku lagi, hanya satu scene saja demi kelangsungan cerita.

Dan maaf jika mungkin ada yang berpikir fic ini bukan SasuSaku maupun PHP, tenang saja saya pastikan endingnya akan SasuSaku sekalipun _bad ending_ sesuai yang tertera di **warning**. _Bad _ yang saya maksud bukan _sad_ akan tetapi endingnya akan menggantung.

Lalu sebenarnya juga fic ini belum masuk pertengahan, ini masih awal, masih berisi penjelasan-penjelasan yang akan saya bongkar perlahan pada readers, seperti rahasia Tsunade, dan ke rahasia yang lebih besar yang nantinya ada di _Last Chapter_.

Ah ya, dan saya ingin mengadakan voting. Kalian bisa menjawabnya lewat PM atau _review_ terserah kalian. Rencana saya akan mempublish sebuah fic multichap lagi yang bertemakan _real life_ bukan _fantasy_, menurut kalian saya publish setelah fic ini tamat atau saat mengerjakan fic ini? Jujur saya benar-benar bingung, saya membutuhkan saran dari kalian Jika saya publish sekarang, kemungkinan saya tidak bisa update cepat karena harus bergantian update.

Sekian, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	7. Chapter 6

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBUTSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Romance, Mistery, Crime.**

**Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia menolak untuk menjadi menjadi kekasihnya, namun pemuda itu bersikeras memaksanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyetujui karena juga ia merasa pening jika harus meributkan hal itu setiap hari, bahkan setiap waktunya. Namun pada akhirnya, cinta itu perlahan tumbuh seiring dengan kenangan yang dipupuk dalam ingatannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos, OOC, Blood Impilisit, Kissing Scene, Bad Ending, AU type, Action Story, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_EGOIST – Namae no Nai Kaibutsu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dibalik jeruji hitam_

_Aku dilahirkan_

.

.

_In ga no daishou harai_

_Tomo ni yokou_

_Namae no nai—Kaibutsu_

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 6**

Pagi-pagi buta, sebelum fajar menyambut hari, di saat para manusia sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Tampak dua sosok _kaibutsu_, berdiri di depan sebuah pagar sistem keamanan yang dibangun demi melindungi keamanan Kota Okinawa. Sebuah sistem yang akan berbunyi _bak_ _alarm_ jika ada sesuatu—seseorang—yang tidak terdata, berusaha masuk secara paksa.

Dalam kesunyian, salah satu dari keduanya berucap dengan nada lirih. "Sakura, bukankah lebih baik jika kita menunggu esok? Kita bisa mendapatkan kereta besok pagi," ujarnya seraya berusaha mencegah sosok gadis yang sudah mengubah wujudnya menjadi wujud asalnya sebagai _kaibutsu_.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar jika sistem kereta berhasil diambil alih oleh musuh—tidak lama lagi musuh pasti akan berhasil merusak pagar sistem keamanan Okinawa," ucap Sakura seraya memandang ke arah luar pagar pembatas yang menampakkan keadaan suram dengan bangunan yang hanya berupa puing-puing bangunan yang hampir roboh—meski ada beberapa yang masih tetap kokoh berdiri.

Ucapannya tidak sampai di sana, Sakura kembali berucap dengan nada datar nan dingin. "Tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berdiam diri—para _kaibutsu_ kelas _SS_ akan segera tiba untuk melakukan penyelamatan terhadap penduduk lokal."

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pasalnya pernyataan Sakura sedikit tidak masuk akal. Bukankah akan lebih baik jika mereka membantu? Bukan malah kabur seperti sekarang.

"Kita akan membantu di garis depan. Kelompok _mafia_ yang kita hadapi bukan _mafia_ tingkat rendah, mereka adalah—Akatsuki."

**SET**

"Ini tidak akan lama jika kita berhasil membunuh pimpinannya dengan cepat."

Kedua tangannya menggenggam dua bilah pedang hitam miliknya, beberapa detik setelahnya sepasang manik _green emerald_ itu bercahaya tatkala tato berwarna putih kemerah-merahan di wajah sisi kirinya itu muncul. Ia lalu segera melesat terbang rendah, tanpa memperdulikan Sasori yang belum melakukan persiapan apapun.

"Saku—"

Pemuda itu mendecih pelan ketika menyadari betapa cepatnya Sakura melesat terlebih dulu. Ia pun segera melesat ketika sudah mendapatkan wujud murninya yang bertubuh boneka dengan segala persenjataan yang tertata secara otomatis dari dalam tubuhnya. Sasori menggunakan salah satu _patner_nya yang memiliki wujud _scorpion_—bukan seekor namun sebuah boneka besi yang dirancang sebagai alat pembunuh. Boneka itu memiliki kecepatan yang hampir menyamai kecepatan Sakura.

_Yeah_, setidaknya ia bisa menjaga garis belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ZRASHH**

**SET**

**KRAK**

**ZRASS**

Suara pilu kian terdengar di sepanjang garis yang dilalui sosok gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan lawannya untuk melancarkan serangan terbaik mereka, Sakura lebih dulu melenyapkan mereka menggunakan sepasang pedang hitamnya atau ratusan jarum yang ia lesatkan.

Tanpa ia sadari, seseorang tengah membidiknya menggunakan sebuah _sniper _laras panjang dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Dan ketika si pelaku menemukan titik tembak yang tepat, ia segera menarik pelatuknya hingga terdengar suara 'DOR' dengan sangat jelas—melancarkan peluru peraknya dengan kecepatan kilat.

Sakura menyadari akan hal itu, kecepatannya tak mampu menandingi kecepatan peluru perak yang tertuju ke arahnya. Ia pun akhirnya menangkisnya menggunakan sepasang pedang _meteor_ pada masing-masing genggamannya. Ia berusaha bertahan walau peluru itu berhasil menggeser kekuatan bertahannya.

Ia mendecih tatkala merasakan tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang, hingga masuk ke dalam puing-puing gedung dan menabrak salah satu pilar rapuh di dalamnya. Sakura membulatkan sepasang manik _emerald_nya tatkala mendengar sebuah suara yang aneh di tengah-tengah reruntuhan pilar.

'_Sial…! Jebakan…!'_

Dengan secepat kilat Sakura segera keluar dari reruntuhan. Tepat sedetik setelah ia berada di langit—bom itu meledak, menghancurkan puing-puing gedung tersebut hingga menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Batinnya bernafas lega karena berhasil keluar dari jebakan musuh.

Namun…

"_Chidori."_

**SET**

**CTAR**

**CHIIPP **

**CHIIPP**

Sebuah bola listrik menyerang ke arahnya. Sakura yang tidak siap, akhirnya hanya mampu menangkisnya menggunakan sepasang pedang di kedua genggaman tangannya. Hal ini memberikan dampak buruk baginya—ia bisa merasakan kejutan listrik mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya lemah sesaat namun tak berlangsung lama, ia mampu menstabilkan _sirkuit _sihirnya seperti sedia kala.

Sepasang manik _green emerald_nya menangkap sosok _kaibutsu_ _type_ udara sepertinya beberapa meter di depannya. Sosok itu memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat Sakura tak bisa mengenali siapa dia. Namun dari suaranya, Sakura menarik kesimpulan jika sosok di depannya ini memiliki _gender_ pria.

**SET**

**TRANG**

**CHIIPP**

**CHIIPP**

Sekali lagi Sakura merasakan kejutan listrik pada tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika tidak hanya melesatkan bola listrik, namun lawannya ini mampu memberikan aliran listrik pada pedangnya. Sial, dia benar-benar tidak tau apapun informasi tentang lawannya ini.

Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas, terkena kejut listrik dua kali dalam jumlah besar membuat syaraf-syarafnya seakan mati rasa. Namun karena ia memiliki tingkat _regenerasi_ yang cepat, membuatnya mampu menanggulangi rasa lemas sekaligus rasa sakit.

**SET**

Sakura berhasil melepaskan pedangnya sekaligus dirinya dari pemuda itu. Gadis itu sedikit bergerak mundur dan merentangkan kedua tangan serta sayapnya selebar mungkin. Detik berikutnya, ratusan bola api biru melesat ke arah sosok berjubah yang menjadi lawannya itu. Mengejar sosok itu di udara, hingga pada akhirnya bola-bola apinya meledak akibat mengenai bola listrik yang dikeluarkan sosok itu.

Sosok itu lalu menerjang ke arahnya. Sakura berusaha menggerakkan tubuh serta sayapnya, namun syaraf-syarafnya seakan menolak ketika tanpa sengaja sepasang manik _emerald_ miliknya bertatapan dengan sepasang manik merah darah yang seakan menghipnotisnya untuk tetap berada di tempatnya.

'_A-apa-apaan ini?!'_

Detik berikutnya, ia bisa merasakan benda lembut menekan bibirnya, melumatnya secara perlahan seolah menikmati setiap detik rasa yang tercipta di sana. Sakura benar-benar ingin berontak, namun tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan—bukan semacam hal yang dibuat-buat, tapi kenyataannya ia tidak bisa bergerak saat ini.

Sepasang pedangnya terlepas dan jatuh ke permukaan. Syarafnya benar-benar telah mati sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan genggaman lembut pada salah satu tangannya. Tubuhnya dengan pemuda itu semakin rapat dan ciuman mereka—pemuda itu—semakin _intens_. Bahkan saat ini pemuda itu tengah melesakkan benda tak bertulang itu untuk menelusuri setiap jengkal rongga mulutnya, mengabsen satu persatu deretan giginya, serta sesekali memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibirnya.

'_Sial! Aku tidak bisa bergerak…!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tampak dari kejauhan, tepatnya di daratan—Sasori menatap ke arah langit dimana ia melihat Sakura—dalam pandangannya—tengah diserang dan sepertinya lawannya berhasil melukai gadis itu.

Langsung saja sebuah perasaan khawatir menyeruak memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Sakura di langit—sebuah suara yang ia sangat akrab di pendengarannya mengejutkannya.

Ketika ia menolehkan pandang ke samping kanan, ia mendapati sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. Pemuda itu duduk di atas sebuah makhluk aneh berwarna putih yang dikenalinya sebagai sebuah bom tanah liat.

Dengan suara nyaring pemuda itu menyapa ke arahnya, "yo! _Dannah~_! Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu—"

"…"

"—kawan lama."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di tempat lain tampak puluhan _kaibutsu _dari Tokyo berbondong-bondong datang dalam misi penyelamatan menuju Okinawa, sekaligus penghabisan setiap mafia yang mereka temui. Namun mereka menghentikan langkah cepat mereka ketika melihat sosok _kaibutsu_ dalam wujud asli, berjalan gontai dengan keadaan bibir memerah bengkak, pakaiannya yang kusut pada bagian atasnya yang hanya menutupi dada sintalnya.

Detik berikutnya gadis itu ambruk begitu saja. Tiga orang dari mereka mendekati gadis itu, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika menyadari jika sosok _kaibutsu_ itu adalah Haruno Sakura—gadis yang mereka ketahui sebagai _Queen of Nightmare_ yang menjadi topik hangat di media.

Mereka semakin terkejut ketika menemukan sebuah kutukan pada leher Sang _Queen_ yang memiliki gambar garis hitam dengan lingkaran yang memisahkan antar garis.

'_Kutukan pengikat—i-ini mustahil!'_ batin salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan pimpinan dalam misi penyelamatan kali ini.

"Kalian berdua—bawa _Queen_ kembali ke Tokyo…! Pastikan dia selamat dalam perjalanan. Aku akan kembali memimpin misi penyelamatan ini."

"_Hai', _Tobirama-_sama_."

"Laksanakan!"

Setelah berucap demikian, dua sosok _kaibutsu_ itu segera melesat ke arah yang berlawanan dari kawanannya, membawa sosok gadis yang mereka kenal sebagai _Queen_—sosok _kaibutsu_ terkuat yang pernah ada. Yang membuat mereka tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa dia—Haruno Sakura—dalam keadaan berantakan dengan wujud aslinya seperti sekarang.

Apakah musuh sekuat itu hingga berhasil melumpuhkan _Queen_?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Hatsune Miku feat Luka Megurine – World's End Dancehall_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**Mungkin flat karena aku belum terbiasa baca genre seperti punya kamu **(Err…bisa jadi) **Menurutku ff ini bagus banget, aku mohon dengan sangat agar terus update karena pasti banyak yang menunggu **(Terima kasih atas pujiannya serta semangatnya, saya pasti akan mengupdate fic ini) **Update kilat **(Terima kasih atas semangatnya) **Agak flat feelnya kurang dapet, mungkin karena kebanyakan SasoSaku **(Karena memang mungkin ini bukan ff drama :'D tapi terima kasih pendapatnya, saya hanya mengusahakan agar alurnya sebagus mungkin jadi terkesan lambat.) **Tunggu tamat dulu baru publish **(Terima kasih sarannya :D) **Keep Write** (Terima kasih dukungannya :D) **Nggak ada scene GaaSakunya? **(Maaf tapi tidak ada) **Sasuke gak bener-bener prontagonis kan? Gimana kalo happy ending saja?** (Sasuke terkesan agak kasar tapi sebenernya dia itu sayang. Kalo masalah ending maaf saya sudah menetapkan dari awal endingnya akan menggantung dan akan dibuat _sequel_nya) **Udah gak sabar nunggu Sasuke ketemu Sakura, ide ceritanya bagus aku suka, update kilat! **(Iya ini sudah ketemu kok, besok akan dijelaskan kronologinya lebih jelas. Dan terima kasih atas pujian serta dukungannya :D)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Maaf chapter ini sangat pendek demi kelangsungan alurnya, di chapter besok akan dijelaskan kronologi pertarungan yang tadi dengan lebih lengkap dan di _chapter_ besok Sasuke sudah muncul dan akan mulai adegan _tsundere_nya ._. yang sebenernya mau meminta Sakura untuk jadi kekasihnya tapi malah memberikan pertanyaan pada Sakura yang justru malah dijawab dengan polosnya oleh Sakura.

Dua chapter lagi saya akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk adegan _SasoSaku_ dan membuat _full_ untuk SasuSaku, dan entah di chapter sekian baru saya munculkan kembali hanya satu scene demi kelangsungan alur cerita.

Dan maaf? Jika balasan review saya terlalu dingin atau bagaimana, saya sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin membalasnya karena juga bingung menjawab setiap pertanyaan dan pujian di review tapi terima kasih atas dukungan kalian :D

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	8. Chapter 7

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBUTSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Romance, Mistery, Crime.**

**Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia menolak untuk menjadi menjadi kekasihnya, namun pemuda itu bersikeras memaksanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyetujui karena juga ia merasa pening jika harus meributkan hal itu setiap hari, bahkan setiap waktunya. Namun pada akhirnya, cinta itu perlahan tumbuh seiring dengan kenangan yang dipupuk dalam ingatannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos, OOC, Blood Impilisit, Kissing Scene, Bad Ending, AU type, Action Story, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_EGOIST – Namae no Nai Kaibutsu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dibalik jeruji hitam_

_Aku dilahirkan_

.

.

_In ga no daishou harai_

_Tomo ni yokou_

_Namae no nai—Kaibutsu_

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**SAKURA PO'V**

Aku terdiam dalam sebuah ruangan kosong bercat hitam. Di dalam sana terdapat sebuah cahaya remang-remang berwarna kekuningan, akupun berjalan mendekat ke arah cahaya kekuningan yang tampak remang-remang. Semakin dekat dengan cahaya itu, semakin basah jalan yang kulalui dan bau anyir begitu pekat tercium dalam inderaku. Aku berhenti sejenak seraya mengerutkan dahiku, berusaha melihat apa yang ada di sana. Namun nihil, aku tak dapat melihat apapun.

Rasa penasaran membuatku memutuskan untuk kembali melangkah walau semakin lama bau anyir itu semakin menusuk penciuman. Ketika berada di dekatnya, dengan jelas aku bisa melihat sebuah penjara penyiksaan dengan seorang wanita dengan wajah samar di dalamnya, terduduk di lantai yang basah.

Tak lama setelahnya aku bisa melihat sosok pria bertubuh tegap datang dengan sebuah tas koper di salah satu genggaman tangannya. Dan detik selanjutnya hal yang kulihat adalah dimana sosok wanita itu disiksa dengan sedemikian kejam dengan berbagai macam alat dari dalam koper itu—mulai dari cambuk, catut, penjepit kertas, bahkan alat kejut listrik.

Dan yang lebih keji adalah dimana pria itu memperkosa paksa wanita di dalam penjara itu, hingga bulu-bulu berwarna keemasan itu berhamburan ke arahku.

Bulu-bulu emas eh?

Baru kusadari jika wanita itu memiliki sepasang sayap emas di punggungnya. Akupun kembali terfokus pada adegan di depanku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku tertarik melihatnya padahal ingin rasanya aku bergerak kembali namun seakan-akan syaraf-syaraf pada tubuhku mati hingga aku tak bisa menggerakkannya.

Pria itu menolehkan pandangannya ke arahku. Dalam cahaya remang-remang itu aku bisa melihatnya memberikan sebuah seringai keji padaku dan mengangkat sebuah pistol di tangannya, membidiknya ke arahku.

**DOR**

**NORMAL PO'V**

"Hahh…haahh…hhaahh!" Dengan nafas yang putus-putus serta keringat membanjiri tubuh telanjangnya yang dibalut perban di beberapa bagian, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya serta mimpi anehnya itu.

Sebuah belaian lembut ia rasakan pada punggungnya, ia lalu menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan mendapati sosok wanita yang selama 20 tahun ini menemani dirinya—dia Senju Tsunade, ibunya.

"Minumlah." Ketika wanita di hadapannya ini menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya, tanpa menunggu lama ia langsung menyambarnya dan meminumnya hingga tandas. Masih dengan nafas yang putus-putus ia menusap keringat yang membanjiri dahi serta wajahnya, pandangan kosong tertuju pada sebuah bupet yang berada di ujung kamarnya.

Sakura masih terdiam, berusaha menstabilkan pengambilan oksigen oleh paru-parunya serta detak jantungnya yang masih menggila. Jujur saja, mimpi itu membuatnya benar-benar penasaran sekaligus merasa—gugup? Entah perasaan apa itu, yang jelas tubuhnya seakan tegang dan detak jantungnya seakan lepas kendali.

Setelah ia berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya, ia kemudian berucap, "_sumima—"_

"Jangan berkata apapun," sela Tsunade seraya menatap sepasang manik zamrud milik putrinya. "_Kaasan_ sudah sangat bersyukur ketika melihatmu kembali dalam keadaan utuh."

"…"

"_Kaasan_ juga sudah mengetahui tentang kutukan di lehermu itu. Kutukan pengikat dimana kutukan itu akan mengikat korbannya dalam beberapa hal, sesuai permintaan si pengguna." jelas Tsunade seraya memeluk tubuh putrinya itu. Sekuat apapun Haruno Sakura, di mata seorang Senju Tsunade—gadis itu tetaplah gadis kecilnya, kebahagiaannya.

Sakura menepuk bahu wanita yang tengah memeluknya itu, berusaha menenangkan wanita yang sedang dalam kekhawatirannya itu. "Maafkan aku _kaasan_, aku membuatmu khawatir. Lain kali aku akan lebih waspada." ucapnya seraya menatap sepasang manik _hazelnut_ yang juga menatap ke arahnya.

"_Iie_, _kaasan_ yang terlalu khawatir." Tsunade berucap seraya mengusap kedua matanya, ia lalu berjalan menjauh dari tubuh putrinya. "Tunggulah, _kaasan_ akan membuatkanmu bubur."

**CKLEK**

Masih dengan pandangan kosong Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap ke arah daun pintu yang baru saja tertutup. Ia mulai memutar ulang memori saat pertarungannya dengan sosok berjubah, sebelum akhirnya dirinya dikalahkan atau bahkan bisa dikatakan sosok itu melakukan pelecehan padanya.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Chidori."_

**SET**

**CTAR**

**CHIIPP **

**CHIIPP**

Sebuah bola listrik menyerang ke arahnya. Sakura yang tidak siap, akhirnya hanya mampu menangkisnya menggunakan sepasang pedang di kedua genggaman tangannya. Hal ini memberikan dampak buruk baginya—ia bisa merasakan kejutan listrik mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya lemah sesaat namun tak berlangsung lama, ia mampu menstabilkan _sirkuit _sihirnya seperti sedia kala.

Sepasang manik _green emerald_nya menangkap sosok _kaibutsu_ _type_ udara sepertinya beberapa meter di depannya. Sosok itu memakai jubah berwarna hitam dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat Sakura tak bisa mengenali siapa dia. Namun dari suaranya, Sakura menarik kesimpulan jika sosok di depannya ini memiliki _gender_ pria.

**SET**

**TRANG**

**CHIIPP**

**CHIIPP**

Sekali lagi Sakura merasakan kejutan listrik pada tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika tidak hanya melesatkan bola listrik, namun lawannya ini mampu memberikan aliran listrik pada pedangnya. Sial, dia benar-benar tidak tau apapun informasi tentang lawannya ini.

Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas, terkena kejut listrik dua kali dalam jumlah besar membuat syaraf-syarafnya seakan mati rasa. Namun karena ia memiliki tingkat _regenerasi_ yang cepat, membuatnya mampu menanggulangi rasa lemas sekaligus rasa sakit.

**SET**

Sakura berhasil melepaskan pedangnya sekaligus dirinya dari pemuda itu. Gadis itu sedikit bergerak mundur dan merentangkan kedua tangan serta sayapnya selebar mungkin. Detik berikutnya, ratusan bola api biru melesat ke arah sosok berjubah yang menjadi lawannya itu. Mengejar sosok itu di udara, hingga pada akhirnya bola-bola apinya meledak akibat mengenai bola listrik yang dikeluarkan sosok itu.

Sosok itu lalu menerjang ke arahnya. Sakura berusaha menggerakkan tubuh serta sayapnya, namun syaraf-syarafnya seakan menolak ketika tanpa sengaja sepasang manik _emerald_ miliknya bertatapan dengan sepasang manik merah darah yang seakan menghipnotisnya untuk tetap berada di tempatnya.

'_A-apa-apaan ini?!'_

Detik berikutnya, ia bisa merasakan benda lembut menekan bibirnya, melumatnya secara perlahan seolah menikmati setiap detik rasa yang tercipta di sana. Sakura benar-benar ingin berontak, namun tubuhnya benar-benar tidak bisa digerakkan—bukan semacam hal yang dibuat-buat, tapi kenyataannya ia tidak bisa bergerak saat ini.

Sepasang pedangnya terlepas dan jatuh ke permukaan. Syarafnya benar-benar telah mati sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan genggaman lembut pada salah satu tangannya. Tubuhnya dengan pemuda itu semakin rapat dan ciuman mereka—pemuda itu—semakin _intens_. Bahkan saat ini pemuda itu tengah melesakkan benda tak bertulang itu untuk menelusuri setiap jengkal rongga mulutnya, mengabsen satu persatu deretan giginya, serta sesekali memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil pada bibirnya.

'_Sial! Aku tidak bisa bergerak!_'

Sakura bisa merasakan dirinya perlahan turun bersama dengan pemuda yang tengah mencumbunya itu, masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung yang mungkin merupakan satu-satunya gedung yang masih utuh di antara banyaknya gedung lain. Tubuhnya terasa terangkat dan terjatuh di atas sofa lusuh di dalam sana.

Sebuah pandangan dingin nan tajam ia layangkan kepada sosok berjubah di depannya, ketika tangan pemuda itu membelai wajahnya—menyusuri setiap lekuk tubuhnya, sesekali memberikan remasan pada bagian tertentu—membuat dirinya bergidik setiap kali merasakan sensasi aneh itu.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sakura seraya membuka sedikit topeng yang menutupi wajahnya, hingga memperlihatkan bagian mulut sampai dagunya. Ia hendak kembali melumat bibir manis gadis di depannya ini, jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang mengacaukan segalanya dengan berdiri di ambang pintu seraya berucap, "aku tau kau sangat mencintainya tapi setidaknya tahan hasratmu itu _teme_."

Ia menghentikan aksinya seraya membenarkan kembali letak topeng yang menutupi wajahnya. Sosok berjubah itu mendecih pelan seraya melayangkan tatapannya kepada pemuda berambut kuning menyala yang berdiri di ambang pintu itu.

"Sepertinya kita harus mundur, bala bantuan dari Tokyo akan segera tiba dan kita tidak bisa melanjutkan penyerangan ini—"

"…"

"—yah~ setidaknya kau sudah menanamkan kutukan pengikat itu padanya." ucap pemuda berambut kuning itu lagi dengan nada meremehkan, seraya menatap sosok berjubah itu melalui ekor matanya.

Sebuah keputusan telah ia ambil sebagai seorang pimpinan. Sosok berjubah itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada salah satu daun telinga gadis yang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas sofa lusuh itu.

"_Matta ashita—my Queen."_ Detik berikutnya ia menghilang dalam sekali kedip mata. Meninggal sosok gadis yang masih dalam posisinya.

Beberapa detik setelah kepergian sosok berjubah itu, barulah Sakura mendapatkan kembali kendali atas syaraf-syaraf gerak dalam tubuhnya. Rasa letih ia rasakan pada sekujur tubuhnya, bahkan ia harus berusaha keras untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Tenaganya seakan terkuras habis, ia sendiri bahkan bisa merasakan aliran _sirkuit _sihirnya sangat berantakan.

Dengan kepayahan Sakura berjalan gontai keluar dari gedung tersebut. Hal pertama yang ingin ia lakukan pertama adalah mencari dimana pedangnya terjatuh dan segera mencari bantuan. Bukankah salah satu teman pria berjubah itu berkata jika tim bantuan dari Tokyo telah tiba, itu artinya ia bisa kembali ke Tokyo.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"…ra."

"…"

"Sakura?!"

"…"

"Sakura!"

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu tersetak kaget tatkala sebuah suara memanggil namanya dengan begitu keras, seakan menarik dengan paksa _rukh_nya untuk kembali. Kepalanya menengok ke samping kanan, dan mendapati sosok wanita tengah memandanganya dengan pandangan cemas seraya meletakkan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dengan segelas air mineral itu di atas sisi tempat tidurnya yang kosong.

"Astaga, apa terjadi sesuatu sebelum kau tidak sadarkan diri, nak?"

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdetak bertalu-talu ketika sang ibu menanyakan hal tersebut. Entah kenapa ia seperti merasakan rasa sesak dan tak nyaman secara bersamaan. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa merasakan hal aneh ini. Apakah terjadi hal fatal pada tubuhnya? Apa mungkin tubuhnya dimasuki racun saat adegan—ciuman itu?

"_Iie_, _daijobu_ _okaasan_." jawabnya pada akhirnya seraya menyendok bubur putih itu dan meniupnya, lalu melahapnya. Walaupun ia sedang tak ingin memakan apapun, tapi ia hanya ingin menyuarakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan ibunya tidak perlu menaruh kekhawatiran berlebih terhadapnya.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan, kemudian berucap, "baiklah, kau tetap istirahat di kamar. _Kaasan_ ada pekerjaan yang menunggu."

"Hm."

"Jangan lakukan apapun yang membuat kesehatanmu semakin menurun."

"Hm."

"Tetap berada di dalam rumah selama _kaasan_ pergi."

"_Kaasan_ tidak perlu khawatir."

Dengan menghela nafasnya kasar, wanita itu memberi jeda atas ucapannya sebelum kembali berucap. "Kalau begitu _kaasan_ pergi." ucapnya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar yang berada beberapa meter di sisi kiri ranjang tempat berbaring putrinya.

**CKLEK**

Setelah kepergian Senju Tsunade, suasana kembali hening. Sakura menghentikan acara makannya tatkala memori pertarungannya dengan sosok berjubah itu kembali terputar dalam kepalanya, memberikan suatu sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya, panas dan tidak nyaman—itulah yang saat ini ia rasakan.

Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat bagaimana sosok itu memberikan ciuman yang belum pernah ia rasakan serta sebuah remasan di sekujur tubuhnya—tepatnya pada bagian dada. Entahlah ia tak mengerti kenapa setiap pria begitu tertarik dengan dada seorang wanita.

Apa mungkin karena mereka ingin memiliki dada seperti para wanita?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam ruangannya Tsunade tampak membuka satu persatu berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk indah di setiap sisi meja kerjanya. Dengan cepat ia memberikan sebuah _stempel_ pada setiap berkas di sana, hingga tak terasa sudah setengah pekerjaan telah ia selesaikan.

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

Tiga kali suara ketukan pintu ruangan kerjanya, mampu membuatnya menghentikan segala pekerjaannya. Ia lalu mempersilahkan seseorang yang berada di luar sana untuk masuk.

Ketika pintu itu terbuka diiringi sebuah suara decitan engsel pintu yang sedikit berkarat itu, tampak dua sosok _kaibutsu_—dimana salah satu di antaranya yang ber_gender_ wanita adalah _assistant_nya—Shizune. Sedangkan sosok _kaibutsu_ ber_-gender_ pria itu begitu asing di matanya. Sepertinya ia akan menerima murid baru yang mungkin merupakan penduduk lokal yang baru menyadari jika dirinya adalah seorang _kaibutsu_.

"_Sumimasen_, Tsunade-_sama_ jika kedatangan saya mengganggu tugas anda." ucap wanita berambut hitam pendek itu begitu sopan seraya mempersilahkan pemuda berambut hitam itu untuk maju selangkah ke depan. "Saya membawakan seorang penduduk lokal yang baru menyadari jika dirinya adalah seorang _kaibutsu_."

"Hm, kalau begitu segera lakukan _test_ padanya untuk penempatan _ranking_ dan pemberian _tag name_." Sebuah rentetan kalimat perintah dikeluarkan Tsunade seraya menatap sepasang bola mata _onyx_ yang balas menatap dingin ke arahnya. Ia lalu berucap, "siapa namamu?"

"Sasuke—Uchiha Sasuke," ucap pemuda yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu, memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapannya sebelum berucap kembali. "Senang bertemu dengan anda—Senju Tsunade-_sama_."

Saat itu juga Tsunade mengerutkan dahinya sesaat setelah mendengar perkenalan pemuda itu. Nama itu—Uchiha Sasuke—sangat tidak asing di indera pendengarannya. Tapi dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu? Lebih tepatnya Uchiha? Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apapun.

Ah, sudahlah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. "Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Uchiha-_san_." balas Tsunade seraya beralih menatap Shizune dengan pandangan penuh ketegasan. "Shizune bawa dia pergi bersamamu, dan lakukan apa yang kuperintahkan." ucapnya lagi.

"_Hai', wakarimashita _Tsunade-_sama_." Dan perkataan itu mengakhiri pertemuan antara Tsunade, Shizune serta Uchiha Sasuke yang tak lama lagi akan menjadi murid _AAT—_beberapa jam lagi.

'_Tunggulah Queen. Aku akan membawamu ke dalam kebenaran yang sebenarnya dan menjadikanmu milikku—Uchiha Sasuke.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Hatsune Miku feat Luka Megurine – World's End Dancehall_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**Keren seperti biasa pendek** (Eng? Maaf ya, saya tidak bisa membuat cerita action jika wordnya panjang, nantinya malah akan terkesan hancur) **Saya penasaran kenapa Sasuke bisa terobsesi dengan Sakura** (Ada di chapter sebelumnya dimana pertemuan SasuSaku sebelumnya, Sasuke yang saat itu sedang terdesak untuk konsumsi ditolong oleh Sakura. Nanti scene di chapter 3 itulah yang akan saya ungkit di chapter mendatang, mungkin chapter 8 jika tidak 9) **Entah kenapa fic ini kependekan, panjangin lagi **(Maaf, saya tidak bisa karena bisa menghancurkan alur yang sudah saya tata, kalau chapter kemaren memang saya berikan wordnya sedikit di bawah standart word yang sudah saya tentukan) **Pendek, kurang puas.** **But still waiting for this FF **(Sama seperti yang di atas dan terima kasih atas penantiannya ) **Pendek, update kilat **(Eng? Ini sudah saya update, karena kemaren saya menurunkan standard word yang sudah saya tetapkan jadi saya ganti dengan update secepat yang saya bisa :D) **Keren banget, ditunggu next chapnya **(Terima kasih atas pujian dan penantiannya :'D) **Sasu nafsu banget **(Terima kasih atas pendapatnya #diaTidakBisaBerkata-kata) **Akhirnya mereka ketemu dan apa-apaan itu Sasuke mesum banget, baru ketemu udah main serobot bibir Sakura. Dan aku masih bingung dengan tanda kutukannya. **(Saya sengaja membuatnya begitu, dan soal tanda kutukan? Chapter depan akan saya jelaskan lebih lanjut) **Hoh, Sasuke keluar jadi gak flat lagi, efek SasuSaku scene **(Iya XD terima kasih atas pendapatnya #diaGakBisaBerkatakata) **Akhirnya SasuSaku ketemu juga, lanjutkan! **(Terima kasih atas dukungannya ) **Thanks sudah update kilat dan kutukannya apaan ya sampai Tobirama terkejut, oh ya ini akan jadi salah satu fic favoritku, keep writing and always update kilat **(Tentang kutukannya sudah saya jelaskan, dan terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya dan juga telah memfavoritkan fic saya ini ) **Yah pendek banget, sudah mau tamat toh?** (Masih sangat jauh dari kata tamat #nak fic ini saya perkirakan tamat pada chapter sekitar 15 sampai 20 atau bahkan bisa lebih dari chapter 20)

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Eng? Pertama-tama saya ucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua yang telah membaca, mereview/memberikan apresiasi kalian, atau bahkan memfavoritkan fic _KAIBUTSU_ ini, sungguh saya tidak pernah berpikir jika fic ini memiliki banyak peminat. Awalnya saya berpikir mungkin saya akan dicap author PHP karena fic ini yang pairnya SasuSaku tapi diawalnya lebih dulu muncul scene SasoSaku :'v tapi saya berani menjamin jika endingnya akan menggantung dan SasuSaku. Dan sesuai janji saya akan berikan sequelnya.

Lalu soal kutukan, cukup banyak yang bertanya tentang hal itu. Di chapter besok akan dijelaskan dengan sedetil mungkin untuk menyambung penjelasan singkat di chapter ini. Soal Sasuke? Besok Sasukenya sudah muncul dan besok juga akan dijelaskan bagian Sasori pada pertarungannya melawan Deidara, sekaligus pertemuan Sasuke dan Sasori yang pastinya tidak akan berawal baik '-'

Lalu kedua tentang chapter kemaren yang pendek? Ini sudah saya lanjutkan :3 kemaren memang sengaja saya buat pendek demi kelangsungan alur, saya tidak bisa menambah word melebihi limit yang sudah saya berikan karena saya takut akan menghancurkan alur. Fic ini bukanlah fic real life yang lebih mudah untuk mengendalikan alur. Genre fic ini bisa termasuk ke dalam Mistery juga jadi saya harus benar-benar mengendalikan alur agar tidak jatuhnya hancur.

Rencananya ketika mendekati tamatnya fic ini, saya akan mengadakan voting lagi. Terserah kalian mau menjawabnya dari mana, review atau PM saya akan menerimanya dengan suka cita

Dan mungkin saya tidak akan update sampai tanggal 15 besok :3 karena saya menunggu detik-detik paketan internet saya habis jadi sinyal sangat lemot :'D maaf. Tapi jika ada kesempatan saya akan usahakan :'D

Sekian, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian pada kolom review atau bisa langsung hubungi saya lewat PM.

Terima Kasih

**Lady**


	9. Chapter 8

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBUTSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Romance, Mistery, Crime.**

**Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia menolak untuk menjadi menjadi kekasihnya, namun pemuda itu bersikeras memaksanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyetujui karena juga ia merasa pening jika harus meributkan hal itu setiap hari, bahkan setiap waktunya. Namun pada akhirnya, cinta itu perlahan tumbuh seiring dengan kenangan yang dipupuk dalam ingatannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos, OOC, Blood Impilisit, Kissing Scene, Bad Ending, AU type, Action Story, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_EGOIST – Namae no Nai Kaibutsu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dibalik jeruji hitam_

_Aku dilahirkan_

.

.

_In ga no daishou harai_

_Tomo ni yokou_

_Namae no nai—Kaibutsu_

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 8**

Semilir angin menerbangkan kelopak Bunga Sakura dari dahannya, dan jatuh tak jauh dari sana. Dalam pandangan sepasang manik _emerald_, Sakura memandang datar ke arah langit musim panas yang menampakkan gumpalan kapas putih yang bergerak di sana, terkadang membuat bentuk seperti makhluk hidup di bumi.

Haruno Sakura—nama gadis itu—ia menolak untuk menuruti perkataan ibunya agar tetap berbaring di dalam kamarnya, itu terlalu membosankan menurutnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kediaman bawah tanahnya, dan pergi ke halaman belakang gedung untuk menikmati semilir angin dan cahaya matahari pagi yang menerpa kulitnya. Baginya tidak ada hal yang paling menyenangkan saat ini, selain menikmati angin musim panas yang berhembus, masuk ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya.

Dalam sebuah helaan nafas yang cukup panjang, gadis itu bergumam rendah. Rasa penasaran seakan sebagai cambuk baginya. Sakura mulai berpikir tentang hal buruk yang terjadi padanya kemaren, sesi tebak menebakpun terjadi antara batin dan pikirannya, menyebabkan sebuah perdebatan yang tak ada habisnya.

'_Siapa lelaki berjubah itu? Apa dia pemimpin Akatsuki? Bagaimana bisa dia mengendalikan ruang dan waktu seperti kemaren.'_ batinnya mulai bergejolak, memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang mungkin terjadi kemaren.

Tentang bola listrik yang ia terima kemaren, begitu kuat. Bahkan sampai saat ini, ia bisa merasakan halusinasi, seolah-olah sengatan listrik masih ia rasakan. Dan yang paling memuakkan baginya adalah, dimana sosok lelaki itu menciumnya dan ia masih mengingat bagaimana cara bibir itu melumat bibirnya.

Tidak, tidak.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, menolak segala memori yang selalu terputar ulang dalam pikirannya. Sebelah tangannya meraba ke arah leher jenjangnya, ia sangat penasaran dengan kutukan yang mengenainya ini.

Dalam ingatannya, ia pernah membacanya—tentang kutukan pengikat yang akan mengikat korbannya dalam sebuah pantangan yang dibuat oleh si pemberi kutukan. Bentuknya hanya terdiri dari garis _horizontal_ berwarna hitam dan bentuk cincin yang berwarna merah. Kedua bentuk ini berpadu bergantian—setelah garis lalu cincin dan begitu seterusnya—melingkari lehernya, seperti sebuah rantai.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang ia mengerti apa arti ciuman kemaren. Sosok itu menanamkan kutukan ini melalui sebuah ciuman—benar-benar _cabul_. Meskipun ia tidak peduli tentang arti sebuah ciuman, tapi para wanita di luar sana sering berkata '_cabul_' ketika seorang pria menciumnya.

**PUK**

Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang terjatuh dari atas—sebuah roti melon. Ia pun segera mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk, ketika menyadari ada seorang _kaibutsu_ selain dirinya yang berada di halaman belakang. Bukankah sekarang adalah jam materi pembelajaran? Kenapa _kaibutsu_ ini malah kemari? Apa dia membolos di jam materi?

"Hn, aku tidak membolos." ucapnya seolah-olah mampu membaca pikiran Sakura terhadapnya. Ia kemudian berucap lagi, "aku baru saja masuk kemari, dan kegiatanku baru akan dimulai esok." ucapnya seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sakura.

Gadis itu tak berkomentar apapun, ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban bahwa ia mengerti maksud pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya ini. Dalam balutan _dress_ malam, Sakura sama sekali tidak menaruh rasa malu terhadap penampilannya. Lagipula, penampilannya selama ini lebih terbuka dari pada ini dan tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

Namun tidak bagi pemuda di sebelahnya, ia bisa merasakan degup jantungnya yang menggila tatkala melihat belahan dada milik gadis di sebelahnya ini, yang sangat jelas terlihat. Namun, egonya berkata untuk bertahan dalam raut _stoic_nya demi kelangsungan harga dirinya sebagai seorang pria.

"Biar kutebak—kau _Queen of Nightmare_ yang sedang dibicarakan banyak kalangan?" ucap pemuda itu berusaha membuka pembicaraan yang cukup hangat dibicarakan saat ini.

Sakura hanya terdiam seraya melirik pemuda di sebelahnya melalui ekor matanya. Saat ini memang itulah yang menjadi topik terhangat, bahkan di media dan siaran berita sekalipun. "Apa itu masalah bagimu?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang terkesan datar.

"Tidak, hanya saja menurutku terlalu melebih-lebihkan." ucapnya singkat.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sebungkus roti melon di sebelahnya. "Itulah media, akan membesar-besarkan sebuah topik tertentu." ucapnya masih dengan memandang sebungkus roti melon di sebelahnya.

"Hn, kau bisa memakannya—itu untukmu." ucap pemuda itu seraya mengikuti arah pandang gadis di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian berucap lagi, "Uchiha Sasuke—kau bisa memanggilku Sasuke." ucapnya.

"Sakura—Haruno Sakura. Terima kasih atas roti melonnya, Uchiha-_kun_." Sakura membalas perkenalan yang dimulai oleh Sasuke. Kedua tangannya membuka roti melon yang diberikan pemuda itu, dan segera memakannya.

Dalam pandangan lembut, Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura yang tengah memakan roti melon yang baru saja ia berikan. Hanya dalam beberapa detik saja, roti melon itu telah lenyap dan meninggalkan remah-remahnya dia area sekitar bibir gadis berambut unik di sebelahnya.

Sasuke menggerakkan sebelah tangannya ke arah wajah Sakura, tepatnya pada bibir gadis itu. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa remah roti yang mengotori wajah gadisnya. "Ada remah roti, aku hanya ingin membersihkannya." ucap Sasuke seraya menjauhkan jemari tangannya yang sempat menyentuh kulit wajah gadis itu.

Lembut—menurutnya.

"Aa, tidak masalah Uchi—"

"Sasuke, bukan Uchiha." protes Sasuke dengan nada dingin yang terkesan tegas seraya menatap Sakura melalui ekor matanya.

Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat, namun kemudian menjawab ucapan pemuda di sebelahnya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Ucapan Sakura membuat sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampannya. Suara gadis itu begitu lembut saat memanggil namanya, walaupun terkesan datar. Ia jadi mulai membayangkan bagaimana suara desahan Sakura ketika berada dalam kekuasaannya di atas ranjang.

Baiklah, cukup—pikirannya mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

Terlebih ia harus membawa Sakura secepatnya, merekrutnya sebagai anggota Akatsuki sekaligus meng-_klaim_nya bahwa gadis itu hanya miliknya—Uchiha Sasuke. Itu akan menjadi prioritas yang harus ia perjuangkan saat ini. Bahkan dia rela melakukan penyamaran konyol seperti sekarang, hanya demi gadisnya—Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke hendak berucap lagi, namun sebuah suara menyelanya terlebih dulu—hingga membuat kehendak itu hanya menjadi angan-angan belaka.

"Sakura!" Teriakan suara seorang pemuda dari kejauhan, mampu mengalihkan pandangan Sakura darinya.

Gadis itu segera beranjak dari posisinya, begitu pemuda berambut merah itu berjarak beberapa meter dari Sakura. "Ada apa Akasuna-_kun_?" ucap Sakura dengan nada datar namun hangat.

Dan Sasuke merasakan itu, hingga ia merasakan emosinya seakan naik ke ubun-ubun. Ingin ia mengacak-acak wajah polos pemuda berambut terbakar itu—kenapa harus tercipta _rival_, seperti makhluk merah di depannya—pikirnya seraya berusaha menormalkan emosinya yang sempat memuncak.

"Hhh, ternyata kau di sini? Tsunade-_sama_ bilang kau beristirahat di rumahmu, dan aku mencarimu di sana dan tidak menemukan apapun selain semangkuk bubur dingin di kamarmu." ucap pemuda bernama Sasori itu seraya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sakura—hendak mengajaknya kembali.

Ia kemudian berucap lagi, "kau harus kembali dan beristirahat, setidaknya untuk satu hari ini saja."

"Maaf Sasuke-_kun_, aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama, aku harus kembali. Dan terima kasih atas roti melonnya—"

"…"

"—_Jaa_."

Sedetik setelahnya sosok Sakura dan pemuda berambut terbakar itu menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke yang hanya menunduk—menyembunyikan berbagai raut suram di wajahnya. Sepasang tangannya mengepal, seakan sebagai rem baginya untuk menahan diri agar tidak menghancurkan gedung.

Perasaan marah, cemburu, kecewa, berbaur menjadi satu. Hal ini menyebabkan sebuah aura hitam sangat terasa dalam dirinya. Sungguh baru kali ini ia diperdaya oleh seorang wanita dengan segala pesona wanita itu, sampai-sampai ia sendiri mempertanyakan kewarasan atas kejiwaannya.

'_Queen, kau benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku seperti ini.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan langkah penuh emosi, Sasori melangkahkan sepasang kaki jenjangnya seraya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Sakura, dan menimbulkan ruam merah di sana. Jujur saja, ia merasa marah, dan cemburu ketika melihat gadis itu duduk berdua di halaman belakang gedung dengan seorang pemuda yang ia ketahui bernama Sasuke, dan apa-apaan itu tadi? Adegan dimana pemuda itu menyentuh wajah Sakura—belum lagi Sakura yang tampak tidak menolak.

Dan terlebih yang membuatnya begitu emosi adalah—kenapa gadis itu memanggil pemuda yang baru dikenalnya itu dengan sebutan Sasuke-_kun_?! Sedangkan dia, yang dikenal bertahun-tahun saja tidak pernah mendapatkan panggilan demikian. Bahkan gadis itu memanggil nama marganya, bukan nama kecilnya.

"Akasuna-_kun_, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." ucap Sakura seraya berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasori. Ia hanya merasa tak nyaman dengan sentuhan pemuda yang berada di depannya ini.

Emosinya semakin memuncak, Sasori menggeram pelan sembari berucap, "kenapa kau menolak kusentuh, sedangkan tidak dengan dia?!" ucapnya lirih, namun sanggup didengar oleh Sakura.

"Karena membuatku tidak nyaman." balas Sakura dengan singkat.

Hal ini malah semakin menyulut api pada emosi dalam diri Sasori, bagai sebuah bensin yang berceceran dan sebuah puntung rokok yang terlempar ke sana, membuat sebuah api kecil yang menyebar luas pada daerah sekitarnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sakura bisa berucap demikian padanya? Apa gadis itu sama sekali tidak peka terhadap segala perhatiannya yang ia tujukan pada Sakura?

"Begitu? Jadi kau lebih nyaman dengannya? Baik jika itu maumu Haruno." ucap Sasori begitu mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang akan menghubungkan dengan kediaman Sakura yang berada di bawah gedung _AAT_.

Pemuda itu melengos pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya termenung menatap kepergiannya. Gadis itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya sebagai tanda bahwa ia tengah kebingungan akan sikap Sasori yang tiba-tiba aneh setelah membalas ucapan terakhirnya. Padahal ia berniat mengajak pemuda itu sarapan di rumahnya, tapi sepertinya Sasori menolak sebelum ia mengajaknya.

Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, mungkin menonton televisi bukanlah hal buruk untuk dilakukan saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang manik _hazelnut_ memandang ke arah luar gedung yang menampilkan pemandangan Kota Tokyo yang begitu padat—ia tengah melamun. Dalam lamunannya Tsunade tengah memikirkan tentang rumor yang baru-baru ini didengarnya dan itu sangat mengganggu pikirannya.

Ini semua tentang rencana pemerintah.

Yah, beberapa media mengatakan rumor jika pemerintah tengah merencanakan pemusnahan masal terhadap _kaibutsu _tanpa pandang bulu—baik yang berkerja di bawah pemerintah maupun yang menjadi _mafia_ di luar sana. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya—_memangnya apa salah mereka, bukankah mereka membantu pemerintah demi memulihkan kekuasaan?_—pikir Tsunade dalam lamunannya.

Sunggu saat ini ia hanya berharap agar—

**TOK**

**TOK**

**TOK**

—hal itu hanyalah sebuah rumor belaka.

Tiga kali suara ketukan pintu menghancurkan segala lamunannya, sampai-sampai ia sedikit berjengit atas keterkejutannya. Dengan suara tegas seperti biasa ia kemudian mempersilahkan si pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

Sosok pemuda berambut merah terbakar tampak berjalan dengan penuh emosi dalam setiap ketukan langkahnya. Tsunade bisa merasakan emosi suram dalam diri pemuda itu. Detik berikutnya ia bisa melihat sebuah benda berbentuk _chip_ terlempar di mejanya.

"Itu laporanku tentang pertarunganku kemarin, silahkan anda _check_ sendiri untuk _detail_nya."

**BRAK**

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Tsunade terlonjak kaget karena pemuda itu membanting daun pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia lalu memijit pelipisnya pelan, ia bisa menebak kenapa Sasori bertindak kasar seperti barusan.

Pastinya ini ada hubungannya dengan Sakura.

'_Emosi remaja benar-benar membuatku penat.'_ batinnya seraya masih memijat kedua pelipisnya sembari memejamkan kelopak matanya—menyembunyikan sepasang manik _hazelnut_ yang tampak begitu lelah dengan cahayanya yang mulai meredup.

"Shizune! Bawakan aku beberapa gelas _sake_."

Walaupun sosok yang ia panggil tak tampak di depan matanya, namun ia yakin jika asistennya itu mendengarnya dan akan melaksanakan apa yang dia perintahkan. Tidak seperti _kaibutsu_ lain yang memiliki wujud aslinya sendiri—asistennya tidak memilikinya, wanita berambut hitam itu pada dasarnya bukan sosok _kaibutsu_—dia hanya manusia biasa yang berlatih sehingga memiliki kekuatan selayaknya _kaibutsu_. Namun tetap tidak bisa melampaui _kaibutsu_ yang sebenarnya.

Katakanlah Shizune adalah sosok manusia setengah _kaibutsu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan, sosok gadis berambut merah muda tengah berkutat dengan berbagai bahan nabati maupun hewani di depannya. Dengan gerakan lincah dia memotong serta mengiris bahan-bahan di depannya. Kesibukannya itu membuat ia tidak menyadari sosok wanita pirang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Pasti nasi _kari_ yang kau buat." ucap wanita itu menebak atas kegiatan gadis berambut merah muda itu yang kini berbalik memandang ke arahnya.

"Maaf _kaasan_, aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu." ucapnya seraya mengikuti arah gerak Tsunade yang mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu kursi di ruang makan mereka.

Tsunade hanya diam seraya memandang sosok putrinya yang tengah berkutat dengan kegiatan memasaknya. "Hm, apa kau mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasori?" tanyanya dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju pada sosok Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya seraya membawa dua piring nasi _kari_.

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan sesaat setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi di sana—berhadapan dengan sang ibu. "Tidak, aku tidak melakukan apapun _kaasan_." ucapnya seraya memberi jeda sejenak. "Dia pergi begitu saja setelah membentakku."

"Dia membentakmu?!"

Sakura tampak memasang pose berpikir sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu, "dia bilang—_Begitu? Jadi kau lebih nyaman dengannya? Baik jika itu maumu Haruno_—begitu dia bilang." ucap Sakura dengan menirukan intonasi Sasori saat terakhir kali bertemu dengannya tadi.

Dengan dahi mengerut, Tsunade melayangkan tatapan curiga kepada putri merah mudanya ini. "Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu padanya, Sakura. Dia tidak mungkin berkata demikian jika tidak ada penyebabnya." ucap Tsunade seraya memandang penuh selidik ke arah Sakura yang tengah melahap makanannya.

"Hm, aku hanya memintanya untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari tanganku karena itu sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi dia membentakku dan mengait-ngaitkannya dengan Sasuke-_kun_, kemudian pergi begitu saja." jelas Sakura seraya kembali memasukkan sesendok nasi _kari_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Tsunade hanya menghela nafas pelas, sepertinya ia tau alasan kenapa Sasori beraura seram ketika menyerahkan laporan padanya. Dan memang benar seperti dugaannya—pasti berhubungan dengan Sakura. Dan sejak kapan putrinya itu akrab dengan _kaibutsu_ pendatang baru itu? Uchiha Sasuke.

Malas memikirkan hal sepele seperti sekarang. Ia memutuskan untuk mulai melahap makanannya sebelum nasi _kari_ itu berubah menjadi dingin dan akan aneh rasanya saat dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"AARGGHH—KUSO!"

**BUGH**

Di bawah sinar rembulan yang tampak kemerahan. Sosok pemuda berambut semerah darah tampak memukul keras sebuah batang pohon yang masih berdiri kokoh di padang rumput yang berada di belakang asrama _kaibutsu_ tingkat _SS_ sepertinya.

Nafasnya terputus-putus, tanda bahwa dirinya mulai kelelahan akibat kegiatannya sendari tadi yang memukuli satu-satunya pohon di sana, sampai mencetak cekungan di batangnya—akibat pukulan keras yang ia lancarkan.

**BRUK**

Sasori menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas hamparan rumput, seraya menatap ke arah rembulan yang menampakan cahaya kemerah-merahannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit pada kedua tempurung tangannya yang berlumuran darah akibat hal bodoh yang ia lakukan.

Berbagai macam alasan terngiang dalam pikirannya. Tentang Sakura bersama pemuda bernama Sasuke itu, tentang Sakura yang menolak sentuhannya, dan yang terakhir tentang pertarungannya dengan kawan lamanya—Deidara, dan ia dikalahkan dengan mudahnya.

Mengingat hal itu, Sasori menggeram penuh amarah. Bahkan untuk mengalahkan _mafia _sekelas Deidara saja ia tidak sanggup. Lalu bagaimana bisa ia melindungi Sakura dengan kekuatannya?

Ia juga merasa bersalah pada gadis itu karena tadi sudah berlaku kasar terhadapnya, membentaknya, walaupun jujur itu semua tak lepas karena dia cemburu melihat gadis _pink_nya itu dengan pemuda lain. Namun sebelumnya memang ia sudah emosi karena gagal mengalahkan Deidara.

Dan semakin emosi lagi ketika melihat Sakura bermesraan—dalam pandangannya—bersama pemuda lain.

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK**

Tampak dari kejauhan, tepatnya di daratan—Sasori menatap ke arah langit dimana ia melihat Sakura—dalam pandangannya—tengah diserang dan sepertinya lawannya berhasil melukai gadis itu.

Langsung saja sebuah perasaan khawatir menyeruak memenuhi rongga dadanya hingga terasa sesak. Ketika ia memutuskan untuk pergi menyusul Sakura di langit—sebuah suara yang ia sangat akrab di pendengarannya mengejutkannya.

Ketika ia menolehkan pandang ke samping kanan, ia mendapati sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang diikat ekor kuda itu menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. Pemuda itu duduk di atas sebuah makhluk aneh berwarna putih yang dikenalinya sebagai sebuah bom tanah liat.

Dengan suara nyaring pemuda itu menyapa ke arahnya, "yo! _Dannah~_! Lama tidak berjumpa denganmu—"

"…"

"—kawan lama."

Sasori tampak memandang datar ke arah sosok pria dengan rambut pirang itu. Walaupun keterkejutan juga ia rasakan karena sosok itu adalah kawan lamanya—Deidara. Salah satu rekan setimnya dulu, sewaktu mereka sama-sama berada di _AAT_. Namun pemuda pirang itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari _AAT _ dan bergabung dengan salah satu _mafia Akatsuki_, tanpa memberitahu alasan yang jelas padanya.

"Cih."

**SRIIT**

**SRIIT**

Dengan menggunakan benang-benang tak kasat mata miliknya, Sasori menyerang pemuda bernama Deidara itu dari segala arah. Namun dengan mudahnya pemuda pirang itu menghindari semua benang-benang tak kasat mata namun tajam itu, dan malah pemuda itu berdiri di atasnya.

Sebuah pandangan meremehkan ia terima ketika tatapan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. "Pola seranganmu sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya—_danna_." ucapnya ia kemudian melompat ke arah seekor burung raksasa berwarna putih yang berada di atasnya. "_Katsu_."

Hanya dengan ucapan lirih, sebuah ledakan terjadi—meledakkan puing-puing bangunan di sisi kanan dan kiri Sasori serta meledakkan tanah yang dipijaknya. Sasori yang terkejut tentunya tidak sempat menghindar, ia hanya melindungi tubuhnya menggunakan sebuah boneka miliknya yang berukuran besar—menghalangi ledakan itu agar tidak mengenainya.

"Hoohh, teknik _kagutsu_ eh? Bagaimana kalau ini." Pemuda itu berucap seraya melemparkan beberapa buah laba-laba putih ke arah Sasori yang berada di bawahnya, ketika memperkirakan jarak ledakannya ia kemudian berucap lagi, "_katsu_."

"Cih."

Sasori segera mengerahkan benang-benang halusnya untuk mematahkan serangan ledakan yang akan terjadi beberapa detik lagi. Dan berhasil, ia kemudian menyeringai ke arah Deidara yang terbang menggunakan sosok makhluk yang terbuat dari bom yang ia ciptakan.

"Kau salah _danna_." ucap Deidara membalas seringaian Sasori.

'_Na-nani?'_

"KATSU."

**BLAMM**

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK OFF**

Beruntung saat itu Sasori menggunakan _kagutsu_ besi miliknya untuk melindungi tubuhnya agar tidak terkena dampak serangan yang berlebihan. Ia hanya mengalami patah tulang pada kedua tangannya dan beberapa luka bakar serta luka gores di tubuhnya. Berhubung dia _kaibutsu_ dan bukan manusia pada umumnya, jadi luka itu sembuh hanya dalam satu malam.

Yah, _kaibutsu_ memiliki keistimewaan yang mampu beregenerasi dengan cepat sesuai dengan tingkat _sirkuit_ sihir dalam diri mereka masing-masing.

'_Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf padanya besok.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Hatsune Miku feat Luka Megurine – World's End Dancehall_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**Penasaran Sasuke di level mana **(Eng? Chapter besok.) **Hanya bisa nunggu Lady-chan update **(terima kasih atas penantiannya) **Sasuke ngegemesin, main nyosor aja **(Iya saya sengaja bikin karakter Sasuke agak bad) **Ceritanya memang pendek tapi tak apalah, yang penting sering update seperti ini **(Terima kasih atas pengertiannya) **Masih pendek ya, coba panjangin lagi untuk memuaskan para reader **(Maaf saya tidak bisa memanjangkannya karena akan menghancurkan alurnya) **Pokoknya banyakin SasuSaku pair, very hate SasoSaku **(Eng? Saya usahakan di chapter depan. Karena saya sendiri masih bingung untuk kasih penjelasan-penjelasan) **Wih Sasuke nyamar, sumpah pinter banget bikin readers penasaran, pasti bakal keren ceritanya, update kilat **(Eng? Terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya) **Lanjut aja deh **(Yup) **Lemon ada kagak nih thor **(Ah maaf, lemon tidak diperkenankan kecuali impilisit begitu juga dengan _gore_. Dan maaf bukannya saya sudah mencantumkannya di warning?) **Eh ralat dikit yang bener itu name tag** (Terima kasih sarannya, tapi mungkin saya akan menggantinya dengan _code name_—karena saya sendiri agak kurang suka dengan sebutan _name tag _maupun _tag name_) **Aku suka buadai, update kilat **(Terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya) **Ara ngebut banget ya updatenya, ngomong2 kekuatas Sasuke selain chidori apa aja**. (Di chapter depan akan di jelaskan)** Aku benar-benar gak nyangka Sakura bisa sepolos itui, ngakak sendiri bacanya **(Eng? Dia soalnya tidak pernah dekat dengan makhluk lain selain pamannya—Tobirama—sama ibu angkatnya—Tsunade) **Di tunggu next chapternya **(Terima kasih atas dukungannya) **Kakashi juga mafia? Apa nanti Sasuke bakal nyampe di level tertinggi **(Iya kakashi mafia, Sasuke? Umm, baca aja di chapter depan XD) **Keren banget thor, banyakin scene sasusakunya ya? Semangat buat lanjutin! **(Iya saya akan usahakan. Terima kasih atas dukungannya) **Are... Are... Are...****  
><strong>**Sasu nyamar jadi Kaibutsu? weleeeh, demi cinta dia mengorbankan segalanya** (Sebenarnya Sasuke itu juga kaibutsu, pokoknya manusia di situ kan ada dua yang punya sirkuit sihir sama yang nggak. Nah yang nggak itu dinamakan penduduk lokal dan yang punya itu dinamakan _kaibutsu_. Terimakasih atas pendapat dan dukunganny) **Kenapa Sasuke harus jadi mafia, kenapa bukan Sasori aja **(Tuntutan cerita ikutin aja kisahnya nanti bakal tau kok alasannya)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka jika banyak peminat untuk fic ini bagi yang meriview maupun silent readers ._. dan untuk chapter ini saya perbanyak, karena saya mau izin sampai tangga 15 atau mungkin sampai satu minggu saya tidak bisa update karena saya ingin fokus juga membuat fic oneshoot dan kerangka 2 fic tema barat yang akan saya publish, ketika menjelang detik-detik tamatnya _kaibutsu_.

Terima kasih saya ucapkan untuk dukungan kalian semua. Dan sedikit penjelasan, di sini kaibutsu itu gak hanya yang bekerja di bawah pemerintah tapi mafia-mafia itu juga kaibutsu. Kaibutsu sendiri itu memiliki arti yakni monster. Kenapa saya berikan julukan itu? Karena di sini, mereka memiliki sirkuit sihir dan memiliki wujud asli mereka, bukan dalam bentuk manusia.

Sekian, saya mohon maaf jika masih ada typos yang bertebaran. Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan aspresiasi kalian di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya untuk menyampaikan pendapat, saran, kritik, dukungan maupun ada yang mau _request_ fic oneshoot pada saya.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


	10. Chapter 9

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBUTSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Romance, Mistery, Crime.**

**Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_Berkali-kali Sakura mengatakan pada Sasuke jika ia menolak untuk menjadi menjadi kekasihnya, namun pemuda itu bersikeras memaksanya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyetujui karena juga ia merasa pening jika harus meributkan hal itu setiap hari, bahkan setiap waktunya. Namun pada akhirnya, cinta itu perlahan tumbuh seiring dengan kenangan yang dipupuk dalam ingatannya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos, OOC, Blood Impilisit, Kissing Scene, Bad Ending, AU type, Action Story, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_EGOIST – Namae no Nai Kaibutsu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dibalik jeruji hitam_

_Aku dilahirkan_

.

.

_In ga no daishou harai_

_Tomo ni yokou_

_Namae no nai—Kaibutsu_

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 9**

Suasana pagi begitu menyenangkan untuk dinikmati, tanpa kabut yang menyelimuti daratan. Sinar mentari yang baru saja bangkit dari peraduannya begitu hangat menerpa permukaan tubuh para makhluk di bumi—hewan, tumbuhan, manusia maupun _kaibutsu_.

Siluet seorang gadis tampak berdiri memandang cahaya mentari yang baru saja tampak di ufuk timur. Sepasang manik _green emerald_nya menatap kosong di sana, seolah banyak hal yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini. Namun pada kenyataannya tak ada hal penting yang ia pikirkan untuk saat ini, kecuali—mimpi itu.

Mimpi yang ia dapati saat ia tak sadarkan diri akibat pertarungan dengan sosok berjubah itu. Aneh, ia tidak pernah mengingat memiliki hubungan dengan sepasang manusia di dalam mimpinya, tapi perasaannya seakan tidak asing lagi dengan dua manusia itu. Ini aneh sungguh aneh.

'_Siapa mereka?' _batinnya berucap gusar ketika sekelebat bayangan tentang mimpi yang ia alami dua hari lalu kembali merasuk ke dalam otaknya.

Dalam diam Sakura mencoba menganalisa mimpinya sedikit demi sedikit, mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa dia ingat di sana, atau sesuatu yang dilupakannya. Namun nihil, ia tidak bisa menemukan seberkas memo di dalam otaknya, dan justru ia malah merasakan kepalanya pening tiba-tiba, seperti ada suatu pembatas di otaknya.

'_Cih sial!_' decaknya dalam hati, kesal karena tidak ada satupun ingatan yang menjadi potongan _puzzle_ untuk mengungkap maksud dari mimpinya kemarin malam. Seumur hidupnya sebagai _kaibutsu_, tak pernah sekalipun ia mendapatkan mimpi dalam tidurnya. Apapun itu, khayalan maupun hal yang akan terjadi.

Hei, dia bukanlah tipe pengguna sihir murni seperti selayaknya _Caster_. Dia tipe peserang secara langsung dengan senjata dan bukan mantra.

**SAKURA PO'V**

Aku termenung dalam pandangan menatap kosong ke arah timur, cahaya matahari semakin tinggi dan menampilkan sinar keemasannya yang hangat menerpa kulitku. Aku adalah _kaibutsu_, dan _kaibutsu _tidaklah lebih dari alat yang dipergunakan pemerintah untuk mengambil alih wilayahnya yang dikuasai para pemberontak, yang tak lain adalah para _kaibutsu_ yang tergabung dalam organisasi _mafia_.

Dalam seumur hidupku tidak pernah kurasakan sebuah arti tersendiri dari dunia, seperti anggapan para manusia. Cara pandangku terhadap dunia adalah sebuah tanah tempat awal makhluk hidup terlahir di dalamnya—tidak lebih.

Matahari semakin tinggi dan baru kuingat hari ini aku mendapatkan perintah dari _kaasan_ untuk melatih 4 _kaibutsu_ untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Usia mereka barulah 13 tahun dan menurut data, mereka memiliki bakat yang luar biasa. Hanya saja masih terkunci di dalam diri mereka.

Baru saja aku memutar 180 derajat tubuhku ke belakang, tampak sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ yang memandangku dengan tatapan datarnya ke arahku sembari berucap, "kau masih di sini? Bukankah hari ini kita harus melatih 4 _kaibutsu_? Sesuai perintah Tsunade-_sama_."

Aku memberikan pandangan bertanya ke arahnya, aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya tentang 'kita', kupikir hanya aku yang akan menjadi pelatih keempat _kaibutsu_ itu. Aku hendak melontarkan pertanyaan padanya, namun ia lebih dulu menyelanya sebelum sepatah katapun kuucap.

"Kita menjadi rekan selama beberapa bulan ke depan."

Aku terdiam seraya memandang ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Bukan karena aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa menjadi rekanku, padahal dia baru saja terdeteksi sebagai seorang manusia berpotensi menjadi _kaibutsu_.

"Aku mendapat _ranking SS_ dengan _point_ tertinggi, artinya aku setingkat lebih rendah dibandingkan kau." ucapnya dengan nada datarnya.

Akupun hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa aku mengerti. Aku cukup kagum dengan pemuda di depanku ini, dia baru saja terdeteksi sebagai manusia berpotensi menjadi _kaibutsu_ tapi hebatnya dia sudah bisa berada di peringkat yang luar biasa. Cukup aneh memang.

**NORMAL PO'V**

Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya berucap, "mohon kerja samanya, Sasuke-_kun_." ucapnya dengan nada datar dan detik berikutnya ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke lalu memutar tubuhnya 180 derajat ke arah belakang.

Sakura akhirnya memutuskan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Ia berpikir, mungkin ini akan sedikit merepotkan. Jujur saja, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan perintah dari ibunya untuk melatih _kaibutsu_, apalagi umur mereka masih terbilang sangat muda. _'Mungkin ini akan sedikit sulit.'_

"Hn, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuat Sakura tersadar dari alam pikirannya. Ia pun menatap ke arah Sasuke, menggunakan ekor matanya. "Apa pendapatmu tentang 'cinta'?"

Sakura tak menjawab, pertanyaan Sasuke membuat dirinya bungkam seketika. Bukan karena hal itu menyinggung dirinya atau apa. Pasalnya ia tidak mengerti apa dan siapa itu 'cinta'? Ia mulai membayangkan, apa mungkin 'cinta' itu jenis resep makanan terbaru atau mungkin jenis kekuatan _kaibutsu_ yang masih belum terdeteksi? Atau sejenis tumbuhan obat-obatan?

Mengerti akan penyebab Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk membuka suara. "Jangan katakan jika kau tidak tau apa itu cinta."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura tidak memberikan respon lebih kecuali menatap Sasuke menggunakan ekor matanya. Dalam sebuah helaan nafas pelan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk menjelaskan apa maksud dari pembicaraannya. "Cinta itu seperti hubungan antara bunga dan serangga."

"Kau berbicara tentang ilmu alam? Jadi, cinta adalah ilmu alam jenis baru?" tanya Sakura dengan nada datar namun polos. Hal ini membuat Sasuke serasa ingin tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, namun harga diri seorang laki-laki mengatakan bahwa ia harus tetap mempertahankan ekspresi tegasnya.

"Bukan," Sasuke memberikan jeda sejenak terhadap ucapannya, dan Sakura memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksudku, itu adalah jenis hubungan yang saling menguntungkan satu sama lain."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya seraya berucap dengan nada yang sama datar dengan sebelumnya, "aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksudmu," ucapnya memberi jeda sejenak. "Katakan dengan jelas, apa maksudmu Sasuke-_kun_."

"Antara satu dengan yang lain saling menguntungkan. Semisalnya, kau memberiku sebuah ro—"

"_Kari_."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya kasar ketika ucapannya disela oleh Sakura, susah memang menghadapi gadis penggemar berat _kari_ dan roti melon. "Hn, baiklah. Semisalnya kau memberikanku semangkuk _kari_, karena kebaikanmu akupun membalasnya dengan memberikanmu sebungkus roti melon."

"Mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan, Sakura?"

Sakura tampak memasang pose berpikir, jujur ia sedikit bingung dengan maksud Sasuke. Namun ia mengerti logika dari pembicaraan ini. "Maksudmu balas budi? Jadi ketika sepasang makhluk mengerti satu sama lain antar dirinya dan pasangannya, apa itulah yang kau maksud cinta?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Aku mengerti." ucap Sakura diiringi dengan anggukan paham.

"Sakura aku—"

"Mungkin aku akan menjalin cinta dengan Akasuna-_kun_, kita bisa saling menguntungkan," sela Sakura seraya memberikan jeda sejenak terhadap ucapannya. "Lagipula Akasuna_-kun_ adalah satu-satunya _kaibutsu_ yang kupercaya selama ini. Kupikir tidak masalah jika kami menjalin hubungan seperti itu, benar kan Sasuke-_kun_." lanjutnya kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan datar dan polosnya itu.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak begitu mendengar perkataan Sakura yang menyela ucapannya dan sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak nyeri memberikan sebuah perasaan sesak pada rongga dada kirinya. Namun pada akhirnya Sasuke menjawabnya dengan sebuah gumaman 'hn' seperti yang sering ia ucapkan.

"Aku akan memintanya nanti."

**DEG**

Jantungnya semakin berdetak nyeri ketika mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut gadis _pink_nya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tertarik dengan gadis berambut permen kapas yang sama sekali tidak peka. Sungguh, benar-benar terkutuk pemuda berambut terbakar itu.

Sibuk dengan sumpah serapahnya, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seorang bocah dari kejauhan. Sasuke pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah empat orang bocah yang berada di arah jam 1.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berempat mendekat ke arahnya dan Sakura. Dengan pandangan berbinar serta raut polos mereka berucap, "apa kalian guru yang akan melatih kami?" ucap sosok bocah _kaibutsu_ berambut pirang.

"Aa, kami yang akan menjadi pelatih kalian untuk beberapa bulan ke depan." balas Sakura dengan nada datar.

Dengan pandangan kagum, sosok gadis berambut putih di sana memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam pembicaraan. "_Kirei_." ucapnya ke arah Sakura yang memandang penuh tanya ke arah gadis berambut putih itu.

"_Oneesan kirei_." ucapnya sekali lagi.

Sakura masih melontarkan pandangan herannya. "Ki—rei?" tanyanya mengulangi kata terakhir gadis berambut putih itu. Gadis itu pun mengangguk sebagai tanda responnya.

"Aiko! Kau ini tidak sopan sekali!" ucap bocah laki-laki berambut sewarna dengan gadis itu bernama Aiko itu. "Kau harus lebih hormat pada pelatih kita! Kau tau kan, seorang _kaibutsu_ harus memiliki rasa hormat melebihi seorang manusia! Kita sebagai tameng pemerinta!" bentaknya dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ma-maaf _sensei_, karena me-memanggilmu _oneesan_." Aiko berucap dengan suara putus-putus menahan air matanya untuk keluar dari mata biru lautnya. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran buruknya terhadap Sakura.

Namun di luar dugaan, Sakura malah mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Aiko. Ia lalu meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke atas kepala bocah _kaibutsu_ itu. "_Iie_, aku lebih senang ketika kau memanggilku _oneesan_. Aku rasa panggilan _sensei _sangat tidak pantas untukku yang baru pertama kali menjadi seorang pelatih."

Mendengar perkataan Sakura, ia pun akhirnya membuka kembali kelopak matanya, menampilkan manik biru lautnya yang tampak kemilau karena dibasahi oleh air matanya sendiri. Dengan kasar Aiko mengusap kedua matanya. "_Arigatou_ _oneesan_."

"Hoshigawa Aiko, _yoroshiku_." ucapnya lagi dengan pandangan sedikit malu-malu ke arah Sakura.

Masih dalam posisinya yang mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Aiko, Sakura membalas salam perkenalan Aiko. "Haruno Sakura, _yoroshiku_." ucapnya dengan nada sehalus mungkin.

"Woaa! Aku tidak menyangka jika pelatih kita akan sebaik ini, aku pikir dia adalah wanita yang memangsa anak-anak seperti kita, benar begitu Yato?" ucap bocah berambut pirang itu seraya menoleh ke arah bocah berambut kebiruan yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Bocah itu mengangguk menyetujui ucapan temannya. "Kaza Yato, _yoroshiku _Sakura-_neesan_." ucapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Takigawa Shiro, _yoroshiku_ Sakura-_neesan_." ucap bocah berambut pirang keemasan itu dengan nada penuh semangat.

"Cih, Hoshigawa Akari, _yoroshiku _Sakura-_neesan_." ucap bocah berambut sewarna dengan Aiko, terlihat dari nama keluarganya dan wajahnya, sepertinya mereka anak kembar.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian berucap, "_yoroshiku._" Detik berikutnya ia segera beranjak dari posisinya. Ia kemudian kembali berucap, "kita mulai latihannya."

Tanpa satupun dari mereka sadari, sosok pemuda berambut merah tampak melayangkan pandangan penuh emosinya ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke yang tampak begitu menikmati waktu mereka menjadi pelatih. Jujur saja ingin rasanya ia memukul wajah sok tampan milik pemuda _raven _itu.

Setelah membuatnya tak sadarkan diri, Sasuke rupanya mengambil posisinya sebagai pelatih yang mendampingi Sakura. Entah darimana pemuda itu mengetahui perintah Senju Tsunade padanya, yang jelas ini benar-benar sudah kelewat batas. Terlebih bisa saja, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk mendekati Sakuranya.

Benar-benar bajingan, bukan?

Tapi menjadi hal yang mustahil jika dia melompat masuk dan menghajar Sasuke di sana, itu akan membuat masalah semakin rumit. Bukannya malah mendapatkan posisinya, ia malah akan ditakuti oleh empat bocah _kaibutsu_ di sana dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang ditolak mentah-mentah sebagai seorang guru mereka.

'_Cih, benar-benar brengsek kau Uchiha_.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam sebuah ruangan penuh lemari raksasa yang penuh dengan tumpukan buku usang, Senju Tsunade berjalan dengan langkah tegapnya dari satu lorong ke lorong lain. Sepasang manik _hazelnut_nya menatap teliti pada setiap deretan buku yang di laluinya. Dalam batinnya bergejolak rasa khawatir sekaligus penasaran terhadap kebenaran tentang putri angkatnya yang sebentar lagi akan ia ungkap, serta tentang makhluk yang disebut sebagai _kaibutsu_—sebentar lagi, semuanya, kebenaran itu akan terungkap.

Tsunade menghentikan langkahnya dengan tiba-tiba, begitu dia melihat sebuah buku tebal dengan sampulnya yang tertutupi debu karena terlalu lama berada di sana. Dengan sepasang tangannya, ia pun meraih buku tebal itu dan membawanya menuju sebuah meja kayu rapuh yang berada di ujung ruangan dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi berdebu di sana.

Satu persatu halaman ia buka, tampak deretan tulisan kuno tertulis di atas kertas berwarna kecoklatan di sana. Dengan hati-hati, Tsunade membalik satu persatu kertasnya yang sudah lapuk termakan usia. Mata serta otaknya bekerja, melihat dan mengolah satu persatu tulisan kuno yang telah lama tak ia baca.

Tepat pada halaman ke empat, ia menemukan salah satu informasi yang ia cari—ini mengenai putrinya. Ia menatap penuh ketelitian sebuah tulisan kuno yang tampak mengambang dan berubah-ubah seiring dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Sepertinya ini sebuah kata kunci yang harus ia buka.

Tsunade memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca beberapa deret tulisan kuno yang tampak berubah-ubah. Sepertinya kuncinya adalah kefokusan—mengerti akan maksud daripada kunci itu, Tsunade semakin meningkatkan kefokusan dalam dirinya. Dan berhasil, kata-kata itu dengan cepat menyatu satu sama lain, membentuk sebuah deretan kata dalam tulisan kuno.

Dengan penuh ketelitian, Tsunade pun membacanya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung ketika membaca deretan kata di sana. _'Apa maksudnya ini?_' batinnya bingung.

"Rembulan merah bersinar ke arah sebuah tumpukan bata kehijauan di sisi terang daripada lembah hitam. Seorang wanita meraung bersamaan dengan darah yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Sang penerus alam telah lahir, dengan sepasang sayap emas seperti keturunan sebelumnya, membawa teratai merah muda sebagai darah daripada keturunan…?" Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat ada bagian kertas yang berlubang di sana, menghilangkan sebuah kata terakhir yang sangat penting.

Kesal dengan informasi yang ia dapatkan, ia pun membanting buku itu ke atas lantai. Sehingga beberapa halaman buku itu berhamburan, lepas dari sampul tebal buku tersebut. Beberapa diantaranya jatuh tepat di depan Tsunade.

Wanita itu yang semula tampak kesal, mau tak mau teralihkan akibat kekacauan yang ia perbuat sendiri. Tanpa disengaja, manik _hazelnut_nya melihat selembar kertas yang dari kata-kata yang tertulis di sana, merupakan informasi kedua yang akan dia dapatkan.

Dibacanya deretan kata berutuliskan tulisan kuno di sana yang menjelaskan tentang siapa dan darimana asal _kaibutsu_. Dan pandangan matanya berubah semakin serius ketika menemukan sebuah sandi kuno yang rumit di sana. Sebuah sandi yang akan memberikannya kebenaran tentang _kaibutsu_ sebenarnya.

'_Ini harus kupecahkan, sandi ini akan mengungkap tentang kaibutsu.'_ batinnya. Ia pun segera beranjak dari ruang perpustakaan kuno itu, dan pergi menuju ruang kerjanya untuk memecahkan sandi rumit dalam selembar kertas usang yang dibawanya.

Awalnya Tsunade kemari karena mendengar usulan dari salah satu rekan kerjanya, Mei Terumi. Wanita itu berkata jika ada sebuah gedung perpustakaan kuno yang berada di bawah bangunan _AAT_, dan ia pun segera melesat mencari perpustakaan itu. Niat awalnya ia hanya ingin mencari kebenaran tentang _kaibutsu_, namun ia berpikir ulang—ia juga penasaran tentang putri angkatnya Haruno Sakura. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari informasi tentang Sakura, tapi yang ia dapatkan malah deretan kata aneh dengan kata pentingnya yang hilang karena lubang di kertas itu. Padahal ia sudah susah payah membuka sandi itu, tapi ia mendapatkan informasi kosong.

Namun kedatangannya ke perpustakaan itu tak sepenuhnya sia-sia, setidaknya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah kebenaran tentang _kaibutsu_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Hatsune Miku feat Luka Megurine – World's End Dancehall_

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**Banyakin SasuSakunya dong thor **(Duh maaf ya, untuk saat ini saya fokus ke pengembangan setiap karakter, tapi pasti kok saya akan banyakin) **Apa alasan Sasu pengen jadi mafia? **(Wah ada kok nanti akan diceritakan, entah di chapter berapa) **Yang bener "kemarin" kurasa kugutsu deh nama jurusnya Sasori** (Wah makasih lho udah dikoreksi, :D saya akan lebih teliti lagi) **Sasuke cocok jadi bad boy habisnya dia keren **(Hahaha, gak sepenuhnya bad sih) **Cepet update lagi ya thor ffnya menarik **(Iya makasih atas pujian dan dukungannya, ini sudah update) **Lanjut **(Terima kasih atas dukungannya) **Good **(Terima kasih atas pujiannya) **Konfliknya bikin gak sabar untuk chapter berikutnya **(Wah makasih lho atas dukungannya ) **Lanjut aja, gak tau mau komen apa** (Terima kasih atas dukungannya) **Sakura itu polos banget sekarang ngerti bentuk tanda kutukannya **(Iya kan di ceritanya Sakura gak mengenal laki2 kecuali Tobirama –pamannya- dan Sasori –teman masa kecilnya-) **Penasaran, nih fic nyimpen misteri banget. Suka! Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke tau Sakura di fic ini dari mana dan gimana dia bisa suka sama Sakura? Lanjut thor! **(Pertama tama makasih atas pujian dan dukungannya. Dan soal Sasuke tau Sakura dimana? Nanti ada penjelasannya entah dichapter berapa, dan darimana Sasu bisa suka sama Saku? Udah ada kejelasannya, di chapter 4 kalau tidak salah. Yang awalnya Sasu niatnya ngalahin Sakura, tapi malah lama2 jadi suka sama sosoknya Sakura. Detilnya ada di chapter 12 entah 13 mungkin) **Lanjut thor, aku gak tau mau komen apa tapi aku penasaran sama chap depan **(Makasih atas dukungannya, iya ini saya sudah update) **Sasukenya bikin meleleh **(wkwkwkwk apakah Sasuke se-cool itu di sini? _ ) **Apakah nantinya Sasori bakal nyerahin Sakura ke Sasuke **(Dilihat aja nanti) **Itachi udah mati **(Entahlah XD diliat nanti) **Update Kilat **(Terima kasih atas dukungannya)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Khusus balasan untuk reviewer bernama "Cherryl"

(Maaf saya tidak bisa menuliskan apresiasimu, tapi terima kasih atas dukungan serta pujiannya. Saya benar-benar senang karena mengetahui banyak readers yang menyukai cerita saya ini. Dan saya benar-benar menghargai segala dukungan dan pujian yang kamu berikan atau yang lain berikan. Saya senang.

Dan terima kasih karena telah mengidolakan fic-fic saya, saya tidak tau harus berucap apa. Yang pasti, fic ini tidak akan saya discontinued. Memang saya updatenya agak lama atau mungkin memang lama, karena saya memiliki banyak urusan lain di kenyataan hidup saya dan masalah-masalah lain dalam hidup saya. Untuk obsession, terima kasih sudah menyukai fic saya yang satu itu. Saya benar-benar terharu karena ada reviewer seperti kamu –cherryl-

Fic itu mungkin akan saya republish ulang dengan plot yang berbeda. Setelah fic ini selesai, bersamaan dengan fic genre fantasy angst yang berjudul "Tales of Black Valley" untuk fandom Vocaloid. Baru setelah itu saya akan membuat _sequel_ dari fic ini :'D

Sekali lagi terima kasih.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Terima kasih atas koreksi, saran, dukungan serta pujian dari kalian semua. Saya berpikir fic saya ini akan sedikit peminatnya. Tapi saya benar-benar tidak menyangka jika banyak peminat dari fic ini. Baik silent readers maupun reviewer :'D Maaf saya sangat lama update untuk chapter 9 ini. Saya banyak sekali masalah dan tugas RL belum lagi virus Writter is Block yang tiba-tiba datang.

Di pertengahan chapter ini saya akan membuka requestan fic. Terserah kalian mau minta pairing apa, saya akan buatkan :') sebagai rasa suka cita saya saat ini. Bisa lewat review, bisa juga langsung PM saya.

Sekali lagi saya benar-benar berterima kasih pada kalian atas apresiasi serta dukungan kalian. Terima kasih karena sudah mengikuti atau bahkan mengidolakan fic ini, ^_^

Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya, menyampaikan apresiasi maupun kritik dan saran kalian.

Arigatou

.

.

.

**Lady **


	11. Chapter 10

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBUTSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Romance, Mistery, Crime.**

**Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_[PART X] Kehadiran keempat bocah Kaibutsu memberikan warna baru dalam kehidupan Sakura, dalam hatinya yang terdalam sebuah perasaan aneh timbul. Sedangkan Sasuke masih memikirkan cara untuk membawa Sakura bersamanya dan Sasori memilih pergi menjalankan misi tanpa berkata apapun pada Sakura._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos, OOC, Blood Impilisit, Kissing Scene, Bad Ending, AU type, Action Story, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_EGOIST – Namae no Nai Kaibutsu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dibalik jeruji hitam_

_Aku dilahirkan_

.

.

_In ga no daishou harai_

_Tomo ni yokou_

_Namae no nai—Kaibutsu_

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 10**

**KRAK**

**KRAK**

**SRING**

Aiko mendesah kecewa ketika melihat kristal buatannya pecah menjadi butiran-butiran halus bersamaan dengan sebuah bunga yang berada di dalam kristal tersebut. Ini sudah yang ke-22 kalinya ia gagal membuat kristal pengekang tanpa harus menghancurkan apa yang ada di dalamnya—sesuai yang diperintahkan pelatihnya, Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu menatap ke arah sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang duduk di sampingnya. Dengan pandangan redup ia berkata, "maaf _oneesan_, aku menyerah melakukannya." Aiko memberikan jeda sejenak pada ucapannya, "ini sudah yang ke-22 kali dan tidak ada satupun yang berhasil. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjadi _kaibitsu_ yang pro—"

"Kau bisa," sela wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Yakinlah bahwa kau bisa. Semuanya berawal dari nol, dan gagal bukan berarti kau tidak bisa melakukannya," ucap wanita itu memberikan jeda sejenak terhadap ucapannya. "Tapi karena kau masih dalam tahap latihan."

Aiko tersenyum lembut sembari berucap, "_arigatou_, _neesan_. Aku akan terus berusaha." ucapnya dengan nada lembut namun penuh dengan semangat, detik berikutnya ia kembali mencoba lagi, melakukan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, walaupun ia tak yakin jika berhasil nantinya.

Haruno Sakura—nama wanita itu—ia menatap gadis kecil di sebelahnya dengan tatapan penuh arti. Baru beberapa jam ia melatih mereka dan entah kenapa ia menyukai segala tingkah laku mereka berempat. Aiko yang memiliki sifat lembut dan murah senyum, Yato yang pendiam dan polos, Shiro yang riang dan berapi-api, dan kembaran Aiko—Akari memiliki sifat berkebalikan dari Aiko.

Mereka berempat juga memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda namun sama-sama kuat. Aiko yang mampu mengkristalkan benda dan membuat sebuah badai salju yang besar, Shiro yang lihai bermain pedang serta menghasilkan berbagai jenis api, Yato yang mampu mengendalikan waktu dan mengeluarkan rantai hitam berduri dari balik pintu setiap ruang dimensi, dan Akari yang mampu mengkristalkan benda serta mengendalikan suhu.

Namun sayang, mereka hanya belum bisa mengendalikan kemampuan mereka secara menyeluruh. Sakura mendapatkan informasi itu semua berdasarkan dari data yang diberikan ibunya.

Dari kejauhan tampak sosok Yato dan Shiro yang sedang berlatih bersama Sasuke. Baru ia sadari, ia sama sekali tidak melihat sosok Akari dimanapun. _'Dimana Akari?'_ batin Sakura gusar ketika tak mendapati Akari di sekitarnya.

"Tunggulah sebentar," ucap Sakura seraya beranjak dari posisinya dan meninggalkan Aiko yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan bunga-bunga di depannya untuk dikristalkan tanpa harus menghancurkan intinya.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan pada Sasuke, Sakura berjalan ke arah utara dimana dia mendengar samar-samar suara Akari di sana. Entah kenapa datang sekelebat pemikiran buruknya, ia berpikir jika Akari membencinya—dari cara bagaimana Akari memandangnya, bocah itu sepertinya sangat tidak menyukainya.

.

.

.

Di sebuah air terjun dengan pepohonan besar yang mengelilinginya, tampak sosok bocah laki-laki berusia 13 tahun yang tengah berlatih di sana—mencoba berubah dalam wujud aslinya sebagai _kaibutsu_, namun hasilnya selalu gagal.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Akari mendecih kesal, karena usahanya tak membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan baginya. Ia hanya mendapatkan dirinya yang kelelahan dan _sirkuit_ sihirnya yang menipis. Jujur saja ia begitu iri dengan saudara kembarnya yang mampu berubah dalam wujud aslinya sebagai _kaibutsu_, padahal Aiko belum bisa menguasai seluruh potensi yang dimilikinya.

Sedangkan dia? Ia sudah menguasai semua potensi yang dimilikinya, bahkan mengembangkannya. Tapi kenapa hanya hal semudah itu saja ia tidak bisa?!

Dari balik rimbunan semak belukar, tampak sebuah benda yang bergerak-gerak dan menimbulkan sebuah suara gemeresik daun yang bergesekan satu sama lain.

Akari mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah semak belukar di belakangnya, ia hendak memberi sebuah serangannya pada sesuatu di balik sana. Namun niat itu ia urungkan ketika melihat siapa yang keluar dari balik rimbunan semak itu. Detik berikutnya ia mendesar kasar, ketika mendapati sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang menjadi pelatihnya, berjalan ke arahnya.

"Cih, mau apa?" tanyanya dengan ketus seraya menatap tajam sosok Sakura yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Akari padanya. Sakura berucap dengan nada datar, "tidak ada. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu dan aku menemukanmu di sini. Kenapa tidak bergabung?"

"Aku bukan Aiko yang harus kau berikan perhatian," ucap Akari dengan nada tajam dan memberikan jeda sejenak terhadap ucapannya. "Dan bukan urusanmu, aku bergabung atau tidak."

"Aku pelatihmu dan semua yang terjadi padamu adalah tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang pelatih. Apa yang ingin kau pelajari, aku akan membimbingmu seperti halnya Ai—"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN AIKO YANG BUTUH PERHATIANMU!" bentak Akari sebelum Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Suasana hening seketika, tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang berniat membuka pembicaraan kembali. Sakura juga tidak menanggapi bentakan Akari terhadapnya, ia hanya memandang ke arah air terjun dengan tatapan mata yang tak bisa diartikan.

Akari yang merasa bahwa sikapnya sudah keterlaluan hanya memandang wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan. "Maaf." ucapnya penuh sesal seraya mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

Sakura menolehkan pandang, menatap Akari di sampingnya. "Untuk?" tanyanya polos.

"Karena sudah membentakmu. Aku hanya tidak menyukai sikapmu yang lemah sebagai pelatih." ucapnya jujur seraya melemparkan kerikil ke kara air terjun, dan itu dilakukannya berulang-ulang.

"Lemah?" tanya Sakura seakan membeo. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa ia dikatakan lemah, ia merasa sudah menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang pelatih. Meskipun ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

**PLUNG**

"Ya, kau lemah."

**PLUNG**

"Kau sama sekali tidak tegas dalam bersikap."

**PLUNG**

"Kau membiarkan muridmu menginjak harga dirimu dengan mengizinkan mereka memanggilmu _neesan_."

**PLUNG**

"Dan kau terlalu memanjakan kami, terutama Aiko." ucap Akari terakhir seraya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam dan dibalas Sakura dengan tatapan datar.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, ia kemudian meletakkan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Akari kemudian berucap dengan nada datar, "maaf, tapi aku sangat nyaman ketika kalian memanggilku _neesan_. Aku merasakan suatu kebahagian tersendiri ketika melihat kalian memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, dan memandangku tanpa keformalan." jelas Sakura seraya membalas tatapan Akari dengan tatapan datar.

Akari terdiam dengan kedua pipinya yang menampilkan guratan merah tipis. Tatapan wanita yang duduk sampingnya, memberikan sebuah gejolak aneh pada tubuh terutama jantungnya yang berdetak kian keras.

'_Ki-kirei.'_ batinnya tanpa sadar memuji wanita di hadapannya.

Namun detik berikutnya ia tersadar dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, diiringi suara decihan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Akari menatap gusar ke arah lain, seolah-olah ia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sudah jelas-jelas diketahui.

"Jadi? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura lagi seraya memandang datar Akari yang menatap tak lagi membalas tatapannya.

"Bukan urusanmu," ucap ketus Akari tanpa membalas tatapan Sakura.

Haruno Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Ia mulai berpikir, _sepertinya tidak ada gunanya ia bertanya pada Akari jika selalu dijawab sama. _Sakura memilih beranjak dari posisinya, ia hendak pergi dari sana dan kembali memberikan arahan terhadap Aiko yang sedang berlatih.

**GREP**

Namun baru saja ia berdiri seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya, mencegahnya untuk beranjak lebih jauh. Sakura menolehkan pandang ke arah Akari yang menahannya. Ia bisa melihat kedua belah pipi bocah itu yang berwarna kemerah-merahan entah apa sebabnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada datar seraya menatap Akari yang masih duduk di tepi genangan air.

Dengan tatapan malu-malu Akari menatap sepasang manik hijau bening milik Sakura sembari berucap. "Jangan pergi. Aku ingin kau melatihku, di sini—sekarang."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Ia kemudian kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Akari. "Apa yang ingin kau pelajari?" tanya Sakura seraya menatap Akari dengan tatapan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Akari terdiam sejenak. "Aku ingin menguasai perubahan wujud asli _kaibutsu_," ucapnya seraya menatap Sakura dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Seperti ini?" ucap Sakura dan dalam sekali kedipan mata, wujudnya telah berubah menjadi wujud aslinya sebagai _kaibutsu_.

Sepasang sayap putih yang berada di punggungnya, tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan kain berwarna putih kusam yang hanya menutupi bagian dada dan bagian vital bawahya—berbentuk seperti celana—yang dirangkap dengan kain transparan berwarna putih tulang, sepasang kaki jenjangnya dibalut dengan alas kaki yang terbuat dari akar tanaman yang melilit masing-masing kakinya sepanjang betis, tak lupa dengan sebuah batu permata berwarna putih di tengah-tengah dahinya serta sebuah tato berbentuk akar berwarna putih bercahaya yang terlukis indah di sisi kanan wajahnya.

Akari memandang kagum ke arah wujud Sakura sebagai _kaibutsu_, selama ini belum pernah ia melihat wujud asli _kaibutsu_ yang secantik pelatihnya. Bahkan saat ini ia bisa merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas karena melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Sakura.

Hei, bagaimanapun ia adalah laki-laki meskipun umurnya barulah menginjak 13 tahun.

"Kau hanya perlu mengeluarkan _sirkuit_ sihir secara datar, tanpa ada peningkatan maupun penurunan." jelas Sakura seraya menatap Akari yang masih memandangnya dengan wajah memerah.

"…"

"Mungkin sedikit sulit untuk _kaibutsu_ seusiamu, tapi kau bisa mencobanya," ucap Sakura memberikan pengarahan pada Akari.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Sakura, Akari tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun segera memandang ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah total. Namun detik berikutnya, Akari mengangguk pelan dan mencoba arahan dari sang pelatih.

Akari menghela nafasnya, detik berikutnya ia memejamkan sepasang manih abu-abunya. Perlahan namun pasti, wujudnya mulai berubah. Sepasang telinga manusianya kini berubah wujud menjadi sepasang telinga serigala berwarna putih. Gigi taringnya sedikit memanjang dan menajam. Tubuhnya tak lagi berbalut busana yang sama, kini ia memakai sebuah yukata berwarna putih dengan alas kaki—tradisional jepang—yang terbuat dari kayu. Tak lupa sebuah ekor berwarna putih yang meliuk-liuk di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau berhasil," ucap Sakura seraya memandang takjub ke arah Akari. Pasalnya baru sekali ia memberikan pengarahan, dan bocah itu mampu mengikutinya walaupun perubahan wujudnya masih sangat lambat.

Sepasang kelopak mata itu terbuka tatkala Akari mendengar ucapan Sakura beberapa detik lalu. Ia langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah genangan air di bawahnya yang menampilkan wujud _kaibutsu_nya. "I-ini?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada Sakura yang memandangnya dengan datar. "Selamat, kau berhasil melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu latihan untuk mempercepat perubahan wujudmu dan mengeluarkan serangan."

"Mengeluarkan serangan?" ucap Akari membeo.

Sakura mengangguk kemudian berucap lagi, "ya, mungkin akan sedikit sulit untuk mempelajari itu. Kau berhasil mengeluarkan _sirkuit_ sihirmu secara datar—itu artinya kau berhasil menstabilkannya, dan jika kau ingin mengeluarkan serangan, kau harus membuat cabang dari sirkuit sihirmu itu."

"…"

"Semakin banyak jenis _type_ kemampuan yang kau keluarkan, maka semakin sulit karena kau harus membuat cabang semakin banyak, tapi kau juga harus menjaganya agar tetap stabil." lanjut Sakura seraya mengarahkan tangannya ke arah air terjun tak jauh di depannya.

Sakura lalu menggerakkan tangannya dan seketika itu pula beberapa liter air tampak mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Namun detik berikutnya Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya, dan berganti menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Hal ini memberikan pengaruh terhadap air yang melayang di udara, air itu menjadi butiran-butiran kecil berbentuk jarum.

Ia lalu menghentakkan tangannya dan seketika itu pula, air berbentuk jarum itu melesat dan menembus batang pohon hingga menciptakan lubang di sana.

Sekali lagi Akari memandang takjub adegan barusan, jika menurut analisanya. Sakura mungkin pengguna dua _type_ elemen—air dan angin. Namun anggapannya terpatahkan, ketika ia melihat Sakura melesatkan puluhan jarum kristal hitam, dan bersamaan itu pula kobaran api biru yang mengikuti arah jarum-jarum itu.

"E-empat _type?"_

"Lebih tepatnya hanya dua. _Sirkuit _sihirku memiliki _type_ kristal dan alam." bantah Sakura atas ucapan Akari terhadapnya.

"_Neesan!_"

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara seorang gadis cilik dan langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura mengubah wujudnya menjadi wujud manusia. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Aiko yang berlari ke arahnya.

"_Neesan_, coba lihat aku berhasil melakukannya," ucapnya seraya menunjukkan sebuah bunga di telapak tangannya, tak lama kemudian bunga itu terselimuti oleh kristal bening, dan sedetik berikutnya kristal bening itu pecah menjadi butiran-butiran harus, meninggalkan sebuah bunga Sakura yang masih utuh.

Sakura lalu meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas kepala Aiko seraya berucap, "kau hebat. Kau berhasil melakukannya."

Dengan pandangan mata berbinar Aiko menatap ke arah sang pelatih. "_Arigatou neesan_." ucapnya disertai sebuah guratan merah tipis di kedua belah pipinya, tak lupa sebuah senyum lembut yang biasa ia tunjukan.

Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan wajah datarnya. "Sebaiknya kita istirahat, aku akan membuatkan _kari_ untuk kalian berempat," ucapnya seraya beranjak dari posisinya.

"_Arigatou _Sakura-_nee_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shizunee~ tambahkan _sake_nya~" ucap Tsunade dalam keadaan setengah sadar seraya menyodorkan gelas berbau _sake_ yang sudah tandas isinya.

Sedangkan wanita yang memiliki nama Shizune itu menggeleng pelan. "Anda sudah sangat mabuk Tsunade-_sama_," ucapnya seraya menjauhkan botol _sake_ dari pandangan mata sang kepala sekolah yang masih setengah terbuka.

"Ayolaahh Shizunee~"

Melihat tingkah atasannya yang benar-benar seperti orang tidak waras, membuatnya merasa risih sendiri—meskipun hal ini sering terjadi ketika sang atasan mengalami _stress_ akibat mengurusi pekerjaan yang tiada hentinya. Ia kemudian menghela nafas pelan sembari berucap, "tidak, anda sudah sangat mabuk."

"Berikan aku _sake_, Shizunee~hik—ugh."

Melihat tanda-tanda atasannya akan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia segera mengeluarkan kantong plastik berwarna gelap dan memberikannya pada wanita pirang yang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Dan detik berikutnya Tsunade benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

'_Benar-benar atasan gila!'_

.

.

.

Di bagian Sasori, pemuda itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan, sebagai ruangan penghubung antara gedung _AAT_ dengan rumah Sakura. Di tatapnya selembar kertas yang baru saja ia tempelkan di pintu kayu gudang tersebut.

Hari ini ia akan memulai misinya ke Osaka untuk memusnahkan _mafia Azalea_ sekaligus menepati janjinya pada Sakura beberapa hari lalu, bahwa ia akan membawakan seekor _kuskus_ untuk gadis itu, sesuai permintaan Sakura yang menganggap bahwa itu sebagai ganti atas kehancuran apartemennya di Okinawa karena dirinya.

Mungkin terlihat pengecut karena Sasori menggunakan media surat sebagai penyampaian maafnya sekaligus penyampaian perpisahannya terhadap Sakura selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Tapi hal ini ia lakukan semata-mata karena dia tidak sanggup bertemu Sakura saat ini.

Entah kenapa ia benar-benar tidak sanggup bertemu Sakura. Padahal sudah sering kali ia meninggalkan teman masa kecilnya itu dalam misi bahkan hampir setahun. Dan ia tetap mampu menyampaikannya secara langsung.

Ada setitik rasa tak enak yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dan Sasori benar-benar tidak tau perasaan apa itu.

'_Maaf, Sakura.'_ batinnya sesal.

Detik berikutnya ia melesat pergi, beranjak dari posisi semulanya yang berdiri di depan pintu berkayu lapuk di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Hatsune Miku feat Luka Megurine – World's End Dancehall_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balasan Review**

**Yang diceritain di gulungan atau apalah itu tentang Sakura kan? **(Tidak sepenuhnya juga sih, sebenernya itu sebuah buku seperti buku _jaya baya_ yang isinya ramalan tapi kata-katanya rumit itu lho. Nah yang dibawa Tsunade itu teka-teki tentang _kaibutsu_ sedangkan tentang Sakura, ya yang dibaca itu tapi lanjutannya sobek XD #authornyaYangNyobek) **Next ya** (Terima kasih atas dukungannya) **Lanjut nanti Sasori jadi jahat ya? **(Terima kasih atas dukungannya. Sasori jadi jahat? Bisa jadi XD) **Kok gak ada yang curiga sama Sasuke sih **(Hahaha ada kok, sebenernya udah ada yang tau kalau Sasuke penyusup tapi masih dirahasiakan siapa itu)__**Sakuranya polos banget ya? **(Iya *manggut2*) **update kilat **(Hahaha maaf saya lagi banyak urusan RL) **Kapan Tsunade ungkap tentang Kaibutsu? Kenapa pemerintah mau musnahin mereka? **(Soal Kaibutsu kapan diungkap? Masih gak pasti kapan. Tapi alasan pemerintah XD yang jelas masih jauh banget *udah gitu aja*) **Lanjut lagi **(Terima kasih atas dukungannya) **Gak ada lemon untuk penambah rasa SakuSasu ya? **(Gak ada, di warning udah dicantumkan lagipula lemon yang ekspilisit itu melanggar guildiness FFn) **Sakura jangan sama Sasori ya **(Pairingnya udah jelaskan Sakura emang ending sama Sasuke, ikuti aja alurnya) **Penasaran **(Ikuti aja alurnya )

**.**

**.**

**.**

Balasan khusus untuk Uchiha Riri

Terima kasih atas semangatnya. Dan maaf saya gak bisa menggabungkan reviewmu sama seperti yang lain karena terlalu panjang dan saya bingung untuk ngambil point2nya karena menurutku semuanya penting. Dan terima kasih atas pujian serta dukungannya, saya senang. Dan soal konflik, saya sengaja bikin begitu tapi nanti antar konflik akan nyambung dan gak pecah. Justru anggapan saya konfliknya Sasuke yang paling berat dan penting banget XD yang jelas ikuti aja alurnya. Dan maaf ya fic requestmu belum jadi ^_^ doakan hari ini selesai, tinggal endingnya.

.

.

.

Balasan khusus untuk Cherryl

Hahaha iya tuntutan cerita. Iya saya akan terus mengembangkan imajinasi, dan saya tidak terlalu mementingkan pair yang akan _canon_. Saya netral, saya membuat fic berdasarkan keinginan saya untuk belajar bukan atas dasar pair atau segala macam. ._. mungkin terdengar gila tapi saya bisa membuat pair yaoi hanya saja tanpa romance :3. Terima kasih atas dukungan serta pujiannya.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N**

Saya beneran gak tau harus nulis apa. Saya hanya akan memberikan sedikit pengumuman aja *apa ini?* mungkin sedikit dari kalian ada yang tau dengan fic saya yang berjudul obsession *sudah di hapus* dan itu akan saya update ketika _kaibutsu_ mencapai _chapter _17, saya tidak janji ini akan sampai chapter berapa, yang jelas 20 lebih. Ketika opening songnya ganti itu artinya sudah mencapai pertengahan *opening song sebenernya bagi dia cuma buat tanda aja*

Terima kasih atas segala dukungan, pujian, saran dan pendapat kalian. Jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review, saya menerima segala bentuk pendapat, saran, kritik, konkrit, dll. Mohon koreksinya jika ada kesalahan kata dan sejenisnya.

Terima kasih

.

.

.

**Lady**


	12. Chapter 11

**.**

**.**

**.**

**KAIBUTSU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story Written By Lady Bloodie**

**Rate M for Blood**

**Genre © Romance, Mistery, Crime.**

**Pairing © Sasuke X Sakura X Sasori**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

_[PART XI] Di bawah sinar rembulan itu, Sakura mengangkat tangannya seolah menggapai ratusan bintang di langit malam, ada sosok lain yang tergambar di sana melalui rasi bintang yang saling terhubung. Di saat bersamaan, malam itu sebuah ciuman hangat terjadi antara dirinya dan Sasuke/ "Aishiteru, Sakura."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning**

_Typos, OOC, Blood Impilisit, Kissing Scene, Bad Ending, AU type, Action Story, DLDR, Mind RnR?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Opening Song**

_EGOIST – Namae no Nai Kaibutsu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Dibalik jeruji hitam_

_Aku dilahirkan_

.

.

_In ga no daishou harai_

_Tomo ni yokou_

_Namae no nai—Kaibutsu_

.

.

.

**.**

**Chapter 11**

Enam piring yang terbuat dari keramik tampak berjajar rapi di atas sebuah kayu dengan bagian atasnya yang datar—hasil karya Sakura. Keempat muridnya sempat kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura menebang sebuah pohon besar dan membuatnya seperti sebuah meja dalam waktu singkat. Sebenarnya juga tidak sepenuhnya hasil karya Sakura, masih ada campur tangan _Artemis_ patnernya.

Sakura tampak sibuk dengan sepanci besar _kari_ setengah matang, yang dimasak di atas sebuah tumpukan kayu dengan api yang membakarnya. Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi Sakura mendapatkan peralatan memasak dari dapur _AAT_. Mungkin saat ini sang juru masak di sana tengah kebingungan karena tak menemukan beberapa peralatan masaknya.

"Waahh, _neesan_ ternyata pintar memasak," komentar Aiko ketika bau sedap menguar dari arah Sakura. Mencium aroma sedap masakan Sakura, membuat perutnya semakin terasa lapar.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Sakura datang dengan sepanci besar _kari_ yang cukup untuk enam porsi. Tanpa menjawab pernyataan yang dilontarkan Aiko, ia pun menuangkan _kari_ hasil karyanya ke dalam masing-masing piring di sana. Semuanya tampak memandang masing-masing _kari_ mereka dengan pandangan berbinar, kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura.

"_Oishi._" gumam Akari pelan dengan wajah memerah ia kembali memasukkan sesendok _kari_ ke dalam mulutnya.

Setelah membagi _kari_ pada setiap piring, Sakura kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke. Ia kemudian berucap, "_itadakimasu_." Dan detik berikutnya ia mulai menyendok _kari_ hasil masakannya, meniupnya pelan, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Di sebelahnya tampak Sasuke memandangnya dengan sebuah guratan merah tipis di wajahnya. Entah kenapa ketika melihat bibir merah muda tipis milik Sakura, dirinya kembali teringat dengan kejadian waktu itu. Dimana dirinya mencium paksa Sakura, melumat habis bibir gadis itu, meraba setiap permukaan tubuhnya, dan bahkan jika saja Naruto tidak menegurnya, mungkin mereka sudah berakhir dalam keadaan telanjang.

'_Baiklah cukup.'_ batin Sasuke seakan-akan menghentikan pikiran-pikiran kotornya yang membayangkan kelanjutan dari kejadian 3 hari lalu.

Dengan susah payah Sasuke menelan _saliva_nya yang terasa mengganjal di kerongkongannya. Kemudian ia berucap, "hn, Sakura." panggilnya pada gadis itu.

Merasa namanya disebut, Sakura pun menghentikan acara makannya, ia kemudian menoleh. "Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya memandang polos wajah Sasuke. Untuk sesaat sepasang manik hijau beningnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata kelam milik Sasuke. Namun itu tak lama, karena detik berikutnya Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain.

"Hn, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat nanti malam," ucap Sasuke seraya kembali menatap Sakura. "Itupun jika kau bisa," ucapnya lagi.

Untuk sesaat Sakura tampak sedang berpikir, kembali mengingat-ingat apakah nanti malam ia memiliki jadwal atau tidak. "Sepertinya aku bisa." ucapnya seraya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan datar dan polosnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke dengan raut wajah datar, namun dalam hati ia bersorak girang atas jawaban Sakura terhadap ajakannya. "Kutunggu di tempat ini pukul tujuh," ucapnya lagi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai tanda persetujuan atas rencana Sasuke. Ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda, dalam diam ia memasukkan sesendok _kari_ yang tak lagi panas itu ke dalam mulutnya.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap keempat muridnya dengan penuh keseriusan seraya memberikan penjelasan materi tentang cara-cara menggunakan pedang dengan benar. Kedua tangannya menggenggam sepasang pedang miliknya dan memperagakan bagaimana cara mengayunkan pedang ke arah lawan, menangkis serangan, maupun bertahan. Baik menggunakan satu pedang, dua pedang, maupun tangan kosong.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu kini tengah mendengus kesal tiap kali Sakura menjadikannya objek peraga. Walaupun ia senang ketika tanpa sengaja menyentuh kulit lembut Sakura, saat gadis itu melakukan serangan tangan kosong.

"Jadi, jika musuh melakukan serangan biasa, maka kita masih bisa menangkisnya. Tapi jika mereka melakukan serangan lompatan, kita harus menghindarinya?" tanya Shiro dengan raut tampak sedang berpikir.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, menolak sekaligus menjawab atas pertanyaan Shiro. "Tidak selalu, jika memang memungkinkan untuk bertahan maka lakukan gunakan _kuda-kuda_ untuk bertahan. Tapi jika tidak, maka menghindarlah."

"…"

"—dan ingat satu hal, ketika kalian menghindari serangan. Tetap tajamkan penglihatan kalian, gunakan otak kalian untuk berpikir dan fokuskan pendengaran kalian pada gerakan musuh," jelas Sakura seraya menancapkan salah satu pedangnya pada permukaan tanah.

"Apa kalian mengerti?" tanya Sakura bersuara tegas seraya memandang satu persatu anak didiknya.

"Mengerti _neesan_!" jawab mereka secara bersamaan dengan suara lantang tertuju kepada sang pelatih. Sedangkan Sakura—sang pelatih—tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk kecil seraya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Sakura yang berjalan ke arahnya. _Ada apa lagi?—_batinnya penuh kewaspadaan, karena semenjak tadi dirinya selalu dijadikan objek untuk memberikan contoh latihan pada keempat murid mereka.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanyanya seraya memandang Sakura yang tiba-tiba mendudukkan diri di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin meminta tolong padamu." jawabnya seraya menatap ke arah empat muridnya yang tengah bercanda gurau di sana.

Mendengar kata-kata Sakura, ia pun membuang nafasnya kasar. Sasuke sudah menduga jika dirinya akan menjadi objek percontohan lagi. "Hn." gumamnya tanpa bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan makna lebih atas ucapannya.

"Bertarunglah denganku."

Detik berikutnya Sakura mengalihkan pandang ke arah Sasuke, menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sepasang manik hijau beningnya yang datar dan dingin itu.

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke tampak terpaku sejenak dengan sepasang manik hijau _emerald_ yang menatapnya sama seperti pada pertemuan kedua mereka. Kejadian itu seakan terputar kembali dalam memori otaknya. Bagaimana lemahnya Sakura di hadapannya, bagaimana gadis itu tidak berdaya di dekapannya.

Namun Sasuke sadar, jika segala kelemahan Sakura saat itu adalah karena kecurangannya. _Yeah¸_tidak ada seeorang pun yang bisa lolos dari tatapan mata iblis milik _clannya_. Hanya dengan sekali tatap, maka semua pergerakan musuhnya di dalam kendalinya. Bahkan ia mampu membunuh musuhnya hanya dengan sekali tatap tanpa perlu beradu pedang maupun kekuatan.

Dan semua itu bukanlah hal yang gratis.

Setiap kali penggunaan mata iblis itu, saat itu juga umurnya semakin berkurang, nyawanya semakin menipis, jalur _sirkuit_ sihirnya sedikit demi sedikit memperlihatkan kerusakan, matanya mengalami kerabunan dan berakhir kebutaan. Dan pada akhirnya, kematian yang menemui mereka.

"Untuk apa kau bertarung denganku?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengalihkan pandang ke arah lain karena tak kuasa lebih lama menatap manik hijau bening di hadapannya.

Sakura menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Memberi contoh pertarungan pada mereka," ucapnya dan Sasuke hanya mampu menghela nafas berat.

'_Sudah kuduga_.' batinnya berucap benar ketika menyadari apa yang ia prediksikan benar terjadi. Yah, pada akhirnya dirinya hanya menjadi objek percontohan di sini.

Tapi baginya itu tak masalah, asal ia bisa berada di samping Sakura, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan secara perlahan, dia akan membawa gadis itu bersamanya, menyelamatkan gadis itu dari jalur yang salah ini.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sakura, seakan menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Sasuke terdiam, ia masih bingung. Namun detik berikutnya ia memberikan sebuah jawaban pasti, tidak lagi sebuah jawaban ambigu yang sering ia lantunkan. "Ya."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura lagi seraya menatap Sasuke melalui ekor matanya, pasalnya baru kali ini ia menemui jawaban pasti dari Sasuke secara langsung.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura yang seakan meragukannya, Sasukepun mengernyit tak suka. "Kau meragukanku, eh?" ucapnya berbalik tanya, sebuah seringai terukir di wajah tampannya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Bukan maksudku meragukanmu. Tapi kau sedikit aneh jika mengganti jawaban ambigumu itu dengan jawaban kepastian." balas Sakura. Detik berikutnya gadis itu segera beranjak dari posisinya, ia berjalan menuju ke arah empat muridnya dan memberikan komando bahwa istirahat telah selesai.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke memandang punggung Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun itu tak berlangsung lama, karena detik berikutnya ia pun mengikuti langkah Sakura, menuju kepada keempat muridnya.

.

.

.

"Berjuanglah, Sakura-_neesan_!" teriak Shiro seraya melambaikan tangan pada Sakura yang berada di tengah arena milik _AAT_, yang sungguh kebetulan hari ini sedang tidak terpakai.

Di dalam arena Sakura sejenak tampak menoleh ke arah keempat muridnya, seolah memberikan komando 'lihat, dan pelajari'_._ Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak dimengerti oleh keempat muridnya kecuali Akari—bocah laki-laki itu tampak memandangnya dengan begitu serius. Sakura berpikir jika hanya Akari yang mengerti maksudnya.

Namun sepertinya pikirannya salah. Akari menatapnya serius bukan karena mengerti apa yang ia maksud, melainkan tengah menahan emosi.

Akari berpikir jika sendari tadi Sakura selalu sibuk dengan Sasuke dan melupakan dirinya. Cemburu? Sepertinya begitu, ia cemburu dengan Sasuke yang mendapatkan perhatian lebih wanita itu. Dan dia—Akari—benci itu.

"_Niisan_." cicit Aiko ketika merasakan emosi sang kakak yang tanpa sengaja tersalurkan padanya. Mungkin dialah orang pertama yang mengerti tentang Akari yang mencintai pelatih mereka—karena mereka kembar.

Akari mendecih tak suka ketika mendengar suara Aiko yang begitu menyebalkan baginya, menurutnya Aiko juga merupakan alasan mengapa Sakura mengabaikannya. "_Urusai_."

Seketika itu pula Aiko terdiam, takut-takut ia kemudian berucap lagi, "_niisan_ mencintai Sakura-_neesan_?" tanyanya dan detik berikutnya ia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari sang kakak.

Aiko meruntuki kebodohannya karena bertanya hal yang sudah pasti, jelas-jelas ia sudah tau dan bodohnya kenapa ia bertanya lagi. Ia kemudian berucap lagi, "ma-maaf, aku tidak bermak—"

"Ya."

"Eh?"

"Sepertinya aku mencintai Sakura-_neesan_," ucap Akari jujur dengan sebuah senyum miris yang memandang ke arah Sakura yang belum memulai apapun di sana.

Sedangkan Aiko tampak terdiam, gadis kecil itu berusaha untuk menetralisir keterkejutannya terhadap jawaban sang kakak. Ia tau kakaknya bukanlah seorang pembohong ulung yang mampu membohongi dirinya sendiri atau bahkan orang lain, jika benar maka Akari akan membenarkan, jika salah maka Akari akan menyalahkan. Namun pengakuan sang kakak begitu cepat, dan ia benar-benar _shock_.

Tak mau memikirkan hal yang sama, Aiko pun segera mengalihkan pandangan menuju ke arah Sakura yang tampak memasang kuda-kuda di tengah arena. Sesekali ia berteriak penuh semangat untuk memberi semangat pada sang pelatih. Namun di saat yang bersamaan ia memfokuskan diri untuk mempelajari tiap gerakan bertarung sang pelatih, sebagai materi latihannya.

.

.

.

**SRET**

Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengeluarkan sepasang pedang dari tempatnya yang berada di belakang punggungnya, seraya perlahan merubah wujudnya dalam wujud aslinya sebagai _kaibutsu_.

Sepasang manik hijau beningnya menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam dan penuh waspada, seraya menunggu persiapan dari pihak Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pria itu memandang Sakura tak kalah tajam. Walaupun ia mencintai gadis itu, tapi ia tidak pernah memiliki belas kasihan jika sudah berada di dalam arena pertarungan. Sebelah tangannya tampak menarik sebilah _katana _kuno yang tersampir di pinggangnya. Perlahan ia juga merubah wujudnya dalam wujud asli seperti halnya Sakura.

Sepasang sayap elang, tubuh bagian atasnya yang tidak terbalut apapun sedangkan bagian bawahnya dibalut celana berwarna biru keunguan dengan sabuk berbentuk seperti tali tampar berwarna biru tua, dan sebelah mata berwarna hitam dengan pupil berwarna merah.

Untuk sesaat Sakura tampak terkejut dengan wujud asli Sasuke sebagai _kaibutsu_. Ia seperti mengenal wujud itu, terutama sebelah mata berwarna hitam dengan pupil merah itu. Tapi, ia lupa kapan dan dimana itu.

**SET**

**TRANG**

Sakura hampir saja kehilangan kewaspadaannya, beruntung ia memiliki reflek tubuh yang bagus sehingga dengan cepat ia menangkis serangan pedang yang dilancarkan Sasuke padanya. Serangan itu begitu cepat dan halus, bahkan ia hampir tidak bisa mendengar gesekan udara yang ditimbulkan dari pergerakan Sasuke.

**TAP**

Di arah Sasuke, pemuda itu tampak melompat mundur beberapa meter. Ia lalu menyeringai menatap ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di depannya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka ada _kaibutsu_ yang mampu mengetahui gerakannya apalagi menangkis serangannya.

Tanpa berkomentar apapun, ia kemudian kembali melesatkan serangan pedangnya ke arah Sakura dengan sangat cepat. Namun hal yang tak terduga adalah ratusan kristal hitam berbentuk jarum melesat ke arahnya dengan begitu cepat.

Sasuke sempat terkejut dengan serangan terang-terangan yang diberikan Sakura. Dengan gerakan gesit ia menghindari satu persatu jarum yang tertuju ke arahnya, dan tak satupun jarum yang menggores kulitnya.

Kelengahan Sasuke akibat sibuk menghindar ratusan jarum tak disia-siakan oleh Sakura. Dengan cepat, ia kemudian melesat ke arah Sakura, menghujamkan dua pedangnya ke arah pemuda itu dengan begitu keras sehingga menimbulkan sebuah ledakan kecil di antara keduanya.

**TRANG**

**BLAR**

Sakura menghindar ke udara ketika ledakan terjadi. Ia berpikir jika Sasuke akan menyerangnya dari arah depan, namun pemikirannya salah. Sasuke tidak menyerangnya dari depan, namun dari arah samping.

'_Sejak kapan?'_

**TRANG**

Sekali lagi ia berhasil menangkis serangan Sasuke, dengan kekuatan penuh ia mendorong Sasuke dengan kedua pedangnya menuju ke permukaan bumi. Dari atas ia bisa melihat suara benturan keras di bawah, sekali lagi ia berpikir jika Sasuke telah kalah.

Tapi…

**SET**

**TRANG**

**BLAR**

—pemikirannya salah total. Pemuda itu kembali menyerangnya dengan _katakana _kuno miliknya. Dan kali ini Sakura tidak mampu mempertahankan posisinya, sehingga tubuhnya terhempas menghantam permukaan bumi.

Serangan Sasuke tidak sampai di sana, pemuda itu lalu melesat secepat kilat menuju ke permukaan dimana Sakura terjatuh, ia berpikir jika hanya dengan sekali serangan gadis itu akan kalah. Namun, semuanya salah.

Tepat pada jarak 2 meter, kobaran api biru tampak meluncur ke arahnya. _'Apa?!'_ batinnya ketika merasakan rasa panas membakar tiap jengkal kulitnya.

Di sisi Sakura, gadis itu tampak bernafas putus-putus. Ia bisa merasakan _sirkuit_ sihirnya mulai mengalami penurunan akibat penyembuhan yang harus ia lakukan karena tulang punggung serta sayap kanannya mengalami kerusakan.

Sepasang manik _emerald_nya memandang ke arah kepulan asap hitam itu dengan pandangan penuh kewaspadaan. Ia masih bisa merasakan pergerakan Sasuke di sana, pergerakannya tak lagi halus—kasar, penuh emosi.

Dan benar saja, detik berikutnya tampak sosok Sasuke yang melesat ke arahnya dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat, bahkan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tapi sayangnya gerakan itu begitu kasar sehingga menimbulkan gesekan di udara yang mampu di dengar Sakura.

Dengan cepat Sakura mengangkat sebelah tangannya, lalu menutup telapak tangannya dan seketika itu butiran-butiran air keluar dari dalam tanah dengan begitu cepat, dan membentuk jarum-jarum runcing, melesat ke arah Sasuke.

Beberapa jarum yang terbentuk dari air itu mampu Sasuke tangkis maupun hindari, namun beberapa melukai tubuhnya dan menimbulkan sebuah goresan yang cukup parah. Dan baru disadarinya, jika air itu memiliki suhu yang sangat tinggi, bahkan melebihi air mendidih sekalipun.

Sepertinya Sakura mengeluarkan air yang berada di dasar bumi, air dengan suhu seperti cairan lava panas. _'Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan Queen.'_ batinnya begitu menyadari tentang kekuatan Sakura.

"Masih belum," gumam Sakura dan detik selanjutnya sebuah bongkahan es berukuran besar melesat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakan kedua bola mata _onyx_nya ketika melihat bongkahan es itu melesat ke arahnya. Dengan tangkas ia kemudian membelahnya menjadi dua, dan menjadikan celah dari belahan itu sebagai jalurnya menyerang Sakura.

**TRANG**

Namun sepertinya Sakura sudah mengetahui triknya, atau mungkin ini adalah sebuah jebakan dari gadis itu.

_Katana_ miliknya terlempar dan menancap di tanah, tak jauh dari sana. Sasuke pun menghentikan lajunya ketika melihat ujung pedang yang terarah ke lehernya. Sepasang manik kelamnya menatap Sakura yang tampak kelelahan dengan nafas putus-putus di depannya, tampaknya gadis itu juga telah kehabisan tenaga.

Sebuah seringai terukir di wajah tampannya, ia telah mengaku kalah pada dirinya sendiri dan ia mengakui jika Sakura adalah _kaibutsu_ terkuat yang pernah ia temui. "Hn, aku mengaku kalah."

Mendengar pengakuan dari Sasuke, ia pun menurunkan pedangnya seraya menghela nafas panjang dan bersamaan itu pula Sakura kembali mengubah wujudnya dalam wujud manusia. Ia kemudian memasukkan sepasang pedangnya kembali pada tempat yang menempel di punggungnya.

"Hebat! _Neesan _benar-benar hebat tadi!" teriak Yato seraya berlari ke arah Sakura yang masih menstabilkan nafasnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Yato dan ketiga murid lainnya. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah mempelajarinya?" tanya Sakura pada keempat bocah _kaibutsu_ di depannya dan dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan paham dari keempatnya.

"_Neesan_, apa aku bisa menjadi seperti _neesan_ nantinya?" tanya Shiro seraya memandang Sakura dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja, apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa melakukannya?" balas Sakura sembari menepuk pelan kepala Shiro.

Shiro akui jika Sakura memang tidak bisa tersenyum lembut seperti halnya wanita lain, maupun memiliki ekspresi. Tapi ia tau, jika sang pelatih memiliki kepribadian yang penyayang dan lembut, sekalipun tidak ditunjukkan melalui sebuah ekspresi di wajahnya.

'_Neesan.'_

.

.

.

_Shock_

Itulah hal pertama yang terlihat di raut wajah Tsunade ketika melihat Sakura hanya dengan berbalut _dress_ tidur mengatakan jika gadis itu ingin pergi menemui Uchiha Sasuke—seorang _kaibutsu_ yang baru saja menjadi murid _AAT_, pemuda itu mengaku jika baru mengetahui adanya _sirkuit_ sihir dalam tubuhnya. Tapi anehnya, ketika mendapatkan _test_ ia langsung berada di peringkat _SS_.

Awalnya Tsunade menaruh kecurigaan atas kedatangan Sasuke, ia berpikir jika pemuda itu penyusup. Namun sekali lagi pengakuan pemuda itu membuatnya percaya, dengan menunjukkan sebuah sertifikat kelulusan dari kelas _kendo_. Dan akhirnya Tsunade mempercayainya.

"Kau ingin pergi dengan pakaian seperti itu?" ucap Tsunade dan Sakura hanya mengangguk. Wanita berambut pirang itu kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan ketika melihat pemikiran polos putrinya. "Setidaknya pakailah jaket untuk menutupi tubuhmu." ucapnya lagi seraya menyeruput secangkir teh panas miliknya.

"Aku tidak memilikinya _kaasan_."

**BRUUS**

Tsunade menyemburkan teh panas yang lupa ia tiup akibat perkataan Sakura beberapa detik lalu, alhasil bibir dan lidahnya terasa terbakar. Wanita itu kemudian memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya, namun detik berikutnya ia kembali menghela nafas kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti dengan sikap dan maksud dari ibunya. Memangnya apakah ada yang salah jika ia tidak memakai jaket seperti yang dikatakan sang ibu?—pikirnya heran.

Tak lama setelahnya, Tsunade kembali dengan sebuah jaket dan _syal _berwarna coklat tua di tangannya. Ia kemudian memakaikan jaket itu pada tubuh putrinya, tak lupa pula ia memakaikan _syal_ itu di leher Sakura. Tsunade kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, ia tampak tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya ini.

'_Sempurna,'_ batinnya seraya memandang Sakura dengan sebuah senyuman yang tertoreh di wajahnya.

"Sekarang kau bisa pergi," ucapnya seraya mendudukkan kembali dirinya di atas kursi makan dan kembali menyeruput secangkir teh panasnya.

Sebuah pandangan bingung dilayangkan Sakura kepada ibunya, namun itu tak lama karena setelahnya ia hanya mengendikan bahu pelan kemudian melangkah pergi seraya berucap, "_itekimasu."_

Tsunade terdiam sejenak, dan ketika pintu tertutup…

**BRAK**

…barulah ia menjawab, "_iterasai."_

.

.

.

Hanya dengan berbekal cahaya dari sang rembulan dan sebuah lentera di tangan kanannya, Sakura melangkah di jalan setapak yang di kelilingi dengan pohon dan semak belukar yang cukup lebat. Beberapa kali terdengar suara burung hantu serta jangkrik yang bersahutan, namun itu sama sekali tidak membuat rasa takut sedikitpun pada dirinya.

Menghadapi kesunyian dan kegelapan malam seperti ini sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya ketika melaksanakan misi, bahkan tidak ada lentera yang mendampinginya, belum lagi bahaya yang mengintai di sekelilingnya.

Sepasang manik hijau beningnya bisa melihat sebuah cahaya kuning beberapa meter di depannya, ia bisa menebak jika itu adalah Sasuke yang menunggunya. Ia pun mempercepat langkahnya, mendekati cahaya lampu kekuningan di sana.

Dan benar saja di sana sosok Sasuke berdiri dengan berbekal lentera bercahaya sama dengan miliknya. "Maaf aku terlambat," ucap Sakura ketika menyadari keterlambatannya.

"Hn, tidak masalah—hanya lima menit," balas Sasuke seraya berbalik dan memunggungi Sakura. "Ayo."

Sakura hanya mengangguk seraya berjalan di samping kanan Sakura dengan lentera bercahaya kuning di tangan kanannya.

Selama perjalanan tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang membuka suara, keduanya tampak terdiam, seolah-olah tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang belum terjadi. Namun pada kenyataannya, hanya Sasuke yang terselimuti dengan kebimbangan akan berucap apa pada Sakura.

Menemukan sebuah topik, Sasukepun hendak mengeluarkan suara. Namun, baru satu huruf ia ucapkan, Sakura menyelanya, "Ah ya, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucap Sakura dengan nada datar seperti biasa tanpa menolehkan pandang kepada lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sembari menggumam 'hn' pelan. Selanjutnya sepasang manik _emerald_ bertemu pandang dengan kedua bola matanya. Sepasang manik gadis itu begitu berkilau walaupun dalam gelap.

"Soal pertarungan tadi, kenapa kau sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kekuatanmu? Kau hanya memainkan pedangmu untuk menyerangku."

**DEG**

Inilah yang Sasuke takutkan.

Panik, itulah hal pertama yang ia rasakan. Ia bingung harus memberikan alasan seperti apa untuk membuat Sakura percaya. Sungguh tidak mungkin jika ia berkata—_hei, aku ketua akatsuki dan kita pernah bertarung sebelumnya. Dan kau kalah lalu aku berniat memperkosamu—_dan Sasuke bisa memastikan semua rencana yang ia susun akan gagal total.

"Hn, karena aku percaya jika aku bisa mengalahkanmu hanya dengan teknik pedang yang kupelajari sejak kecil," jawab Sasuke sekenanya dan detik itu juga ia mendapatkan sebuah tatapan mengintimidasi dari arah Sakura.

Batinnya meruntuki kebodohannya karena membuat alasan konyol seperti itu, mungkin kini ia tinggal berharap jika…

"_Souka_."

…Sakura tidak memperpanjang masalah.

Sasuke bisa merasakan dirinya bernafas lega ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura yang sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang pembicaraan seputar pertarungan mereka di arena tadi siang menjelang sore.

Pandangannya teralih begitu merasakan desiran angin malam yang menerpa kulitnya. Sepasang manik kelamnya menangkap sebuah hamparan bukit penuh dengan bunga yang tumbuh di atasnya.

"Hn, kita sudah sampai," ucapnya seraya mendudukkan diri di atas hamparan bunga. Ia kemudian menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, namun tak lama setelahnya Sakura ikut menyusul untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Untuk sejenak kesunyian yang mengisi antara keduanya, namun tak lama kemudian Sakura bersuara, "jadi? Apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Sakura seraya memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan datar dan polosnya.

Sebuah getaran aneh dirasakan Sasuke memenuhi relung hatinya, dan disusul dengan sebuah guratan rona tipis di wajahnya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu kemari," ucapnya dengan nada yang dingin yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hanya ini? _Souka_," ucap Sakura kemudian mengalihkan pandang ke arah depan dimana terdapat sebuah danau kecil yang cukup indah di sana. Meski begitu ia tidak berniat untuk pergi ke sana.

Hening.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tampak tak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan kembali. Mereka tampak sibuk dengan isi pikiran dan hati masing-masing.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke memecahkan keheningan di antara keduanya.

Tak lama setelahnya Sakura pun segera menolehkan pandang ke arah Sasuke seraya berucap, "ada ap—"

Sakura tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika mulutnya dibungkam oleh Sasuke melalui sebuah ciuman lembut. Untuk sesaat Sakura tampak bingung dengan segala situasi yang ada, ia juga tidak menolak maupun menerima ciuman Sasuke. Ia hanya terdiam dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menyadari tidak adanya respon apapun dari Sakura, dan ia memaklumi hal itu. Namun di sisi lain ia begitu senang ketika mendengar suara degup jantung Sakura yang berdetak cepat, seakan menyahuti degup jantungnya yang juga berdetak cepat.

Terhitung lima menit mereka berciuman, dan pada detik ke lima Sasuke mengakhiri ciuman di antara mereka. Dengan wajah memerah dan pandangan sayu ia kemudian menatap sepasang bola mata indah di depannya yang begitu menjeratnya. Dengan deru nafas tak teratur ia berucap, "_aishiteru_."

Dan detik berikutnya ia kembali mencium bibir lembut milik Sakura…

**BRUK**

…hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di atas hamparan rumput bertabur bunga itu. Dengan posisi Sakura yang berada di bawahnya, ia kemudian kembali mencium bibir Sakura kembali dan melepaskan _syal_ coklat yang membalut leher gadis itu.

Ciumannya kemudian turun pada leher jenjang milik gadis itu, dan sebelah tangannya membuka satu persatu kancing jaket yang dikenakan Sakura, hingga menampakkan bagian atas dari _dress_ malam yang dikenakan Sakura.

"_Aishiteru_," untuk kedua kalinya kata-kata itu kembali terucap dari bibir Sasuke di sela-sea kegiatannya.

Ciumannya semakin turun, menciumi tiap jengkal kulit Sakura seakan dirinya haus akan wangi yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu. "_Aishiteru_." Dan ketika ucapan itu keluar untuk yang ketiga kalinya dari bibir Sasuke, mereka benar-benar berada di bawah naungan nafsu dan cinta.

Dalam naungan langit malam, diterangi cahaya keemasan sang rembulan yang menjadi saksi bisu atas hubungan tubuh antara keduanya. Saling berbagi peluh, kehangatan maupun nyanyian syahdu yang keluar dari mulut kedua _kaibutsu_ itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Song**

_Megurine Luke ft. Hatsune Miku - Magnet_

_._

_._

_._

_Kobosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru_

_Itsu no manika moehirogaru ne tsujou_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Kuchibiru kara shita etto_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Balasan Review**

**.**

**Rainy de**

Maaf ya kalau pendek, sekarang apa sudah lebih panjang. Saya sudah berusaha untuk _full_ SasuSaku di sini. dan terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Yuura brena**

Iyup _chapter_ 10 sebenernya khusus untuk scane pendekatan Sakura dengan Akari, sebagai seorang pelatih dan murid tapi kayaknya Akari-nya yang agak kepedean XD. Dan terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya

**ChintyaMalfoy**

Gak masalah kok, saya senang kamu bisa ngikutin dan menyempatkan diri untuk _review, _sayapun sama juga banyak tugas . Sasori nyerah? Kayaknya sih bakal nyerah X3. Dan Sakura anak siapa? Nah itu misteri sebenarnya :D dan saya gak mungkin buat bocorin *maaf*. Lalu terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya .

**Eysha CherryBlossom**

Iyup kamu bener, ada _dead_ _chara_ dan entah siapa aja XD yang pasti gak hanya satu orang. Ikutin aja terus, nanti juga bakal tau. Mungkin semuanya akan terjawab di _chapter_ 13 atau 14.

**Hanazono yuri**

Mungkin di _chapter _13 atau 14. Karena untuk _chapter_ 11 dan 12 saya fokuskan pada SasuSaku.

**Cherryl**

Iyup bener banget sebenernya Sakura punya ekspresi lebih, tapi dia hanya belum mengerti penempatan ekspresi itu nanti ada kok _scane_ dimana Sakura tersenyum dan mengeluarkan _ekspresi_ lain selain datar, datar dan polos XD.

**Luca Marvell**

Yang nyusup? Ada dua kok yang nyamar, Sasuke dan… *krik krik krik krik* ah lihat aja nanti ya pokoknya ada dua.

**Uchiha-chan**

Terima kasih atas pujian dan dukungannya. Tapi maaf ya, _scane_ _requestan_mu itu tidak ada di dalam alur yang sudah saya rancang

**Kuro Shiina**

Hahaha kalau itu saya tidak kaget kalau kamu jadi bingung -_-" *sweatdrop*. Terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya.

**Haruka Smile**

Terima kasih atas dukungannya

**Gapunya akun**

Terima kasih atas pendapat dan konkritnya. Tapi memang inilah alur yang sudah saya rancang sudah saya buat kerangkanya sampai ending dan hanya tinggal menjadikannya sebuah cerita yang runtut dan membagi _chapter-chapter_nya saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N**

_**3712 words**_

Hola! Maaf ya updatenya lama, ditengah-tengah ujian lisan kemarin tiba-tiba ide ini muncul begitu saja. Dan alhasil saya ketik, awalnya waktu itu mau saya publish langsung tanpa AN ini tapi ada kendala. Saya gak bisa buka FFn karena sinyal saya gak kuat jika lewat laptop. Alhasil fic ini njamur di data sampai tanggal 16 desember sekarang. *saya ngetik sekitar tanggal 25 november*

Dan fic-fic lain juga sudah jadi semua dan saya update semua. Sekali lagi maaf nunggu lama .

Sekian, jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan apresiasi kalian di kolom review atau bisa langsung PM saya. Kritik, saran, konkrit, pendapat, dll saya menerimanya.

Terima kasih

**Lady**


End file.
